You're The Girl I Used To Be
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: One year later Regina finds herself pregnant with Jason's child. Not only does she experience the joys of pregnancy, but there's another danger that threatens her happy ending. It's up to Snow and Emma to save her even if they have to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Unfortunately magic always comes with a price and they find themselves somewhere they never imagined they'd be.
1. Prologue

**Here it is, the third Story to "She's Falling From Grace" and "Dancing Around All Alone" This story is going to be going back and forth from past to present. Enjoy and the first chapter should be up either later tonight or tomorrow depending on my muse :)**

**Disclaimers - I don't own anything except for Jason and baby Gina.**

* * *

Title - You're The Girl I Used To Be

Setting – 1 year since "Dancing Around All Alone"

Prologue

_The screams could be heard loudly throughout the house even through the storm that was raging outside. It was the middle of the night and right now everyone in the house was up, trying to deliver the new baby that was at least a week early. It had taken hours and when that time came to finally push, a beautiful and unknowingly powerful baby girl was born. That feeling that a mother felt when she first held her newborn baby in her arms is supposed to be filled with joy, happiness, love, and the feeling that nothing else mattered in that moment except for you and that baby. Cora Mills didn't feel that, in fact she felt the quite opposite. All she felt was resentment for the tiny baby in her arms. The labor was hard and instead of feeling unconditional pure love for her new daughter all she felt was hate and a cold kind of anger as that baby was placed in her arms for the first time. She had stopped crying and was now staring up at her mother with dark innocent eyes, so unaware of the cruel future that was already mapped out for her. Cora couldn't even bring herself to smile and simply handed her off to one of the servants to clean her up. Even though her heartless soul couldn't feel anything for her new daughter, she had plans. She would do everything in her power to get her daughter to the top._

_One day her daughter will be Queen._

_She named her Regina._


	2. Chapter 1 All She Needed

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I love your feedback and I love that you're excited fo this next installment. I have big plans for this story :) The italics is Regina's backstory on her childhood. Enjoy and I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 1 All She Needed

Regina Mills-Halliwell huffed impatiently as Emma Swan attempted the power control spell for what seemed like the hundredth time. Emma's magic was powerful and destructive and if it remained uncontrolled then there was the risk of accidently hurting someone which was why Snow had asked Regina to teach her. David was hesitant about letting his daughter learn magic from the once Evil Queen who wielded dark magic but since he trusted her he agreed it was for the best. Emma didn't think twice about accepting Regina's help as long as she learned to control her magic. So here they were, in the back yard of Regina's mansion and trying to summon her magic so that she can stop it on her command. Regina never used her magic but since she agreed to help Emma, now was the only exception for teaching purposes. She was standing a few inches away from Emma, holding a red apple in her palm. All Emma had to do was move it with magic but she couldn't seem to summon her powers. They usually only came at the least expected times especially when emotions were high.

Emma concentrated her gaze on the apple in Regina's palm, the Mayor's silver wedding and engagement ring shinning from the bright afternoon sun. It was only a few months ago that Jason and Regina had gotten married and to be honest she had never seen the former Queen look so happy as she did on the day of her wedding.

"Focus Miss Swan!" Regina suddenly snapped, forcing Emma back to the present.

"I'm trying and you yelling isn't helping," she retorted. Frustrations were high at this point. They had been trying to attempt this for three days and there were still no improvements. If they were to move on to the real lessons, Emma must complete this one first.

"Remember what I told you, magic is emotion. You have to want it." Those were the words Rumplestiltskin had told her back when he was her mentor. Emma nodded and focused on the apple again, putting her all into this but just like her recent attempts she failed yet again and Regina sighed in defeat.

Another day wasted.

"That's it for today. I need to get dinner started," Regina said coolly, her frustration for her student obvious on her face and Emma couldn't help but feel like a failure. Their relationship was better since Emma had gotten Regina to trust her emotionally but that didn't mean they still didn't argue. If anything, they had a love hate relationship.

"You know, maybe we should just forget about all this," Emma suggested as she followed Regina into the kitchen. It was Saturday and Jason had got called into work to deliver some puppies at the shelter and knowing Henry usually liked to witness these kinds of cases at the shelter, Jason offered to take him. What surprised all three adults was the fact that Henry had declined to go. Usually he was excited to go to work with his adoptive stepfather but instead the 13 year old rolled his eyes and said he'd rather wait in his old room till Emma was done and it was time to go home. Emma had wondered when he gotten so moody when Regina replied to her statement.

"Sure let's do that and if you're lucky you won't accidently kill someone," Regina quipped as she started pulling out the ingredients she needed to make lasagna. It was Jason's favorite dish and she wanted it to be done before he got back home. She knew he was going to be exhausted and she wanted him to relax as soon as he gets home.

"It's been almost three years since I've discovered my magic and I haven't hurt anyone yet," Emma grumbled.

"Tell that to Snow's living room," Regina stated, referring to the way Emma had lost control of her magic in a very heated discussion with Regina and before they knew it everything in Snow's living room had lifted a few feet off the ground before falling to the floor. A lot of the furniture had broke but even though Regina had magically repaired everything, it was still a shock to everyone. Someone could have been hurt and they realized Emma needed a teacher. This had happened only last week and since then she and Emma hadn't even made the tiniest bit of progress.

"Alright fine, but what if I never get control over it?"

"You will," Regina said confidently, shooting Emma a smile just as Henry came into the kitchen.

"Emma, are you done so we can leave?" he asked and Regina frowned, not at all liking his attitude. He was a little taller and lost his baby fat. It hurt that he had went from the sweet boy she had raised into a brooding teenager. He was only 13 and it seemed as if he had changed overnight. He didn't even call Emma mom anymore. Maybe in the past Regina would have loved that but now she didn't like it. She didn't like seeing the rejection flashing in Emma's eyes each time he called her by her name.

"Henry I didn't raise you to be disrespectful," Regina said sternly, her gaze locking on her son's and he had the decency to look remorseful. Even though he didn't live here anymore he still knew not to act up around his adoptive mother.

"Sorry, I'm just bored and I want to go home," he said, glancing at Emma, silently pleading with her to leave. She sighed in defeat although she planned on giving him a lecture. He normally wasn't rude. She guessed he was just cranky today but still. He wasn't getting away with it.

"Fine, get your jacket," she said and Henry happily rushed out of the room as she turned to Regina. "Same time same place tomorrow?"

"Yes, now go and hopefully tomorrow we can accomplish something."

The moment they were gone Regina had to sit down. She's been feeling nauseas all day and had to keep herself from getting sick in front of Emma. She had woken up like this and tried to think of anything she had eaten yesterday that might had upset her stomach. Apple pancakes for breakfast? No she had made them herself. She had a salad for lunch with Jason at Granny's Diner. It could be that but then wouldn't other people be sick as well. She was there just this morning and not one customer had complained. Jason had made her dinner yesterday here in her kitchen. It couldn't have been that either so what was it?

Deciding to let this go for now, she got up to finish dinner.

* * *

_Cora was awakened by the sound of her one week old infant crying. She cursed under her breath and she could hear the nanny that she had hired trying to calm her down. Regina cried all through the night every night and she was sick of it. If the nanny couldn't get the crying baby to stop then she was going to fire her and hire someone who knew what they were doing. With that in mind she got up and stormed into the nursery. Her husband Henry was away on a business trip but she was too tired and too annoyed to even realize that she would be alone once she dismisses the nanny._

"_You insolent girl! I had enough of that baby's crying. If you can't make her stop then you are not qualified to look after her." The young woman looked at her boss with wide fearful eyes. She knew of Cora's magic and fortunately for her it wasn't strong enough yet to cost her her life._

"_But if you'd only hold her, maybe she'll stop," she said, her voice low as she rocked the crying baby girl in her arms. If only she would stop. The nonstop crying was driving her mother insane. _

_Cora hasn't held her child since she gave birth and right now she didn't see that happening. She narrowed her eyes and walked up to the poor girl who had the sense to put the wailing infant back in her cradle. _

"_How dare you address me like that. Leave this house. I will not have someone incompetent around my daughter." Her voice was low and angry and her eyes flashed with danger._

"_No… I can't… Please don't do this. I can't lose this job."_

"_You only have yourself to blame dear now leave." The order was final and the look in Cora's eyes were cold. The nanny was distraught but she didn't dare say anything else and with one last look at the still crying baby she left in the dead of night. After a few minutes that Cora was left alone, hearing nothing but her daughter's crying did she realize the mistake she had just made_

_Her baby was crying and she was alone._

_She angrily approached the cradle and looked down at the wailing infant with resentment. She's been fed and changed so why was she still crying. She honestly didn't know what to do and blankly looked at Regina. Usually Henry or the nanny would tend to her but now she was the only one here and that terrified her. The nanny's words echoed in her mind and even though it annoyed her to no end she decided to give it a try. She reached down and lifted Regina from the cradle, making sure to support her head the way she'd seen Henry and the nanny do. The moment she held her against her, Regina started to calm down and before she knew it she had stopped completely and was looking up at her with a curious expression._

_All she needed was her mother to hold her._

_If Cora had her heart she would have felt the love that she should've felt as those innocent brown eyes looked up at her. All she felt was a void. She felt nothing as she sat down on the rocking chair and rocked her daughter to sleep. If that beating red organ was still in her chest she would have cried tears of love and joy when Regina finally closed her eyes but instead she got up and put the baby back in her cradle and left without even a second glance. Sleep and thoughts about hiring a new nanny was more important to her than the infant that already craved her mother's love at such a young age._

* * *

**Cora is just learning magic at this point which is why she doesn't seem to have full control over it yet because we all know she would have hurt the poor nanny if she had full** **access to her powers :( And I don't mean to make Henry so off character but at this point he's 13 and going through his awkward teen faze. Don't worry it won't last long though and he'll be back to his old self ;)**


	3. Chapter 2 She Will Be Queen

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'll update soon!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 2 She Will Be Queen

It was late when Jason got home and he didn't see Regina anywhere. He went into the kitchen and found the lasagna she had made. Once he was done eating he went upstairs and the moment he saw her lying on their bed he knew something was wrong.

"Regina, what's wrong?" he asked, going over to her and kneeling down beside her. He lovingly brushed the hair from her face and she opened her eyes at his touch. She gave him a weak smile and slightly turned her head to kiss his hand that was on her cheek.

"I'm fine," she whispered. He knew that wasn't true and he looked at her sternly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to get her to open up. Even though she was more open with him now, she still had her moments where she would still try to bottle everything in. He moved to sit next to her and she turned so that she was lying on her back.

"I don't know… I've been feeling nauseas all day." At those words he placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever. Maybe it was something you ate yesterday."

"Yeah, maybe," she agreed as she suddenly reached out and pulled him down so that she can kiss him. She missed him today and all she wanted was for him to hold her until she felt better. When the need for air became too strong they finally pulled away, Jason's lips just inches away from hers.

"Change honey so that you can come to bed with me," she whispered. He didn't need to be told twice. He quickly changed and got into bed with his wife, holding her close and hoping she would feel better.

Regina woke up later in the middle of the night and instantly felt the urge to throw up. She pulled away from Jason's embrace and practically ran to the bathroom. When she was done, she sat back against the wall and tried to think what could possibly be making her sick like this. She knew what food poisoning felt like and to be honest this wasn't it. If this didn't clear up by tomorrow then she was making an appointment at clinic tomorrow. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there and after two more rounds of vomiting Jason suddenly came in.

She was sitting by the toilet, her breathing labored and he knew she had just finished throwing up. He flushed the toilet and knelt down, his hand rubbing her back in comfort. He hated seeing her like this and like Regina he thought about taking her to the clinic in the morning. Even if it was just food poisoning, maybe the doctor can prescribe her something to keep the nausea under control.

"It's ok, deep breaths," he whispered as she tried to control her breathing. He pressed a loving kiss to her hair and he could feel her shaking against him.

"I feel horrible," she whispered as she leaned against him, letting him embrace her.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, his voice soothing. "Do you want to try getting up?"

"Give me a few minutes," she said, closing her eyes and bracing herself just in case she was going to be sick again. Fortunately, she was fine and Jason slowly helped her to her feet and led her back to their bed.

"I'm driving you to the clinic tomorrow," he said as they got into bed and he pulled her close against him. She snuggled into his chest, her eyes closing in exhaustion.

"No, I'm fine," she murmured stubbornly. She thought maybe it was just food poisoning and she really didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Besides she was far too busy with running this town and she had a day full of meetings tomorrow. She didn't have time to be sick.

"Gina, you just threw up everything you've eaten today. Are you sure you don't want to get a checkup?"

"Yes," she said, her tone leaving no room for argument and Jason simply just let it go. He knew once she made up her mind there was no changing it.

"Ok but if you do change your mind call me ok, even if I'm at work."

"I'm not going to change my mind but yes I'll call you if anything." Her voice was hoarse and she was tired and instead of pushing for more out of her he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek instead and held her, comforting her until she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_Don't be sick, don't be sick, don't be sick…_

Those were the words that Regina was repeating over and over in her head as she listened to the droning voices of the town council. She was in City Hall and as they were discussing the budget all she kept thinking about was the fact that she felt like she was going throw up the little breakfast she had eaten this morning. She had felt a little better this morning but now the nausea had come back with a vengeance.

"Madame Mayor?"

Crap, she had no idea what she was just asked. She looked up to see everyone looking at her. She opened her mouth to speak but immediately felt the bile rising in her throat. Her hand flew to her mouth and before she knew it she was rushing out into the hall and vomiting in the closest trash can she could fine. She could hear the council and the present townspeople murmuring in the room. She didn't care what they thought.

Just as she thought she was done she took a shaky breath before she once again heaved and at that moment she suddenly felt a hand holding back her hair, while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back. It was Emma and next to her was a concerned looking David. Being the town sheriff and deputy, they were required to come to these monthly meetings whether they liked it or not.

"It's ok, let it out," Emma said softly before looking at her father. "Can you please go find her some water?" He nodded and was glad to be given something to do as he rushed to find the nearest water cooler or vending machine. Emma knew Regina's pride was hurt and even though she and David were family she knew that never in a million years would Regina even allow them to see her in this state. She knew something was up the moment the meeting had started. Regina was looking paler as each agonizing second went by and it wasn't until she was addressed towards the end then she had run out of the room.

"Do you want me to call Jason?" she asked when Regina was done and stood straight, desperately trying to salvage whatever pride she had left.

"No Emma I'm fine, thank you," she said but really she felt worse. She felt as if the room was spinning and when did it get so hot in here?

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, her hands reaching out as if to steady the other woman. She was even paler than before and Emma thought she might just pass out any second.

"I said I'm fine Sheriff Swan," she snapped, suddenly losing her temper but instantly regretted it the moment she saw Emma's shocked face.

"Emma… I'm sorry… I just…" She couldn't even find the words to apologize. Emma's annoyed face soften and she reached out, placing her hand on Regina's arm in comfort.

"Hey I get it. Puking in the middle of a town meeting can make anyone snap. Why don't you go home and rest? We were just about finished in there anyway."

"I can't, I need to get back to the office. I have a ton of paperwork that needs to be done today."

"When are you going to slow down and take a breather? You haven't stopped since my parents gave you your job back and now that you're obviously sick, maybe it's your body's way of telling you to take it easy." Her voice was stern as she tried to get the message through to Regina.

"I assure you I'm fine," she said. "However we'll postpone the meeting and your magic lesson…" Emma's face perked up for just a moment before Regina finished her sentence. "…just for today. Tomorrow you'll have to make up for the lost time."

_Damn, _Emma couldn't help but think. The lessons were hard especially since there were no results and no results made Regina even stricter with her student.

"Come on, let's adjourned the meeting and stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting," Emma stated just has David came back with some water which Regina gratefully accepted with a thank you. Once she was able to maintain her composure and was sure she wasn't going to be sick again the trio went back inside and adjourned the meeting till next week. Regina could only hope that whatever this was, she would be better by then.

* * *

She hated when Emma was right. Maybe she should have gone home after all because now Regina was lying on the couch in her office with the door locked and the curtains drawn. She felt so dizzy she doubted she could stand let alone drive home. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten until she heard someone knocking on the door. She had been lying here in the dark for hours and groaned in discomfort. Her eyes flashed with annoyance when she opened the door to her secretary. Didn't she say she didn't want to be bothered? Instead of telling her off like she normally would have done, her eyes were suddenly glued to her secretary's very pregnant belly and that was when it hit her. Could she be pregnant? It would explain the sudden nausea. She didn't know why she didn't think of it before but then it wasn't possible. She was barren. She couldn't have kids…

_When was my last cycle?_ That question flashed through her mind and for the life of her she couldn't remember. She's been so busy lately that she couldn't even remember whether she skipped her cycle or not.

"…and he would like to speak with you as soon as possible," Katie finished whatever it was that she was saying. Regina didn't even register the message. Her eyes were still focused on Katie's belly as if it were a foreign object to her. There was an awkward pause before Katie started to get nervous.

"Madame Mayor, are you alright?"

"What?" Her gaze snapped up to Katie's confused expression and even though the young woman was afraid of the former Queen, Regina could see the concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright," she repeated. "You seemed like you were distracted."

"No I um…" she stammered, not being able to think straight. She was terrified that she might have a baby inside of her too. "I'm just tired."

"Are you still feeling sick. Would you like me to call Jason to come pick you up?" she asked, noticing that her boss had gone rather pale. The terrified look in her eyes unnerved her. Regina never showed weakness like this in front of people who weren't her family. She was still the hard ass Mayor that everyone feared except this time she didn't abuse her power like she had done in the past.

At that question, Regina glanced at the clock in her office and noted that Jason's shift didn't end till an hour from now. If she left now then she would had plenty of time to stop by the pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test. With that thought in mind, she put on the mask that was only reserved for the townspeople these days and sternly met Katie's gaze with emotionless eyes. All the fear and shock that reflected upon her face had vanished.

"No need dear, I'm capable of driving myself home. However I don't appreciate you ignoring my orders. I told you I didn't want to be bothered." The poor girl looked away sheepishly and mumbled an apology and something about pregnancy brain but Regina didn't notice and sent her away. All that was on her mind was the possibility of being a mother for the second time.

* * *

The moment Snow got the call she was out the door in an instant. Regina wouldn't tell her what was wrong but she could hear in her stepmother's distressed voice that something had happened plus she had heard that Regina was sick during the meeting this morning. Regina wouldn't tell her what was wrong and had insisted for Snow to meet her in the pharmacy. Snow thought it was a strange place to meet but never would she have thought that she would find her stepmother standing infront of shelves full of different pregnancy test brands. She just stood there, looking so lost that she didn't even notice Snow approaching her.

"Regina?" She heard her, Snow knew she did but her gaze remained on the items before her. She didn't even answer and Snow could see the fear in her eyes so she simply stood next to her, her gaze roaming over the different pregnancy tests that Regina was staring at as if she were in some kind of trance. It was silent for a while until Snow heard Regina take a shaky breath.

"I can't remember my last cycle." Snow looked at her. Regina's voice was barely above a whisper but yet it was emotionless as if she were trying to keep herself from feeling anything. She was in some kind of shocked trance mixed with fear and panic.

"And now you think you're pregnant?" she asked, realizing this could explain why she was sick this morning. She didn't understand why Regina seemed to be panicking. She was great with Henry before the whole curse thing but now she was trying to be a better mother to him and doing everything in her power to fix their relationship which had greatly improved. Why was she scared of having another baby?

"Any idea which one to get?" Regina answered with another question. Snow moved her gaze to the pregnancy tests once more and randomly grabbed one.

"No idea but we have to try one," she said as she handed it to Regina and noticed just now how her hands were shaking. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I mean I…" She took a breath, trying to get the words out before finally turning to face her stepdaughter. "Snow, why do you think your father never got me pregnant? My uterus is hostile which means I'm barren. I can't have kids and Jason and I accepted that. I don't know if it's true love or magic or whatever, all I know is that I might or might not be pregnant. Maybe I really do just have food poisoning. Maybe I did just miss my cycle because of stress. All I know is that I can't give Jason false hope. I can't do that to him."

"And you? You want this baby as much as he will. Is that why you're terrified right now?"

"Yes," she said quietly and Snow took her hand.

"Come on, let's get you home and you can take the test but just know that if anything I'm here ok." Regina nodded and without anything else said, she let Snow lead her to the cashier.

* * *

Regina had never been so nervous in her life and now here she was pacing in Snow's bedroom as they waited for the three minutes to be up. Snow sat on the bed and Regina could feel her watching her.

"Honey, please sit down."

"What if I'm not pregnant? What if I get a false positive?"

"Then we'll deal with it but for now would you please sit down and stop pacing." Regina sat down in defeat and it was a tensed silence until the alarm on Regina's phone went off and she rushed to the bathroom without a second thought. Snow followed her, too nervous to say anything as Regina picked up the test from the sink. Her back was to Snow so she didn't see the smile that had lightened up her face or the sudden tears that were streaming down her face.

She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby… Jason's baby. She turned to Snow with nothing but happiness shinning in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Regina! I'm so happy for you!" she cried as she lovingly embraced her stepmother. Regina laughed, her voice full of happy tears. She was terrified that it was going to be negative because the moment she realized she might have a baby growing inside her, she knew she wanted it. She wanted to have Jason's child. The fear of it being a false positive suddenly came back and she pulled away from her stepdaughter.

"What if it's a false positive?"

"Well despite your symptoms I don't think it is."

"But…"

"Hey," Snow said, as she comfortingly took Regina's hand in hers. "I have a feeling it isn't but if it helps you can make an appointment to confirm it."

"You really think it isn't false? That there's actually a baby in me?" Snow nodded and placed Regina's hand on her flat stomach.

"I do," she whispered, her voice soft as Regina looked down at her stomach. Snow was right and although she planned on making the appointment, her heart swelled with love for the unborn baby growing inside her.

* * *

_The next four months were hectic for Cora. Not only did she have to interview nanny's, she had to get ready for the party that her husband's family was throwing in honor of Regina where she'll be introduced to the family for the first time. When the day finally came she had Regina dressed in a beautiful white gown. She still hasn't found the right person to hire for a nanny so lately it was either her or Henry tending to Regina's needs. She knew Henry would always take care of Regina himself whether they hired a nanny or not and that made her envy the bond he already had with their daughter._

"_It's been four months Henry. What was wrong with the last girl we interviewed?" Cora asked, her voice full of annoyance. Everytime they met with a girl that seemed qualified for the job, Henry continually turned them down. It was as if he didn't even want to hire a nanny. _

"_Do we really need to hire someone to take care of our baby. We can do that ourselves my love." Cora who was checking her appearance in the mirror of their sleeping chamber closed her eyes in annoyance at the pet name he just called her before turning to face him. He was holding Regina who was staring around the room in wonder. She didn't love him and it angered her that he thought he could just call her that._

"_Of course we need to hire someone. I'm not going to be here alone with her while you're out during the day making business arrangements with your family." Her voice was cold and final and Henry had the sense to keep quiet. He discovered a long time ago it wasn't wise to put Cora in a mood let alone go against her wishes._

"_Very well," he said. "Now let's go. We wouldn't want to be late." _

_It wasn't long till Cora found herself standing before her husband's family in his throne room with Regina in her arms. Beside her stood Henry as well as the King. She was the fifth in line to be Queen making Regina the sixth in line but she knew one day she well get her daughter to greatness. Regina will be Queen. She knew without a doubt she was going to make that happen. People were going to bow down before her daughter. She was so lost in her thoughts as she stared down at her baby, Regina looking up and meeting her eyes. It wasn't until the King spoke did she look up._

"_Princess Cora, please," he said and she stepped forward, showing him her child. "Tell me daughter, what's her name?" Regina looked at him and the King smiled at his baby granddaughter just as Cora turned her to face the royalties below._

"_Her name is Regina for one day she will be Queen." She raised her daughter in the air and watched with a cold kind of satisfactory as everyone bowed before her. Yes, one day she will be Queen and Cora will do anything it takes to get her daughter to greatness._


	4. Chapter 3 You Gave Me A Baby

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Enjoy and I'll update soon.**

* * *

Chapter 3 You Gave Me A Baby

The next morning Regina canceled whatever meetings she had and went with Snow to the hospital to confirm the pregnancy. She didn't want to tell Jason until she knew for sure. She couldn't bare the thought of giving him false hope. She knew he wanted children and it hurt to know that that was the one thing she couldn't give him. After being turned down by two doctors Snow got fed up and demanded that someone would see to her stepmother and as their Queen they right away did as they were told. Now Regina was sitting on the examine table, dressed in a hospital gown while they waited for the doctor. She was nervous, Snow could tell.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," she said quietly from where she was sitting on a chair.

"I'm just worried that there's nothing in there," Regina said softly, unconsciously placing her hand on her stomach. They were then engulfed in a comfortable silence, Regina nervously fidgeting with her gown. Seeing this, Snow stood and approached her. She stood in front of her and gently tilted her chin so that Regina would look at her. All she saw was worry and fear in those brown eyes.

"Jason will still love you."

"Even if I can't give him a baby…" she stated, her voice shaking and Snow knew she was trying to hold back on her emotions to keep herself from falling apart. It was her way of preparing herself for the news she would soon get.

"Listen to me; you know your body better than anyone. Do really believe you're not pregnant?"

"I… I don't know."

"Yes you do. Stop preparing yourself for the worse and trust your instincts."

"Snow…"

"Trust yourself."

"How can I believe something as good as a baby when I am undeserving of one? So much has happened Snow. I lost a lot of good in my life and now I can't even accept this without being terrified it'll get taken away."

"Underserving? Regina," Snow admonished in an affectionate tone. "You deserve to have another baby especially after all the good you've been doing. I know you lost a lot but times have changed. You've gained a family and a wonderful husband and now you get to have his baby. You're allowed to be happy."

Those words were true but it didn't ease the foreboding dread that maybe there really wasn't a baby growing inside her. Instead of saying anything else Regina simply took Snow's hand and gave it a squeeze just as the doctor walked in. They could both see the nervousness in his eyes but with one glare from Snow he kept his mouth shut and remained professional. He asked Regina some routine questions before having her lie on the table. The gel was cold but Regina's gaze was fixed on the screen. She couldn't see anything and the realization that she was right… that there really wasn't a baby inside of her hit her like a ton of bricks but she kept her mask in place and Snow could see it. She squeezed her hand and lovingly pushed a strand of hair away from her face in comfort.

"There's nothing there…" Regina stated, her voice emotionless and her eyes never leaving the screen. The doctor glanced at her before pointing at a small shadow on the screen.

"Do you see that?" he asked and both Regina and Snow looked at the shadow in confusion.

"It's a shadow," she stated, her voice on the edge of agitation.

"I'd say that shadow is about two weeks old. Congratulations Madame Mayor, you're pregnant." Regina had barely even registered those words as Snow happily hugged her and whispered her congratulations. She just stared at the screen in shock.

"That little dot is my baby?" she asked, her voice full of shock mixed with fascination and Snow couldn't help but laugh with joy. The look on her stepmother's face was priceless. She hugged her, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Yes Regina, that's your baby."

* * *

Regina was excited and nervous all at once. How was she going to tell Jason? He was going to be ecstatic just as she and Snow were. He had talked about wanting kids and even asked if she was willing to adopt again once she told him that she couldn't have kids. This was a miracle and an addition to her now growing family… a family she would have never thought in a million years she would have or even be a part of but what warmed her heart the most was that Henry was going to be a big brother and as funny as it was Snow was going to be a big sister. She had the joy of reminding Snow on the drive home and couldn't help but make fun of her for it. Now here she was, pacing the foyer and waiting for Jason to come home. It wasn't till she heard the jingle of keys outside and the click of the lock did she stop her pacing and the moment the door opened she had Jason in a breathtaking kiss before he can even step through the door.

He pulled away and held her close and for some reason she looked so beautiful to him. She always looked beautiful to him but at this moment there was something different about her. She was glowing.

"Hi," he whispered, his voice breathless from the kiss. Their lips were just inches apart and she smiled that glowing smile. Something was definitely different but he couldn't tell what it was. Her eyes were sparkling and he can feel the joy and love radiating off of her.

"Hello you wonderful wonderful man," she whispered, bringing him in for another kiss and pulling him inside. They pulled away and he shut the door behind them. She took his face in her hands and looked into those soft brown eyes that always made her knees go weak.

"What did I do to deserve a greeting like this?" he asked, his eyes shining with amusement and love for the woman he was holding against him.

"You gave me a baby," she said softly and she watched as he registered what she just said. He smiled then and placed both of his hands over hers that were still on his cheeks.

"What? You're pregnant?" he asked, his voice full of shock but at the same time happiness. She nodded as he removed her hands from his face and lovingly kissed them before meeting her eyes. "We're having a baby?"

"Yes," she whispered, not being able to stop the tears from streaming down her face. He lovingly dried her tears, amazed at the emotions she was so openly showing him. She had come so far since they've met and now they were having a baby. He looked down at her stomach and got down on his knees. She watched with teary eyes as he lifted her shirt, gently placing his hand on her skin. She shivered at his touch, their eyes meeting for just a second before he looked at her stomach again and placed a gentle kiss on their unborn baby.

* * *

_He appeared next to the crib and peered down at the four month old baby girl with dark curls and chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes were so innocent compared to what they would become in the future. If his visions were true this was the child that would cast his dark curse… the child that he would train and manipulate to get him where he needed to be. This was the child that would give him his happy ending._

_She was looking at him curiously and the moment he picked her up and held her against him did her mother walk in. His back was turned to the door but he didn't need to look to know who it was. He smiled at her words._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Cora's voice was full of venom and it occurred to him that she didn't seem to care that Rumplestiltskin was holding her daughter. He turned to her, letting out an insane sounding giggle._

"_Just saying hello to the little one since you've been careless to introduce us." At those words Cora smirked and approached the imp._

"_She's not yours Rumple. She belongs to the Prince therefore she isn't yours to take."_

"_By blood no but one day she will be mine. One day she'll be powerful and just as dark as you and I. She'll be powerful enough to be your downfall."_

"_And let me guess, you saw this in your visions?" she asked mockingly with a sinister chuckle._

"_Not only did I see it dearie, but she's destined to stop you. She's destined for a fate bigger than you can imagine… a fate that will leave her dark and evil." Those words sent a chill down Cora's spine. She knew the imp was right. The fact that Regina would one day be her downfall unnerved her. She should just get rid of the child and be done with her but no. Her ambition was to make everyone pay, to bow down to her and the only way she can do that was through her daughter. No, she decided Regina would live. She would have to keep a tight leash on the girl to ensure she doesn't fall in the path of fate and kill her. _

_If Cora truly had her heart the words dark and evil would have worried her. She would have done anything to make sure her daughter was happy, that she stayed good but her heartless soul made her only care about herself and about power._

"_I don't care if she takes the lives of hundreds. She will not be my downfall if it's the last thing I do!" she spat as she ripped the child from Rumplestiltskin. He only giggled knowing that Cora's actions will only make Regina as dark as she was destined to become. Regina had started crying and they could hear Henry rushing down the hall. Regina's cry was full of fear and they knew he was coming to check on her._

"_Remember dearie, she's destined for greatness," he said with a high pitched giggle before disappearing in a cloud of magic. She stood there; staring at the spot that the imp had just disappeared from. Regina was crying in her arms but she hardly realized it as she registered what Rumplestiltskin had told her. In that moment she decided she would be the one to decide her daughter's fate. Her daughter will be Queen. She will be powerful and Regina would love her for it therefore she wouldn't be her downfall. What she didn't know was that these actions were exactly what Regina needed to become dark. It wasn't until Henry had rushed in did she snap out of her thoughts._

"_Cora, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he took a terrified Regina from her. "Why is she scared? What happened?"_

"_Nothing…nightmare," she uttered, still obviously shocked at what she heard. Henry didn't acknowledge her reply as he rocked Regina in his arms, trying to calm her with soothing words. He would do anything for her, he'd die for her and unfortunately in the future he would be too much of a coward to protect her from his wife's dark magic and cruel abuse. He held her close to his chest and didn't seem to notice the way Cora had stormed out of the room. In this moment all that mattered was the scared baby in his arms._

"_It's ok Gina, I'm here," he whispered. "Daddy's here."_

* * *

**In case anyone's confused in the first story Regina had found out that she was destined to be Cora's downfall so in this flashback we see how Cora finds out.**


	5. Chapter 4 You'll Always Be My First Baby

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! Enjoy and I'll update soon :) If there are any typos I'll fix them later**

* * *

Chapter 4 You'll Always Be My First Baby

Emma can smell the apple pancakes the moment she stepped out into the hall. She right away knew it was Snow but it didn't make sense. Snow hated apple flavored… anything! Regina was the one with the apple fetish. Snow wouldn't cook anything that had apples in it which was why she thought this was strange. She knocked and heard the click of the lock. Snow stood there wearing an apron with a spatula in her hand.

"Hi honey," she greeted, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing back to the stove to flip the pancakes before they burned.

"Are you making apple pancakes?" she asked in disbelief now that her eyes had confirmed what she was smelling.

"Yeah, Regina will be here soon and I thought I'd do something special for her," Snow replied as Emma sat across from her at the counter while she placed the last of the pancakes on a plate and turned off the stove. Emma hardly heard her as she leaned over to try to steal a piece but Snow caught her and slapped her hand away.

"Hey those are for Regina," she scolded and Emma sat back with a pout. Snow couldn't keep the affectionate smirk off her face. Emma looked adorable when she did that.

"Why are you making pancakes for her anyway? I'm your daughter and she's just well… mean." Obviously Emma wasn't looking forward to their training session this morning which Regina was now running late to. That was strange too and Emma couldn't help but think something weird was going on.

"She's trying Emma," Snow said as she relented and served Emma a plate and a cup of coffee.

"I know, I know," she sighed, taking a grateful sip of her coffee before setting it back down. "I'm trying too but I can't activate it. It only happens at the spur of the moment," she explained, referring to their failed magic lessons from the past few days. Regina was getting impatient and so was Emma which often made the two women argue more than ever these days.

"When emotions are high," Snow stated.

"Exactly," Emma sighed just as Regina suddenly walked in through the unlocked door.

"You're late," Emma stated harshly as she turned to face her and right away noticed the ill posture of the Mayor. She looked as if she were going to be sick just like yesterday during the town meeting. Whatever bug Regina had, it was clear she wasn't over it. "Uh are you ok?" she asked as Regina sat next to her. She was pale and shaky and the moment Snow placed the pancakes in front of her, her hand flew to her mouth and she bolted to the bathroom.

"Regina?" Snow asked, her voice full of concern as she and Emma went after her. They found her kneeling by the toilet and throwing up whatever she had eaten this morning. Snow immediately went over to her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly until she finished.

"It's ok, you're ok," Snow whispered as she helped Regina stand. She flushed the toilet and cleared her throat, maintaining her composure in front of Emma.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked awkwardly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. This was the second time Emma had seen Regina get sick and just like before Regina was putting up her walls to hide her embarrassment.

"Do I look ok Miss Swan? My stomach seems to have a personal vendetta against me," she snapped and Snow slapped her lightly on the arm for being rude. "Hey!"

"That was uncalled for," Snow scolded her and Regina slowly met Emma's gaze.

"I'm sorry," she grumbled and Emma could see she was holding back from rolling her eyes.

"Whatever let's just get started," Emma said before turning to leave. Once she was gone and it was just Regina and Snow, Regina's expression softened. She turned to Snow, not at all liking the annoyed expression on her face for being so rude to her daughter.

"Snow…"

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice to my daughter every now and then Regina."

"I know… I just… I panicked ok. This is the second time she's seen me like this and my defenses went up and I just snapped. I'm sorry." Snow really didn't want to make an issue of this right now so she let it go and gave her a small smile just when Regina suddenly started to feel sick again. Snow watched as the blood drained from her face, leaving her pale and Snow right away moved her so that she was leaning against the toilet again. She heaved again and all Snow could do was hold back her hair and whisper comforting words in her ear. When she was done Regina sat back against the wall as Snow flushed the toilet.

"Apples…" she murmured with her head between her knees as she tried to control the nausea. Snow looked at her in confusion as she sat beside her.

"Apples?"

"Apples," Regina said again as she looked at Snow. "Everytime I see, eat, or smell anything that's apple I get sick like this. My shampoo smells like apples and now I've been throwing up all morning ever since my shower."

"That's why you were late," Snow stated in realization.

"Yeah, the morning sickness is bad. I can't even think about food and apples just sets it off. What idiot decided to call it morning sickness if it's an all-day thing?" Snow couldn't help but smile at Regina's rant. She could remember the morning sickness all too clearly while she was pregnant with Emma. It was bad and she could remember the way certain smells or foods were enough to set it off. By the dark circles under Regina's eyes, it looks as if she had been up all night throwing up.

"Come on," she said as she stood and helped her stepmother up. "Rinse out your mouth and then join us. I have a recipe that I happened to perfect while I was pregnant myself. I'll make it for you while you start your training session with Emma."

* * *

Once Regina washed out her mouth and joined Emma and Snow, she right away noticed the drink Snow was making with the blender. Emma was sitting at the counter waiting to start their session.

"Please tell me there aren't any apples in there Snow," she grumbled, already feeling the nausea starting back up.

"Of course not, trust me after you drink this you'll feel a whole lot better."

"I'll hold you to that dear," she said before turning her gaze to a confused looking Emma. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said, standing up and following Regina to the living room. They started off with the exercises that Regina had taught her and just like the lessons before it was useless and not only that but Emma could see Regina was starting to tire quickly. The nausea wasn't getting any better and she was forced to stop the lessons for the day. She was sitting in the couch looking miserable when Snow brought over the drink. It looked like a smoothie with a really weird color to it. To be honest it looked kind of green and Regina eyed it with disdain. Emma was sitting on a chair across from the couch while Snow sat beside her stepmother and handed her the drink.

"Thanks dear but what exactly is in it?"

"It's an old family recipe for morning sickness…" Snow trailed off, her hand flying to her mouth at the realization of what she just said. Regina shot her a glare as Emma put the pieces together and looked at Regina with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"You're… you're pregnant?" It all made sense now. This explained the weird behavior and the mysterious sickness. The Mayor and former Evil Queen is pregnant.

"Thanks Snow," Regina grumbled before meeting Emma's gaze. "I planned on telling you all during dinner tonight but yes Miss Swan, I'm pregnant. Now I hope you do keep quiet. I wish to tell Henry myself. Since now you know you might as well tell Charming as well."

"Oh yes… yes of course," she replied, stumbling on her words. When Regina was sure Emma could be trusted she looked at the glass of the weird drink before looking up at Snow.

"Go on, it's not poisoned," Snow said making Regina smirk before hesitantly taking a sip. Surprisingly it wasn't bad. It tasted of fruit and herbs, nothing at all like how she thought it would taste and after a few more slow slips as Snow and Emma chatted, she was starting to feel a little better.

"You know dear, this might just be working," she said, setting the now empty glass on the coffee table. Emma groaned at the memory of her pregnant days spent in jail.

"I would've killed for one of those when I was pregnant with Henry," Emma said. "That kid made me sick for anything that was described as food."

"Seriously, Snow what's in it?" Regina asked, still fascinated by this home remedy.

"It's a secret, not telling," Snow said and laughed at the pout on Regina's lips.

"Fine but just so you know you're going to be making these for me every morning."

* * *

That's exactly what Snow was doing the next morning and had sent the "mystery drink" with Henry on his way to the diner where Regina was waiting to have breakfast with him. By his posture, Regina could tell it wasn't his morning the moment he walked through the door and slid into the booth. He sat across from her and pushed over the drink.

"Grams said this is for you."

"Thank you Henry and _good morning_," she said with emphasizes which caused him to roll his eyes. Regina frowned at that. She didn't like the lack of manners she's been seeing lately and decided to have a little chat with Emma later.

"Good morning mom," he grumbled without making eye contact as he picked up his menu.

"Henry, what's wrong?" she asked softly. He looked up at her, meeting her concerned soft brown eyes. There was something different about her especially the way she kept taking small sips from the thermos Snow had sent her. He knew she's been sick lately and wondered if the drink was some kind of remedy Snow had created.

"Nothing," he said, not all knowing what to say. He didn't know what he was feeling these days. Everything was just so confusing lately. She gave him a patient nod and decided to drop the subject and it astounded him how much she had changed. In the past when he was younger she was relentless when it came to getting him to open up about his feelings but now here she was, giving him the control. She would wait until he was ready to share and now he was thinking if it had been a mistake moving out and hurting her the way he did. Life with Emma lately consisted of nothing but arguments. He loved Emma but she was driving him crazy. Maybe he could move back in. He was sure Jason wouldn't mind. He was practically like a father to him. He'd have to think about it first though.

"Ok Henry," she whispered. After that brief conversation Ruby had showed up to take their orders. Henry ordered his usual pancakes and cup of hot chocolate while Regina decided on something light. She felt better thanks to Snow's drink but she didn't want to risk it.

"I'll take some dry toast and maybe a small side of chopped melon." Henry looked at her as if she was crazy and had missed the way Ruby's eyes glanced at her stomach in realization. She was a wolf and with her enhanced senses she knew the former Queen was with child. She gave her a small understanding smile to keep quiet and nodded before walking away.

"Dry toast and fruit? Are you still sick mom?" Henry asked.

"A little, actually that's the reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"You want to have a talk about why you're throwing up all the time?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Henry!" she admonished.

"What?"

"Ok let's just start over," she said and reached over to take her son's hand and simply just looked at him. He was growing up so fast and it hurt that she wasn't there every second to see it. He wasn't that little boy anymore who had begged her to stay with him on his first day of kindergarten or the little boy that had told her she was the best mommy in the world. No, he was a preteen now and soon he would be a man. Her eyes welled up at the thought and Henry was starting to look embarrassed.

"Oh god, mom are you going to cry?" Regina cleared her throat and regained her composure.

"Of course not dear."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've missed you," she said solemnly and he suddenly knew in that moment that he wanted to move back in with her. He was going to tell her. It was on the tip of his tongue until the moment was shattered by the next words that had come out of her mouth.

"Henry, the reason why I wanted to talk to you is because I have some news. How would you feel if you were to become a big brother?" He looked at her skeptically. He knew she couldn't have kids which only left one option.

"Um great I guess... Are you adopting?" She shook her head; her eyes welling up once more and he could see the happiness and love reflecting in them.

"I'm pregnant." His expression crumbled at the thought of her and Jason starting a family. He knew now that he was a fool for thinking he could just move back in. They were having a baby, their own family and he didn't want to intrude on that; after all he had chosen Emma.

"Oh, that's great mom."

"Henry? You're ok with this right?" Her voice was so unsure and it broke his heart that it was so hard to be happy for her.

"Yeah mom, you deserve this but how… I thought you couldn't get pregnant."

"I can't," she stated. "I don't know how but it happened but Henry you do know that I love you right? I love you just as much as this baby."

"Yeah I know. You tell me you love me everyday." She looked at him with those eyes again, those eyes that were so intense. He could see the love shinning in them and he knew that she would never lie about loving him even if he thought she did in the past.

"You'll always be my first baby," she said, reaching out and pushing his bangs away from his face. "You need a haircut," she mumbled more so to herself and he pulled away in embarrassment. He was 13 and his mom was treating him like a little kid.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," he groaned and she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_Cora watched with jealous eyes as a two year old Regina took shaky steps to her father's arms. There was no bond between mother and daughter and even though Cora didn't have the heart to love her daughter, she still felt that spark of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. They were outside of their summer estate and Henry thought it would be a good idea to spend the evening outside. It was warm even though the sun was starting to set. It was the only reason why Cora decided to stay instead of going back inside. Lately she was getting tired of her husband going against her wishes. His behavior wouldn't last long. When the day came where she would succeed in her self -taught magic lessons she would show him his place. _

_She watched with a scowl on her face as Henry played with Regina. She was only two years old now and had learned how to say a few key words through the random babbling she did. Regina started giggling as Henry lifted her in the air and started baby talking to her._

"_Henry! Why do you insist on talking to her like a fool? She is a young lady so treat her as such," she snapped, taking out her frustrations on her husband. His face fell and he slowly set the young girl down._

"_Sorry my love, we were just playing." Those words had started their argument and as they were focused on fighting with each other they didn't notice the two year old making her way down to the lake and into the dark woods._

_The golden man had been watching her and he practically giggled in delight when her parents were too distracted to notice her following his distant form into the woods. He wanted the child… needed the child to grow up dark enough to cast his curse. He could fake her death and kidnap her and her parents wouldn't know any better. This was the perfect moment and he was going to take it. _

_He watched as the baby entered the woods in her white gown. Her short dark hair had light curls and the violet ribbon that Cora had put in her hair had blown away on her way here. He appeared in front of her and instead of cowering away in fear like most children do, she looked up at him and smiled._

* * *

"_Wait a minute… shut up!" Cora snapped at her husband when she noticed something was wrong. She looked around and noticed the absence of their daughter. "Where's Regina?" _

_Henry looked around and stood up from his chair in panic, protectiveness and fear gleaming in his eyes. "Regina!"_

"_The lake," Cora stated, her eyes fixed on the dark shimmering water in the distance. She stood and angrily faced Henry. "You idiot! You were supposed to be watching her!" He only ignored that half honest statement, finding so many reasons as to why that statement as well as the blame was wrong. It was equally their fault. They had let their petty argument distract them from watching their kid. Cora was her mother and she should have been watching her too but right now he didn't care. All that mattered was finding his baby girl before anything bad happened. They both rushed down to the lake and he quickly waded through the shallow water in case she had fallen in. It was Cora that had seen the violet ribbon when she moved her lantern towards the woods. She moved closer to it and pulled it from the bush it had been caught on._

"_Regina!" she cried out as she walked further into the woods and it was then that she heard her daughter giggling._

* * *

_Rumplestiltskin had almost managed to grab her but instantly retreated when Cora's voice sounded from behind them. He could see the fear on the two year old's face as she turned to the sound of her mother's voice. The young girl was afraid of her and he watched from his hiding place as Cora appeared and roughly lifted the child into her arms._

"_Regina! Don't you ever run away like that again! What were you thinking you insolent child!" she all but snapped in her face, her hand roughly gripping the young child's chin making her cry._

"_Stop crying child," she scolded her as she started to carry her out of the woods. That scene had changed the imp's plans. He could already see the deep rooted fear the young child had for her mother. He could see the loveless expression in Cora's eyes as she snapped at Regina. Perhaps this woman would be enough to create his dark and powerful sorceress. _


	6. Chapter 5 Love Was The Source

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! In case anyone gets confused the italics in this chapter only are both a dream and a flashback. Enjoy and I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 Love Was The Source

"Try again!" Regina snapped in frustration. It's been a few days since Emma found about Regina's pregnancy and now here they were in Regina's backyard after work hours. The magic lessons hadn't approved and Emma could tell Regina was not having it today.

"This is hopeless Regina!" Emma cried out from her spot on the grass. Regina sat a few feet across from her with one of Henry's old softballs instead of an apple sitting in front of her. The apples made her sick so Regina happened to find the ball in the garage. "I'd say forget this whole thing. If I can't activate it what are the chances I'll hurt someone?" Those words were full of utter defeat and Regina couldn't help the anger rising within her. She angrily stood and approached the blonde.

"Hey!" Emma snapped in annoyance as Regina roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Your magic is activated by emotion Miss Swan and what do you think will happen when someone pisses you off enough to send them crashing through a wall! You need to learn to control it! You can't just forget about it!" she hissed, invading Emma's personal space. Her eyes were on fire and her expression was full of anger.

"I'm trying! It's not easy when keep yelling at me!" Regina shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I being too hard on you princess?" she sneered, her words full of venom. What Emma didn't know was that Regina had changed her gameplan and she was falling right into her trap.

"Don't call me that," Emma growled darkly. She wasn't sure if it was possible but Regina managed to take a single step closer.

"Or what?" she hissed just as darkly.

"Back off Regina!" The Mayor smirked, her eyes darker than ever.

"No."

"I had enough of this," Emma said in an angry kind of calm as she stepped back and headed for the back door. Regina was hot on her heels and quickly stood between Emma and the sliding glass door.

"What are you going to do? Run away? Obviously that's the only thing you're good at!" Regina yelled and those words were enough to make Emma stand her ground.

"You know nothing about me Madame Mayor."

"I know enough and I know when things get too much for you, you run. Just like the night you tried to take Henry out of town before the curse broke." She smirked at the surprised expression on Emma's face. "That's right, I know all about your little kidnapping attempt and you're lucky I didn't have you arrested."

"Me arrested?" Emma scoffed. "No you're lucky! You have enough blood on your hands to get you thrown in jail for life!"

"Those murders weren't of this world," Regina growled hostilely.

"No but you did frame Snow for murder and kidnapped Kathryn. You were hardly stable back then to be a fit mother so no _you're_ lucky I haven't thrown your ass in jail!" Those words hurt. The reminder of how much she had hurt Snow the year Emma had first come to town hurt deeply and that was one of the many regrets she had but she could see her plan was working. She needed to figure out the source of Emma's magic. Obviously anger triggered it but it wasn't the source and if she found it then Emma could freely access it. She didn't want to have to resort to this plan but now she was getting desperate. Emma only needed one more push that will throw her off the edge. She gave her a venomous smile and it was as if Emma was looking at the woman she used to be… as if she was looking into the eyes of the cruel Mayor she had once been.

"Yes I am," she stated in a voice so much like the Evil Queen. She stepped closer and leaned in so close they could feel each other's breath. "Especially since I killed Graham. I had his heart and I crushed it to dust." Those words were whispered darkly but to Emma they were loud and clear and she was suddenly blinded by rage. Regina had killed the only man she'd ever let in since being betrayed by Henry's father. He was taken too soon and unfairly. He was a good man who didn't deserve the fate he got. She didn't notice the purple shimmering shield that had surrounded only Regina's stomach. She could feel the magic running through her veins like poison and before she knew it Regina was flying back into the glass door. She landed on her dining room floor surrounded by glass. The blood drained from Emma's face and the anger was suddenly replaced by fear. The magical shield that she didn't see had already disappeared and all Regina could do was gasp for air.

_Shit… The baby!_

"Regina! I'm so sorry! Are you ok!" she exclaimed, rushing over and kneeling beside her, not quite knowing what to do as Regina fought for air. Jason and Henry who were playing video games in the living room had heard the crash and were now rushing in to see what happened. The look on Jason's face when he saw his pregnant wife lying on the floor surrounded by glass and blood was full of nothing but fear and a deep kind of worry that made Emma feel even more guilty than she already felt.

"Regina!" he exclaimed as he got down next to her and gently took her face in his hands, his eyes quickly assessing her body for wounds and Emma noticed how they lingered on her stomach longer than necessary. Regina seemed to just have the wind knocked out of her along with a few minor cuts from the glass. He lifted her so that he was holding her and rubbing her back in order to help her breathe.

"You're ok honey, take a breath," he whispered and within a minute Regina was doing just that. Jason helped her up and his hand flew to her stomach. "Gina, the baby…"

"The baby's fine. I protected it with my magic the moment I sensed Emma activating hers."

"Wait a minute…You baited me!" Emma shouted as she realized that she had fallen into Regina's trap.

"You did this?" Jason asked Emma and she had never seen him so angry. She couldn't blame him. For a moment there he thought he had lost his kid.

"Jason calm down. It was me ok. I needed to find out where the heart of her magic lied. I had to get her mad," Regina explained. At those words he tore his accusing glare from Emma and stared at his wife in disbelief.

"Regina you could have been seriously hurt! The baby…"

"Is fine," she finished his sentence. "I wouldn't risk our child's life. I know what I'm doing."

"Regina you went through a glass door!" he exclaimed in utter disbelief and no one seemed to noticed the shocked 13 year old standing behind them and silently taking all this in. He's seen Regina and Jason fight before but never like this. He's never seen Jason so scared and angry at the same time. Emma scoffed at those words and couldn't help the words that flew out of her mouth.

"Deserves a lot more than that," she murmured bitterly to herself, obviously still reeling from Regina's confession about Graham. Jason turned to her.

"What?" he growled, not liking the way she said that about his wife and before he can say anything else to the sheriff, Regina was pulling him away so that he can look at her.

"She's not wrong," she whispered and he could see her eyes clouding over with the memories of her past. Whatever it was that Regina said to get Emma angry he could only guess that it was dark and that it clearly hurt the other woman. "Let me talk to her… please," she whispered.

"Ok," he said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "We'll talk about this later." She nodded, kissing him lightly on the cheek and when he was sure Regina was ok, he led Henry back into the living room so that the two women could talk.

It was silent between them. Emma's gaze was fixed on the broken glass. She couldn't believe what Regina had let her do. She could've seriously hurt her not to mention the baby and then there's the revelation of the truth behind Graham's death. Henry was right when he told her it was Regina who had taken the sheriff's life and not a heart attack like everyone originally thought.

"Emma… I…"

"Don't!" she snapped, interrupting whatever Regina was going to say. Her eyes flashed to the woman before her. "You don't get to talk. You killed him! You took him and decided just now to tell me."

"I needed to get you angry. I needed to find the source of your magic."

"So you used Graham's death?" she asked in disgust. The intensity of those words felt like a punch in the gut. It was cruel of her to manipulate Emma's emotions the way she did. It was selfish, she knew that now.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, forcing herself to hold Emma's fiery gaze. "For everything… for the things I said… for Graham. He didn't deserve what he got and I was too far gone then to realize that. I regretted it the moment…" she trailed off at Emma's anguished expression. She sighed in defeat and stepped up to the younger woman. "That night shouldn't have happened. I should have been stronger to deal with the rejection but I wasn't. I should have let him be happy with you." Emma's face softened at those words but Regina could still see the deep sadness in her eyes. Graham's murder was something she will never forgive Regina for but it was in the past… a past that Emma was all too aware of. She decided to just let it go even if she could feel the anger bubbling inside her still.

"What was the source?" Emma asked in a shaky voice as she tried to control the torrent of emotions inside her being. Regina seemed to be caught off guard with that question but quickly recovered.

"Love," she stated. "Love was the source." Regina should have known in the first place and she mentally berated herself for having to put Emma through so much emotional turmoil. She was the daughter of Snow White and the Prince… the product of true love.

She should have known.

* * *

Later that evening Regina had found Jason sweeping the glass from the floor. After what happened with Emma that afternoon she had let her go, deciding that they had done enough for one day. She approached her husband, taking note of the temporary plastic he had covered the damaged door with until they can repair it tomorrow.

"Honey, leave it. Come to bed." Her voice was soft and he looked up to meet her eyes.

"You're not invincible Gina." Those few words told her everything that had been going on inside her lover's head. He was worried for her and she couldn't afford to think she was indestructible when she had their baby inside her.

"I know…" He gave her a soft smile and pulled her close to him for a loving kiss that always left them breathless. He laid his hand on her stomach, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't," she whispered as she took his hand and led him upstairs. That night was spent with nothing but loving caresses and touches. Lips on warm skin and breaths labored as they expressed their love for one another and when it was over Jason held his sleeping wife close to him. Like the nights before since he found out she was pregnant, he laid his hand on her stomach, reveling in the fact that she was carrying his child. Her body was full of scratches from the glass but weren't deep enough to require stiches and just like she had explained to him before, her stomach was protected. It was clean from cuts and he knew she'll always protect their child. Still it did not quench the fear when he saw her lying on the floor like that. He tightened his hold on her, hugging her against him as he buried his face into her neck and placing a small kiss on soft skin.

_It was just a few months after the incident at the lake when Cora had first struck the two year old. She had used magic on Regina before as punishment but she never once raised a hand to her. It was late into the night when it happened. Cora was awakened by something but she wasn't sure what. Henry was away for another business trip so she was alone tonight. She slowly slid out from under the thick covers and stood up from the bed. _

_There! She heard it again and she realized it wasn't just a noise that had woken her up. It was Regina crying out for her father. The jealousy that she constantly felt was stronger than ever as she made her way to the nursery._

"_Dad-dee!" she cried out the moment Cora walked in. The two year old was standing in her crib, her face full of tears and if Cora had even cared just a little bit she would've seen the fear in daughter's brown eyes._

"_It's ok Regina. Stop crying I'm here," Cora said as she picked her up._

"_No Mama! Dad-dee!" she cried out, trashing in her mother's arms in attempt to get away from her._

"_Regina stop!" Cora exclaimed as she tried to hold on to the hysterical child. Regina often had nightmares and she and Henry both knew they were images of Cora using her magic on her that was haunting Regina's dreams. Henry had stood up to her the first time she ever woke up screaming. He was so angry he went as far as forbidding her to practice anymore magic but Cora refused and for the first time used it on him to show him just who exactly was in charge here. Since that night he didn't dare go against her wishes even if she was raising his little girl into the air whenever she acted out._

"_No! Dad-dee Dad-dee Dad-dee! Want Dad-dee!" Regina screamed through frantic tears as if she were afraid of being in her mother's arms. Not being able to hold on without the risk of dropping her Cora roughly placed her back in the crib and Regina instantly moved to the corner, putting distance between herself and her mother._

"_Regina! Stop crying it was just a dream," Cora said, trying to calm her. She reached out to dry her tears but Regina only flinched away in defiance. _

"_No!" she cried out, her voice full of so much fear but Cora only saw this as insolence. She didn't see how much her child was already scared of her. She thought it was just a tantrum and didn't think twice as she snapped at her._

"_I'm warning you child!"_

"_Dad-dee!" she shouted as if she thought Henry was somewhere in the house. Her gaze kept scanning the door as if she were expecting him to come through any minute and save her._

"_He's not here Regina!" The toddler wasn't having it and she took it upon herself to stand and attempt at climbing over the crib railing that she had learned to do over the past few weeks. However, Cora grabbed her before she could lift her leg over the rail. She picked her up and sat her down even as Regina screamed the moment she felt her mother's hands on her. Cora honestly didn't know what to do. If she used magic the screaming and crying would only get worse and she could feel herself losing her temper. The toddler got up to try again but Cora only pushed her down and restrained her with magic causing the girl to panic. The screaming got louder and the crying was past hysterical. She was crying so much she couldn't even talk and Cora's head was spinning with the loud screaming._

"_Stop it now!" she snapped and before she knew it she slapped Regina across the face. The shock of what she had just done made her release Regina from her magical hold and now the toddler was looking up at her with wide fearful eyes. Instead of feeling the remorse she should have felt, all she could feel was relief for the sudden quietness in the room. Regina's lip quivered and Cora thought the screaming was going to start again but instead Regina threw herself down on the mattress, burying her face into the white sheets and silently cried. Cora shook her head in disgust at Regina's meltdown._

"_I didn't do anything you didn't deserve Regina. It's for your own good now be good and go to sleep and I'm not leaving until you do," she stated as she placed a blanket on the heartbroken child. She watched her until she cried herself to sleep. She had never once thought about hitting her daughter but it just happened. She didn't even realize what she had done until her hand made contact with Regina's cheek. The fact that it worked was enough to justify her reason for hitting her child and she didn't doubt this would be the last time as she walked away from the crib and closed the door to the now quiet dimly lit room. _

Regina sat up fast, her heart racing as she looked around the dark room. Her breathing was labored and as she tried to get her bearings Jason sat up and the moment he touched her, she flinched, fear flashing across her eyes as she turned to face him.

"It's ok, it's just me," he said, his voice full of concern as she realized it wasn't the cruel hands of her mother and she wasn't that terrified two year old in her dream. He pulled her into his arms and she held on as if he was her lifeline. He could feel her shaking against him and he pulled away to meet her eyes through the darkness.

"What did you see?" he asked softly, his hand reaching up and lovingly caressing her cheek, the same cheek that was struck by her mother.

"Cora," she whispered, her voice strained with emotion. That was all he needed to hear to know that she had dreamt of her mother's abuse. What he didn't know was that it was a memory she didn't even know she had till now.

"Hey, hey look at me," he said softly. "She can't hurt you anymore."

"It just felt so real," she found herself saying. It was as if she were standing in that room, watching her mother abuse the small version of her.

"I know…" he whispered as he laid down and pulled her with him. He held her close so that her head rested on his shoulder. She placed her hand over his heart, feeling it beat beneath her fingers. It was comforting after what she had just seen. She could feel herself slowly calming down just by being in Jason's arms. When Henry was first placed into her arms as an infant she swore she would never raise a hand to him and as she felt Jason's hand sliding under her shirt and resting on her stomach, she silently made that same promise. She would never lay a hand to this baby like her mother had done to her. She would never make her child scared of her. Her last thoughts before falling asleep again was the thought of this child growing up and knowing nothing but love.


	7. Chapter 6 I Did That

**I'm sorry for the long wait. My muse just seemed to disappear and it led to a huge writer's block which frusterated me to no end. Enjoy this chapter and I'll try not to keep you waiting again. Its late so whatever mistakes you find I'll fix them tomorrow. Thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 I did That

_The moment Henry opened the door to the estate he was attacked by an over excited toddler. It had only been one night and it was as if Regina hadn't seen him in days. Ever since Cora had been using magic as punishment he's been reluctant on leaving Regina alone with her. He's seen what she can do and he was ashamed to say that he was afraid of his now powerful wife._

"_Dad-dee!" she exclaimed, raising her arms to be held. He seemed to freeze for a second when he noticed the purple mark on her face. He can feel his anger rising from the pit of his stomach. He didn't have to ask to know who hit Regina. Cora was standing a distance behind Regina and she met his angry gaze as if she were daring him to challenge her but being the coward he was he didn't say anything and moved his gaze to his little girl. He didn't want to risk getting her angry so instead he stayed quiet and picked up Regina who was smiling and talking in her own baby language. _

"_Hey baby girl," he cooed gently, taking in every inch of her to see if she wasn't hurt anywhere else. It was hard keeping quiet about the abuse especially when she started whispering mama and putting her hand on her bruised cheek._

"_I know sweetheart," he whispered, placing a feather light kiss to her wounded cheek before walking up to Cora. Her eyes flashed dangerously and her lips were curled into a satisfied smirk as she realized he wasn't going to do anything to defend their child. He greeted her as if nothing was wrong and he could feel Regina shrinking into his arms as if she were afraid that Cora would take her away from him. She was quiet and looking up at her mother with fearful eyes._

_For the years to come, the way she looked at the mother who abused her, never did go away._

* * *

Regina couldn't help the small smile from gracing her lips as Emma raised the softball from her palm and high into the air. It was a few days after the incident with the glass door. The two women, especially Emma needed space before they continued their lessons again. It was tensed when Emma showed up at the mansion at their usual time but as Regina instructed her what to do now that she knew Emma's source, the Storybrooke sheriff complied and with just one try the ball was hovering over Regina. She was standing the usual distance from Emma as the ball began to slowly make its way over to the blonde and when it was merely inches above her it fell lifelessly to the ground. Emma's eyes shinned with accomplishment as she picked up the ball.

"I did it," she said as Regina walked over to her.

"Yes you did now we can move on to more important matters," she said and Emma looked away sheepishly. According to Regina, Emma should have already completed this task a long time ago and the brunette didn't let her forget that. At that moment her cell vibrated and she pulled it out to see a text from David.

"I have to go. Something happened," she said, sliding her cell in her back pocket.

"You just got here," Regina stated, her eyes narrowing impatiently.

"Yeah I know but it's important. Do you mind if I leave Henry here?" At those words the brunette relaxed.

"Of course, I'll drop him off after dinner." Emma nodded her thanks and Regina watched as the sheriff disappeared through the back door. She only agreed into letting Emma go so that she could spend some alone time with Henry before Jason got back from work. His attitude has been unacceptable lately and she needed to have some one on one time with him. She went into the house and after her third bathroom break in the past hour she went upstairs to Henry's room. Not only was the nausea present but she felt extremely fatigued and not to mention having to pee every twenty minutes… the joys of pregnancy. She stopped outside the door for just a second before slowly pushing it open.

"Henry I…" she trailed off, instantly realizing the room was empty. "You've got to be kidding me," she growled angrily. She quickly checked the rest of the house and when it was clear that Henry had run off again she called Snow to check if maybe he had gone home. She was pacing the foyer as she waited for her stepdaughter to pick up. On the third ring, Snow's voice sounded in her ear.

"Hi Regina," she greeted her happily.

"Hello dear, I'm sorry to bother you but can you check if Henry is at home? He ran off again and I know he's not with Emma because besides from the fact that he can't seem to stand her lately, she had some police matters she had to deal with."

"Give me a second," she answered, her voice taking on a more serious tone then from what she greeted her with. Regina could hear her walking to Emma's apartment and after knocking and calling out Henry's name she pulled out the spare key Emma had given to her.

"Is he there?" Regina asked as Snow searched the apartment.

"No, he's not," Snow sighed as she stepped out and locked up. "I'm picking you up so that we can look for him."

* * *

"Henry!" a young girl's voice sounded from behind him. Henry turned from the creek and faced the Mad Hatter's daughter. He was in the park and had texted Grace to come meet him. Over the past year they had become close friends and not only that, Henry found himself suddenly liking her a little more than he should. The only problem was their parents hated each other and Grace was forbidden to even go near Henry. Regina didn't like Jefferson but she didn't try to keep him away from Grace like Jefferson currently was. She felt that the kids shouldn't be kept apart for the rivalry between her and Jefferson but unfortunately Jefferson couldn't see past his anger for the once dark Queen. This was why Henry was meeting Grace in secret.

"Hey thanks for coming. I needed to get out of the house for a while. Once Emma left I knew I was going to be with my mom for a while and well she's kind of weird now that she's pregnant and everything." Grace giggled at the thought of the former Evil Queen being weird.

"How is she weird?"

"I don't know she's either really emotional or she's just mad for no reason."

"Are you excited?" Grace suddenly asked and Henry looked at her in confusion.

"For what?" he asked and she laughed affectionately.

"You're going to be a big brother, aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've always been the only kid in my family. It'll feel weird but it wouldn't hurt to share the attention. Maybe they could all stop treating me like a little kid and being all protective over me."

"They love you Henry," Grace said softly, their eyes locking for a long second before he heard the familiar voice of his adoptive mother and from her tone he could tell she was pretty mad. It wasn't a surprise to him. She never tolerates his habit of running away and he prepared himself for the scolding he was sure to receive as he faced her. She was with Snow and even as they approached him he can see the scowls on their faces. Turns out, ever since that incident with him running off during a storm last year, Snow didn't tolerate him running away either.

"Henry?" Regina's voice sounded angrily as soon as they approached him. Grace became quiet and he knew that just like everyone else in this town, she too was afraid of the former Evil Queen. He took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze as his gaze defiantly met his mother's.

"What did I tell you about taking off like this?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not to do it," he replied with a scoff as if he really didn't care what she had to say and Regina's expression turned to stone. He knew he was being rude. While lately he had been treating Emma like this he had yet to treat Regina like this too until now and he could see it was a mistake. He's never seen her look at him like this.

Snow put her hand on the back of Regina's shoulder, instantly seeing the walls going up. She was closing herself off and giving into her anger. "Regina, take a deep breath," she whispered but it went unheard for right now mother and son were locked in a heated staring contest. Grace looked back and forth between them as if she weren't sure if she should stay or just walk away. It seemed like ages but really it was only a few seconds did Regina finally speak. Her gaze never left Henry's and from the sound of her voice Snow knew she was barely keeping herself from yelling at him.

"Get. In. The car," she ordered, in a calm kind of anger that sent chills up Henry's spine. What was he doing? He was practically poking the bear with a stick. Regina wasn't the parent to mess around with but he still felt the need to piss her off for reasons he wasn't sure why.

"No."

"How dare you…" Regina practically growled, about to step forward but stopped when Grace's fearful voice interrupted her.

"Henry," Grace whispered in shock and Regina's angry gaze landed on the young girl.

"Grace, your father wouldn't be pleased to hear that you were here with my son now go before I give him a call and we both know how he gets when I speak to him." The girl's eyes widened in fear and she rushed off without another word. Henry watched her go disappointedly before rounding on his mother.

"Would it kill you to be nice!" he shouted at her and Regina took a step back in shock. This was so out of character for the young preteen and it only fed to her growing concern for him.

"Henry…" Regina's voice faltered, and her eyes slowly returned to the kind of soft gaze she only saved for him but he didn't notice and just kept yelling.

"You ruin everything! We were just talking and you scared her away! Why do you have to be so mean!"

"I'm not being mean Henry. You ran off and we were worried. You know better," she explained, trying to stay patient.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I run away is because I'm trying to get away from you!" he snapped. Those words hurt and Snow could see the devastation on her stepmother's face before her walls once again went up and her face was expressionless. Henry saw the change in her as well and he suddenly felt bad for the way he was acting. He was just mad that Grace had left and he just lost it. He couldn't explain it and even though he was still seething, he also felt the remorse deep in his gut and it made him feel sick as he watched his mother close herself up.

_I did that,_ he couldn't help but think as he tried to get her to meet his gaze but it was useless. Her gaze was averted to some point behind him and when she spoke it wasn't directed at him but at Snow.

"If he can't stand to be near me then he can go home with you Snow." Like her eyes, her voice was devoid of any sign of the hurt she was feeling. Snow could see this, her eyes never leaving Regina as she spoke to her grandson.

"Henry go wait in the car."

"But… Mom I…" he stammered, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Henry, go," Snow said a little more sternly, finally moving her gaze to look at him. He swallowed heavily and with one last look at his mother, he turned and headed for the parking lot. Snow approached her as soon as Henry was out of sight.

"Hey, he didn't mean it," she said softly, placing her hand on Regina's arm.

"Of course he did," she all but growled, her anger coming back with a vengeance but Snow could hear the hurt that was barely surfacing between her words.

"No, he didn't. He's going through his awkward teen phase. What kid likes to be with their parents at this age?"

"I know that Snow but…" she trailed off, not exactly knowing how to describe the torrent of hurt she was feeling.

"But what? Talk to me Regina, don't shut down like you just did with Henry." At those words Regina met her gaze, nothing but shock and regret shinning in those chocolate brown orbs. She hadn't even realized she closed herself off from her own son and she instantly felt disgusted with herself.

"I shut him out?" she asked, her voice low and Snow could see the emotions of hurt and regret flashing across her face.

"I think he regretted everything he said the moment he noticed which is why I know he didn't mean it."

"Even if he didn't mean it he still said it and it still hurts," Regina sighed in defeat. "He was my baby and then he left me and right when I started to get him back he tells me he hates being with me." Her voice was shaking with the effort of keeping her emotions intact and Snow immediately pulled her into a comforting hug. She held her until she felt Regina's body go rigid to hold in the threatening tears.

"Hey, it's ok," she whispered, pulling away so that she could look at her. Regina's eyes were red with unshed tears but she held them in. What she didn't know was that Snow had an almost similar conversation with her daughter about Henry. The difference was Emma felt like she was losing him to Regina. "Talk to him and if he doesn't open up give him time. He'll come around."

"How do you know this Snow?" she asked, her voice raspy from the effort of holding in the sob that was so close to escaping.

"Because I remember a certain 13 year old Princess desperately wanting to be away from her parents and I remember a young Queen trying to figure me out." The memory of a 13 year old Snow being a brat at that age suddenly evaded Regina's mind. That was the year she thought she hated Snow the most before she ended up bonding with her. That was the most confusing time for her as her dark thoughts didn't know whether she hated the girl or loved her. Love had won out in the end till the darkness once again took over when Snow was just turning 16. She had drifted away from the young Princess and it was just a few short years later did she finally carry out her revenge on the King.

"Don't remind me of your insolence dear," she said with a small smirk.

"The point is Regina I was awful and moody at that age and you gave me space which allowed me to come to you." Regina considered her words for a moment. Maybe this will work. Maybe if she let him be, Henry would talk to her.

"Do you think it'll work?" she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek and Snow reached up to tenderly brush it away.

"I hope so," she said and she took her stepmother's hand in hers. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

She didn't even meet his eyes when she climbed into the passenger's seat of Snow's car but Henry could tell she had been either crying or holding back tears. He felt so bad but his anger and stubbornness kept him from saying anything to his distraught mother. No doubt that Emma was going to hear about this too and he knew the moment the blonde got home he was going to receive a lecture and maybe even a heartfelt talk. The ride home was tensed and silent and halfway through the drive he saw Regina reaching up and wiping at her eyes. Her back was turned to him so he couldn't be sure but he was positive that she had been crying. Snow noticed too and with a quick glance spared in her direction she took Regina's hand and didn't let go until she pulled up in front of the mansion.

"Thank you dear," she said softly to Snow before finally turning to look at her son. He hated how glossy her brown eyes looked. It only made the never ending guilt worse. He didn't mean to make her cry but he couldn't tell her that.

"Henry I…" she trailed off, of her voice still raspy from the park. She sighed inwardly and gave him a sad smile. Why did she have to look at him with those eyes?

"I… I'm sorry about Grace… I didn't mean to…" She stopped then and it looked as if she wanted to reach out to him but she held back. "I love you," she whispered instead and he turned away, not being able to stand seeing the raw emotion in her eyes. She held her breath at the rejection and without another word she moved away from him and Snow gave her a quick hug before pulling away.

"I'll call you," she said. Regina nodded and with one last glance at her son whose gaze was still turned to the window, she stepped out of the car.

* * *

Emma stopped the car as soon as she approached the crime scene of a car crash just inside the town border. The ambulance had already gotten there before she did and she could see the paramedics kneeling down beside the victim. She couldn't see him from where she was and as she got out of the car David approached her.

"What's the damage?" she asked, getting down to business as he led her to the unconscious man that was now being lifted onto a stretcher. David handed over the wallet he had found in the now totaled car.

"It's bad, he might even need surgery," he said which explained the frantic movements of the paramedics. "His name is Greg Mendell. I found him during my border patrol. It seems like he crashed minutes before I showed up."

"Lucky for him," Emma said, studying the ID before shoving it into her pocket.

* * *

**A/N - That part where Regina remembers Snow being moody as a young preteen and she contemplates her years with Snow is a small reminder to thier past that I had explained in "Shes falling from grace" ch 16 during the talk Regina and Snow had and Snow said "Welcome back mom" Just thought you should know and if anyone is confused about their history spent in the castle :)**


	8. Chapter 7 Nothing Else Matters

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I got really into the netflix series Orange is the New black and then the next thing I knew Swingtown is released on cbs so between work these shows have been taking up all my free time lol This should have been up days ago and I'm sorry my obession made you wait ;) lol Enjoy! Also I'm running out of pregnancy moments for Regina so if there are any fluffy moments you'd like to see please share and maybe I can work it in**

* * *

Chapter 7 Nothing Else Matters

It's been weeks since that day in the park with Henry and things between him and Regina had drastically changed. It was as if they were in the past during the time before the curse had broke. They were distant and even though Regina was giving him his space, he still wouldn't talk to her. With Emma it was no better and when those times came for Regina to put her foot down she could feel him shutting her out even more.

It was the middle of the night when Jason woke up. He reached for his wife but the moment his hand came in contact with the cold empty sheets, he opened his eyes in confusion. He sat up and he could see through the darkness of the room that Regina wasn't there.

"Regina?" he said quietly as he stood and went into their adjoining bathroom. It wouldn't be the first time he found her kneeling by the toilet throwing up. This time however she wasn't there so he ventured downstairs and noticed the kitchen light on. He entered the kitchen and the sight before him rendered him speechless. He knew of his wife's healthy eating habits and it was only rarely that she ate this particular dessert but here she was sitting on the island in her kitchen with a carton of vanilla ice cream. It was at least three in the morning and she was eating ice cream! Regina looked up at him and stared at him with the same shocked expression. The fact that he caught her left her speechless just as well and he smirked in amusement.

"I see the baby got hungry," he laughed as he approached her, standing between her legs as he kissed her passionately. She tasted of vanilla and he pulled away to see her smiling. She had that pregnancy glow and seeing her sitting on the island and eating ice cream out of the carton only made her look so much more beautiful to him.

"Yeah, the baby…" she murmured, letting him believe that was the reason she was indulging in the delicious treat. The truth was she couldn't stop craving it even if it was the middle of the night.

"I thought you didn't have any cravings," he stated, wrapping his arms around her waist. She averted his eyes as she ate a spoonful.

"I don't," she said, denying the fact that he was right. During these past weeks Regina had denied having any food cravings.

"Uh huh, that explains why you're sitting on the counter eating ice cream out of the carton at three in the morning."

"Hey I'm eating for two Jason if I feel like eating at three in the morning then so be it!" she snapped playfully before taking another bite.

"And it also explains why you're getting defensive," he continued, tapping her nose and she rolled her eyes but he didn't miss the amused smile that barely reached her lips.

"Fine, so I'm craving ice cream! So what," she grumbled.

"It's just weird. You don't eat ice cream and here I find you sitting on the counter eating out of the carton."

"It's only weird dear because you're making it sound weird."

"Are you going to start adding all these weird foods to it and making it gross?" he asked and Regina laughed out loud at the idea of her doing something so cliché. She put the ice cream down and pulled him in for a kiss. These past weeks she had definitely been feeling the changes. Besides from the morning sickness she was now experiencing bloating and her breast were constantly sore and now she just seemed to be craving sugar.

"I guess I'll take that as a no," he laughed as he leaned in to claim her lips once more.

* * *

They were both getting ready for work the next morning. Regina was in her walk in closet trying to close the clasp on her slacks but unfortunately the clasp wouldn't close and that was when she started to panic.

_No no no, this can't be happening! _

She desperately pulled at the material, trying to get it to close. It was no use so she tried lying on the floor and sucking in her stomach. That didn't work either and she brought her hands to her face and groaned in frustration. She was getting fat and the thought brought tears to her eyes. Lately she noticed nothing had been fitting right and now it had come to this. Her pants wouldn't buckle. So now here she was lying on the floor inside her closet and crying. She wasn't sure how long she was in there because she heard Jason coming out of the bathroom and calling her name. It only took him a few seconds to open her closet door.

"Gina! Are you ok? What's wrong," he asked as he helped her up. Slow silent tears were streaming down her cheeks and he gently wiped them away. She let out a sob the moment she felt him touching her face and he pulled her close to him.

"Hey, hey it's ok," he said soothingly, knowing that whatever was wrong couldn't be too serious. It wasn't often he would find her in tears but when he did it was only because of the pregnancy hormones and never anything serious. When her tears seemed to subside he pulled away so that he could look at her.

"What's wrong Gina?"

"My pants…" she said, her voice shaking and he frowned in confusion. He just found her lying on the floor crying. What did her pants have to do with it?

"Your pants?"

"They don't fit! I can't get the clasp to close!" Realizing that was the reason why she was so upset, he couldn't help but smirk in amusement and she lightly slapped his arm.

"This isn't funny! I'm getting fat and you're laughing?"

"Honey you're not getting fat, you're pregnant."

"Same thing," she grumbled. "Nothing fits. I have nothing to wear for work."

"What about a dress?"

"Are you kidding! I can't wear a dress looking like this!"

"Ok, how about you call Snow and go shopping for new clothes. Take the day off."

"I'm running a town Jason I can't just take a day off. I have meetings and documents that need to be looked over and signed by today."

"It's either that or wear a dress." Regina glared at him and already having experienced her wrath that was influenced by hormones he immediately pulled her closer and tried getting the clasp to close himself.

"Dear, it's not going to work," she said with a frustrated sigh as he desperately tried to get it to close. It was then that he noticed something and his eyes shinned with astonishment. He gently lifted her blouse and placed his hand on her stomach. It was barely noticeable but it was there. She was finally showing.

"Jason what is it?" she asked, her voice full of confusion as to what he was doing.

"Gina, come with me love," he said softly as he took her hand and led her to the full length mirror in their bedroom. He had her stand in front of it and she questioningly met his eyes through their reflection.

"Lift your shirt." His voice was soft and so full of love that she complied without question. She lifted her blouse just below her breast and that was when she saw it for the first time. Her eyes grew misty with tears of happiness and love but she held them in as Jason gently took her hand and placed it on the tiny bump.

"You're starting to show," he whispered and she smiled a beautiful breathtaking smile.

* * *

"Regina are those really necessary?" Snow asked as they walked into the maternity store that evening. She was wearing long black yoga pants – the only bottoms that fit her that weren't a dress – and a gray sweatshirt that hid her small baby bump and instead of wearing her usual heels she wore black flats that made her shorter.

"What is dear?" she asked as she looked around at all the disgustingly bright clothes in distain.

"The sunglasses."

"I can't have people recognizing me."

"Why? They're going to know sooner or later that you're pregnant…" Snow barely even finished saying before Regina shushed her and pulled her into a secluded aisle of clothing.

"Ssh Snow! People will hear you."

"And that's a problem because?" she questioned. Regina rolled her eyes but Snow didn't see behind the dark frames she was wearing.

"I just don't want people to know," she said as she turned away from her and started going through some shirts on the rack. Snow could see her tensing. She approached Regina and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Why not," she whispered and Regina turned to face her, her eyes flashing with emotion behind those dark shades.

"If it weren't for you this town would have executed me long ago. Even if they can't hurt me they still hate me and once they find out that I'm pregnant they'll want to come after this baby."

"Is that what you're scared of? Regina, honey no one is going to hurt your baby." Her words were full of comfort but also determination. No one was going to lay a finger on her little brother and sister and Snow was going to make sure of that.

"I have magic Snow, dark magic. How do you think these people will react when they find out I'm pregnant. This baby can wield magic or it could not and I'm pretty sure it won't be light magic like Emma's."

"Hey, listen to me," Snow said sternly as she reached out and removed the shades from Regina's face. "When that time comes then we'll deal with it then but know this whether your baby has magic or not no one is going near it I promise you that." Regina looked into Snow's eyes searchingly before nodding her acceptance.

"Ok," she whispered. Seeing that she managed to sooth her fears for now Snow hugged her before pulling away.

"Come on; let's go find you some clothes." Regina wrinkled her nose in disgust and Snow stifled her laugh at the low growl in Regina's throat. "They're not that bad," Snow said, picking up a pink shirt.

"That shirt deserves to be put out of its misery," Regina grumbled as she took her sunglasses back from Snow and put them on.

"Ok fine but really Regina. What do you plan on wearing?"

"I'll figure it out."

"You do that but until then you need to find some pants for work."

"There has to be something black or gray in this place," she grumbled. Snow shook her head in amusement and followed Regina further into the store.

* * *

_The kitchen smelled of cinnamon and freshly baked bread and Regina couldn't help but be fascinated by all the sounds and smells that lay before her. She was hiding by the door, trying to stay out of sight at the same time trying to watch the cook flattened some dough on the wooden island in the center of the kitchen. She wasn't as stealthy as she thought because Miss Ivy had called her name. She didn't even have to look at the young four year old to know she was hiding by the door._

"_Your mother wouldn't approve of your sneaking around child but since you're here you might as well come in for a better look" Terrified that she had been caught she moved so that she was standing in the doorway. Miss Ivy was an older woman with gray hair and dark green eyes. She had spunk but like everyone else in the house hold she feared Cora's wrath although she had a small affection for the sweet young girl. She disapproved Cora's punishments and the affects it had on the little girl._

"_It's ok, little one. Your mother doesn't have to know." Regina's face lit up at those words and Miss Ivy couldn't keep the small affectionate smile from gracing her lips._

"_What are you making Miss Ivy?"_

"_Why don't you come in and see honey." Regina excitedly rushed in and Miss Ivy lifted her onto a stool so that she could see the makings of a pie._

"_You're making a pie!" she said excitedly making the older woman laugh._

"_Right you are dear."_

"_What kind is it?"_

"_Apple, my favorite," she answered as she put an oversized apron on Regina. She shouldn't be down here in the first place and if her dress got dirty it will only make things worse._

"_Why is apple your favorite?" she asked as she grabbed the roller and started flattening the dough like she had seen Miss Ivy doing before. Miss Ivy leaned in close, looking into those innocent brown eyes._

"_Apples stand for health and wisdom my child and not only that but they're delicious in a pie," she said softly, tapping Regina's nose before standing straight. She didn't miss the way Regina's eyes glittered with happiness or the fact that she seemed to forget all about the fear of her mother finding her. In this moment as she taught Regina how to bake a pie, nothing else mattered._


	9. Chapter 8 I'll Be Better, I Promise

**Thank you so much for reviewing and for those awesome ideas. I'll be putting them in little by little as I go. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8 I'll Be Better, I Promise

"Henry!" Regina called out as she grabbed her boots from the hall closet and slipped them on. Being four months pregnant and wearing heels was exhausting so these past few weeks she chose to wear shoes without a heel. She was in the living room gathering her things. Jason was going to be here soon to take her to her appointment and since it was her weekend with her son she had no choice but to take him with her.

There was no answer so she walked into the foyer and looked up at the stairs in suspicion. If that kid ran away again he was going to be grounded just like the last time. With one hand on the banister and the other on her belly she slowly climbed the stairs.

"Henry," she said quietly, not at all liking the silence but relaxed the moment she pushed opened the door. He was lying on his bed just staring up at the ceiling and obviously ignoring her.

"Honey, what is it?" she asked softly and she gave him a sad smile when he turned to look at her. Things between them were still weird since that day in the park.

He looked up at her, seeing that she was dress in black maternity slacks and a white blouse. Her four month belly stuck out and he even though he was annoyed by her he found it amusing to see her like this. She's the Mayor of Storybrooke and also his strict mother and her being pregnant was still so surreal to him. He didn't think he'll ever get used to seeing her like this.

"Nothing," he sighed and those words broke her heart. She wanted him to talk to her and for some reason he didn't trust her to open up. He could see the effect his words had on her. Her mask was down for a second before it went up and her expression remained neutral although he can see her shifting on her feet. It was a sign she was getting tired of standing with the extra weight of the baby and he slowly moved over on the bed, indicating for her to sit.

"Thank you dear," she said as she slowly sat, her hand resting protectively on her swollen stomach. It was quiet for a few minutes and Regina hated how awkward it was so she decided just to talk to him, to try and get him to open up to her. She couldn't keep walking around on eggshells with him… he's her son.

"Henry I know it hasn't exactly been easy lately and I'm sorry for that day in the park with Grace. I was just mad that you ran away and I took out some of that frustration out on her. I know now that it was wrong of me and I'll apologize to her too." Her apology was so genuine that he found his resentment towards her fading.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." The words were quiet and he averted his eyes the moment he said it but she couldn't keep the glowing smile from gracing her lips.

"Thank you and for the record I only cried…"

"Because of the hormones, yeah I know," he said with a small chuckle, meeting her brown eyes once more. She laughed then and that was the moment she felt it. It was short and fast and just a little painful. She gasped, her hand flying to the side of her belly where she felt it.

"Mom?" Henry asked, his voice full of panic as he got on his knees and moved close to her side. She closed her eyes as she felt it again, her red lips forming a small smile and Henry frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Should I call someone?" He was rambling nervously and she raised her hand to silence him.

"Give me your hand," she said softly, her eyes still closed. She held out her hand and he took it, wondering what was going on. She gently placed it on her side but nothing happened.

"Mom I…"

"Shh."

It was then that he felt it. The baby was kicking. It was soft but at the same time strong. He looked up at her in amazement.

"I think the baby wants to say hello," Regina said, looking at him with love filled eyes. He smiled at her sadly and she gently raised his chin so that he could look at her.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing," he said, pulling away but relented at the concerned look she was giving him. "It's just everything's changing," he finally confessed.

"Changing?"

"Yeah, and everyone treats me like a little kid. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"No, you're not," she agreed. "You're becoming a young man."

"Exactly but then I'm not exactly a man yet. I don't fit in anywhere especially at school."

"What do you mean?"

"Well kids treat me differently because of who my parents are and when I come home everyone treats me like a kid. I just want to be me." This was it. The words were finally out and he never felt so relieved. He hadn't realized how much of a burden this was and he knew even after everything they've been through he could always trust his mother with this kind of stuff.

"Have you talked to Emma about this?" she asked.

"No, she won't understand."

"Talk to her honey because if there's one thing I've learned people can surprise you. We love you and we want what's best for you and I'm sorry if we don't always see that you're not a little kid anymore." She reached out, placing her hand on his cheek. "You're growing up." She had said those last words with tears in her eyes although they didn't fall and he leaned in for a tight hug. He hadn't realized how much he's missed her and he knew he needed to talk to Emma too.

"I love you mom." He didn't see the glowing smile when he said those words or the fact that a few tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She just held him tighter.

"I love you too," she replied, trying to control the shakiness of her voice but Henry had noticed.

"Mom, are you crying?" he asked in a playful kind of annoyance that only made her laugh.

"I apologize dear. Being pregnant is making me do strange things."

"Yeah I know," he laughed as they pulled away and she wiped away her tears.

"Get ready Henry. Jason is going to be here soon," she said as she got up with just a little difficulty. He nodded and just before she walked out of the room he stopped her.

"Mom." She turned and gave him a small smile. "You think you can drop me off at the station on the way to the hospital. I need to talk to Emma."

"Sure, meet me downstairs in a few minutes."

* * *

Once Henry was dropped off at the station Regina and Jason soon found themselves in the waiting room at the hospital. It wasn't that full but there were a few pregnant women also waiting for their doctor. Since the curse broke and Storybrooke finally became a peaceful place to live, people started to move on with their lives. Most of them were either starting a new family or expanding them. Regina wasn't the only one who was pregnant in this town. She looked at Jason who was sitting nervously beside her. He was observing the women around him and she smirked at the panicked look in his eyes as he watched a three year old terrorize his heavily pregnant mother. She wasn't worried. She's been through the early stages of motherhood with Henry. She knew what to do but Jason was a first timer and she can see he was starting to freak out. She slowly slipped her hand into his and he turned to look at her.

"You ok there dear?"

"Yeah, I just… That kid is really energetic," he said, glancing at the three year old for a second before meeting her eyes once more. "How did you do it? You said Henry was only three weeks old when you got him and you were alone. How did you do it all by yourself?"

"I loved him, I let him in and he had me wrapped around his finger the moment I held him. I knew there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him and then…."

"Everything changed," he stated, finishing her sentence.

"Yes it did, the moment he started noticing the effects of the curse. I thought he didn't love me anymore but I never stopped even if I showed it in all the wrong ways."

"He still does even though he's with Emma."

"I know," she said confidently, thinking about the talk she and Henry had before Jason had showed up at the manor. It was quiet for a little while, their hands still linked together.

"Regina?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Yes dear."

"What if the kid doesn't like me? What if he's a monster?" His gaze was fixed on the screaming three year old that was now throwing a tantrum on the floor at his mother's feet.

"Oh Jason of course he'll like you, you're his father." It was no sooner that those words were out then the three year started shouting at his mother.

"No! I don't like you mommy!" Regina glared at the kid before turning towards her panicky husband who was watching with shocked filled eyes.

"Don't worry dear, this kid isn't getting away with behavior like that. I raised Henry and look how he turned out." He took a deep breath and faced her.

"Yeah you're right Gina," he said, her words calming him. "We'll be fine."

"Madame Mayor, the doctor is ready to see you now," one of the nurses announced from the doorway. Her eyes darkened as Jason stood and helped her up. The doctor was afraid of her and she didn't trust him. She was afraid that his fear might lead to a mistake.

"Hey, it'll be ok," he said, holding both of her hands in his. She nodded and he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before leading her towards the door. They waited in one of the exam rooms, Regina already having changed into a gown, and to their surprise another doctor had walked in. Jason had never met her but the look on Regina's face was a clear sign that she knew her. She had dark hair and deep blue eyes and seemed to be in her early forties.

"Hello your majesty it's nice to see you again," she said with a kind smile and Regina snapped out of her shocked state. "I'll be taking over for Dr. Conner. He took himself off your case," she continued.

"Isabella?" The older woman nodded. "But how? The King sent you away years before the curse was cast." Regina had no idea the curse had brought her over. Once the King had sent her overseas Regina thought she'd never see her again. Perhaps she had made it back to the kingdom when the curse had been cast. Either that or the curse had reached whatever land the woman was sent to.

"It reached my land," she said almost sadly as she moved closer to the former Queen, the same Queen she had taken care of since the night of her marriage to King Leopold. When she had first heard it was Regina that had cast the curse she was angry but at the same time knew she should've seen it coming. As Regina's royal doctor, Isabella had seen the kind of abuse Regina had suffered through each night and had seen the dark depression eating away at her little by little. The King had it coming and it felt wrong to judge her even after the terrible things Regina had done to so many innocent people. She had only seen her a few times during the curse but this was the first time since the curse had broke although she had heard rumors of a now redeemed Evil Queen. Seeing her sitting there with a man she clearly loved and her hand resting protectively on her small bump only proved it. Isabella could see the change in her face and the love shinning in her eyes. Regina was happy and that was enough to let her anger about the past go. After all if it wasn't for the curse she still would've been trapped by the servitude Leopold had sentenced her to.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can say," Regina whispered and Isabella placed her hand on her shoulder.

"No need to apologize. It wasn't your fault he sent me away and if it wasn't for the curse I'd still be trapped. In a way you kind of saved me." The look in her eyes was warm and motherly and Regina hadn't seen that since the night before Leopold sent her away. Regina gave her a small accepting smile before remembering that Jason was watching all of this in confusion.

"Sorry dear, this is Jason my husband. Jason this is Isabella. She was my royal doctor in my early days as Queen." Introductions between the two were made and soon Regina was lying on her back as Isabella set up the ultrasound. They were finally going to find out the sex of the baby.

"Alright sweetie, this is going to be cold," Isabella gently warned and Regina was amazed that after everything she still held her motherly personality. It was no wonder the curse had made her into a gynecologist. She was always a natural around kids and basically had a mothering effect on everyone she met. She barely noticed the feeling of the cold gel on her stomach as she watched Isabella in amazement. It was only when she had flipped on the monitor then Regina move her eyes to the screen. It was silent for a little while as Isabella recorded the baby's vitals before intently studying the screen.

"What is it?" Regina asked, her eyes trained to the image of her baby, Jason's hand never leaving hers as he too stared at the monitor.

"Come on baby, move for your mama," Isabella whispered and Regina knew she was trying to find out the gender. As luck would have it the baby shifted and Isabella smiled as she faced them both.

"You're having a little girl," she said, affection for the two parents radiating from her voice. Jason beamed as Regina stared at the screen with so much love. Her walls were down without even realizing it. He kissed her cheek and she can hear him thanking Isabella. She was having a daughter, one that she loved so much already.

* * *

Emma was having one of the worse days she could possibly have. She practically growled in frustration as she stormed into her office. She had spent the whole morning trying to get Miss Ginger's cat out of a tree. It put her on edge especially since she skipped out on her coffee this morning and as usual the issues with Henry lately only topped her frustration. She took off her jacket and plopped down at her desk. She really needed to unwind and now that her distraction was over she couldn't help but think of her distant son. First he was moody and then he started getting closer to Regina and treating her like crap even more and then something happened at the park so now it seemed as if he was mad at everyone. She didn't know what to do and it hurt that her son was shutting her out after everything they've been through. She could feel the tears coming but held them back the moment she heard the door open and the sound of footsteps coming from the hall. She expected it to be another citizen needing her service but to her surprise it was Henry that walked through the door. This was strange especially since it was Regina's weekend with him. So help her God if this kid ran away again.

"Henry what are you doing here? Where's Regina? Does she know you're here?"

"Yeah, she and Jason dropped me off. Were you crying?"

Damn, her eyes must be bloodshot from the suppressed tears and not to mention her face was still flushed from climbing that stupid tree.

"No, just windswept. I spent the morning getting Miss Ginger's cat out of a tree again," she explained as he sat on her desk so that he was facing her.

"Can I talk to you?" She perked up at those words. Henry never talked to her these days and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I just want to apologize."

"What?" This was too good to be true and she had trouble believing it.

"For the way I've been acting, I'm sorry," he said quietly and she could hear the shame in his voice.

"Oh kid, come here," she said as she pulled him into her embrace. Those words soothed the heartbreaking pain she's been feeling these past months. Just hearing him apologize was all she truly needed. "I'm sorry too," she whispered. He pulled away and looked into her blue-green eyes.

"I talked to Regina and she made me realize things. I've been angry at all the wrong people and I'm sorry mom." He hadn't called her mom in so long and that was enough to melt her heart.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

"Stuff but I'm getting through it. Can we take a walk?"

"Ok," she nodded, getting the message that he wanted to tell her outside. "Do you want to go grab some hot chocolate?"

"Sure," he said, giving her that grin that she's missed too much lately as he jumped off the desk before they both headed outside.

* * *

_"That's it honey just hold out your hand," Henry said softly to his young four year old daughter. At such a precious age, he had noticed Regina's fondness for horses and decided when she was old enough he would teach her how to ride. She giggled in delight as the young mare took the apple out of her palm. _

_"She's pretty daddy and kinda big." He laughed at her statement, his eyes shining with love._

_"That's because she's going to have a baby," he explained._

_"Really?" she asked excitedly but then her face scrunched up in confusion. "How?" _

_He laughed, definitely not wanting to have this kind of conversation with her. "You'll know when you're older."_

_"Ok," she sighed._

_"But guess what," he said as he picked her up in his arms making her laugh._

_"What?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with the innocence and wonder of a child._

_He turned towards the mare with Regina secured in his arms. "When she has her foal, it'll be yours to take care of."_

_"But I'm little. I don't know how," she said in confusion._

_"I'll teach you child and when you're old enough, I'll teach you how to ride."_

_"Oh thank you daddy," she said happily as she hugged him tightly. He let out a heartfelt laugh and just as he was about to step outside Cora's voice sounded in the stables._

_"There she is. It's nearly her bed time and she's filthy. How many times have I told you Henry; I don't want her playing in these filthy stables."_

_"We were just playing in the hay earlier…" he trailed off before she angrily interrupted him._

_"Playing in the hay? Honestly Henry, I truly wonder sometimes if you're a fit father. Little girls do not play in animal feed!"_

_"Mommy! Guess what?" Regina exclaimed excitedly as Henry put her down. "Daddy is going to let me have the foal and I get to take care of it and everything."_

_"Gina…" Henry started to say, suddenly wishing he had spoken to his wife first. The look she gave him was murderous._

_"You will have no such thing," she said sternly and Henry watched as his little girls face fell. His heart ached and he suddenly wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok but he held back as Cora roughly took her by the arm. Before she can lead her out of the stables Regina defiantly pulled away._

_"No!" she yelled as she got away and ran to Henry's side. "I want to stay with daddy."_

_"Don't you disobey me," she said angrily as she waved her hand and before Henry knew it, Regina was in the air. She screamed out in fear, her little legs dangling in the air._

_"Cora let her go!" he yelled. "She's only a child." Tears were streaming down Regina's face and he couldn't stand seeing the raw fear in her eyes._

_"Dammit Cora you're scaring her!" he yelled. The authority in his voice caught her attention and Regina screamed as she fell to the floor. Pain was all she felt as she looked up at her parents. They were arguing and she couldn't stand hearing it. Being so young, she couldn't understand why her mother felt the need to use magic against her. That was what they were arguing about and Cora seemed to have enough._

_"Very well Henry. If you don't approve of me using magic as punishment then I'll just have to make do with the old fashioned way." Regina stood there frozen as her mother angrily approached her and before anyone could stop her she back handed her hard across the face. All Regina felt was the vicious sting of her mother's hand on her cheek and the burning painful feeling of her mother's ring cutting her lip. She looked up at her in shock and fear. Blood rolled down her chin along with the tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"Regina!" Henry was suddenly next to her but she wouldn't respond. She was too shocked… too scared and heartbroken to do anything. All she could do was stare at her mother._

_"Regina!" Henry was now kneeling in front of her, shaking her to get her to respond. The tears wouldn't stop and he picked her up in his arms. He could feel her shaking and before he could even think about walking away Cora approached him and ripped Regina from his arms. This was the last time her husband was going to defy her. She raised him into the air while holding her suddenly submissive daughter. The little girl watched through her hysterical tears as her mother magically strangled her father. It was when he was just about to pass out then she release him. He fell to the floor and she stood over his gasping form._

_"You dare try to give me orders again, you won't be so lucky." With one last threatening glare she carried Regina out of the stables and into the estate. The servants were preparing Regina's bath as Cora sat her on her bed and began to clean the blood from her lip._

_"Stop crying Regina. Crying is weakness and ladies never show weakness," she said harshly. "I only punish you for your own good. It's what's best." Those words echoed in Regina's mind. She tried to stop her tears and Cora could see the fear in her eyes when she raised her hand, magic swirling in her palm._

_"Relax, I'm only going to heal your wound." She had never done healing before. It was a skill that she never found use for until now. She hadn't meant to damage her daughter's lip. She waved her hand over the cut and Regina cried out in pain. Her small hand flew to the wound but Cora instantly smacked it away. She frowned at the scar that now graced her daughter's upper lip. Since it was healed magically she knew there was no way to re-heal it. At least it will serve as a reminder to Regina of what happens when she acts out. She smirked and picked Regina up. She brought her over to the mirror._

_"You see this scar? she asked and Regina nodded through her fresh silent tears. "For everyday that you look into the mirror you will be reminded of what happens when you dare to disobey me. Perhaps it will make you a better daughter."_

_"I'm sorry mommy," she cried, looking away and burying her face into her mother's neck. "I'll be better, I promise."_

_"I hope so my love."_

* * *

**The flashback is from the nightmare Regina had in Chapter 9 in "She's Falling From Grace" I just decided to show what happened after. As for Isabella, her history with Regina will be explored. **


	10. Chapter 9 Try And Catch Me

**I'm sorry for the wait. This chapter should have been up sooner but I wasn't liking the way it had turned out so I had to rewrite it and change a few things and also I admit I got distracted with my season 2 copy of Once :D Now I really can't wait for the season three premiere, chances are I'll be working that night :( Thank god for the ABC player lol Anyway thank you for reviewing and I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Try And Catch Me

"I still can't believe I'm having a little sister," Snow said in awe as she placed her hand on Regina's stomach, feeling the baby lightly kicking. They were both sitting on the couch in Snow's apartment. It's been two weeks since Regina and Jason had found out they were having a daughter. That meant she was now 20 weeks pregnant and had gotten a little bigger since then.

"Hey Regina!" Emma called from the kitchen where Regina had her mixing potions. "If this baby is Snow's stepsister then what does that make her to me?"

"Your aunt, now get back to work," she said sternly, turning to look at the frustrated blonde. Emma groaned in annoyance but continued her task anyway.

"I'm not interested in spells Regina. I just want to learn how to control my magic."

"I had already explained this to you dear. Magic is about accuracy and the best way to learn accuracy is mixing potions." Emma rolled her eyes at this, not at all liking her lesson today. Satisfied that Emma was focusing on her work, Regina turned to face Snow when she asked, "Have you and Jason thought about any names yet?"

"A few but we haven't really settled on any yet."

"Do you have any favorites?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter as long as her name doesn't define her like mine defines me."

"Regina means Queen, that's why Cora chose it," Snow stated, her voice suddenly serious at the mention of the cruel woman.

"Exactly, which is why I want to give her a name that lets her be her. I don't want her to feel like she was only born to be a pawn or fill a role she never asked for. I want to give her something my mother never had in her heart to give me."

"And what's that?" Snow asked, her voice lowering affectionately.

"Freedom and love. I don't want her to end up the way I did."

"Hey," Snow said softly, taking Regina's hand and placing it on her belly, their fingers still intertwined as they felt the baby moving. "This whole family tree is insane but we love each other. This baby will know nothing but love. She won't become dark."

"You can't know that."

"No, but I know that we won't let her go down without a fight and I know you won't either. You won't let her follow in Cora's footsteps like you had." Regina smiled at those words, absentmindedly squeezing her stepdaughter's hand.

"You're right; it's time to break the cycle that my mother created. Nothing is ever going to turn my daughter dark. Not even me." Her eyes were full of fire and her words were determined but Snow could see the love reflecting in her face. She knew that Regina wasn't going to control her daughter like Cora had, but simply love her and let her be the person she wants to be.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable with all the emotions going on, Regina removed her hand from Snow's and Snow could see her retreating back into herself. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

"Don't be," she said with a ghost of a smile, letting her know it was ok and at that moment they heard a small explosion and Emma crying out in surprise as she fell to the floor.

"Oh my god Emma!" Snow exclaimed as she got up and rushed over with Regina at her heels.

"What did you do!" she snapped as Snow helped Emma up from the floor. The supplies on the counter were nothing but dust and her face was dirtied from the soot.

"Nothing, I did exactly what you told me," Emma snapped back as her mother looked her over for injuries. "Snow, I'm fine," she said, her tone becoming soft as she met concerned eyes.

"Sorry, you just scared me," she said as she gave Emma some space.

"Tell me exactly what you did, word from word," Regina practically growled, her anger radiating off of her in waves. Aware of the former Queen's anger, Emma told her the ingredients she had been mixing, her own tone laced with anger as well. The way she saw it, this wasn't her fault. She followed Regina's written instructions exactly.

"Hold up," Regina demanded with a raise of her hand and Emma stopped talking. "What did you just say?"

"Two tablespoons of basil…"

"Two Miss Swan? Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

"Hey! I followed your directions and if I used two tablespoons of basil then clearly that's what you wrote!" Things were getting heated and Snow put herself between them.

"Stop this!" she exclaimed as if she were scolding children.

"She nearly killed herself," Regina stated darkly, her eyes never leaving Emma's who stared back defiantly.

"All I did was what you had written down," she defended herself.

"Alright, enough," Snow said, keeping them a good distance from each other and that was when she spotted the nearly charcoaled list on the floor. Regina immediately noticed it as well and nodded at Snow to pick it up. She can feel the burning of two sets of eyes on her as she scanned the list and that was when she saw it.

"I'm right aren't I?" Regina asked smugly and to her horror Snow shook her head. She turned the list and pointed at the neatly written line that clearly read 2 tablespoons of Basil.

"You have got to be kidding me," she growled as she snatched the list from Snow to see for herself. Emma was right. She was only following what was written… the deadly error that she had written.

"Well, now that we proved I didn't try to kill myself on purpose I expect an apology," Emma said, her eyes fixed on the still shocked Mayor. She looked up, her eyes full of fire at the thought of apologizing to this infuriating woman.

"I will do no such thing. Clearly you distracted me when I was writing this down," she said icily, hiding the embarrassment and remorse that she was feeling.

"I distracted you?" Emma asked in disbelief. "That's not what happened here Regina. It's a little something called pregnancy brain."

"That's ridiculous," she grumbled and Snow could see the denial. She guessed this wasn't the first time Regina had forgotten something this past week. Regina was a perfectionist, a trait that was cruelly brought to her by her mother and Snow could see the error was eating away at her even through the mask.

"Emma…" she said seriously, trying to stop the harsh teasing but it went unheard.

"You know what, now that I think of it you did forget to collect the budget report on time last week and yesterday you couldn't even remember the incantation of a spell you were teaching me. Face it Regina, you have pregnancy brain so obviously this wasn't my fault."

"Emma stop!" Snow said forcefully this time but it was too late. She could see the emotion in her stepmother's eyes and the anger that was taking over. Her mask was on and she knew the pregnancy hormones only added to the rage that was threatening to spill. Regina moved into Emma's personal space, her face only inches from hers.

"You want an apology Miss Swan? Fine, I'm sorry that I ever agreed to teaching you. We're through. I'm done with you." Her voice was dangerously low and Emma was speechless. She had just lost her teacher. Regina stepped back and before she could even think about leaving the apartment a sudden dizziness overcame her.

"Regina…" she started to say in an attempt to apologizing. She knew she must have hit some kind of nerve. She hadn't meant to, she was only defending herself. Unfortunately it went on deaf ears as Snow immediately steadied her stepmother.

"Mmm… dizzy," she mumbled, her hand flying to her belly. Something was wrong. This wasn't the usual morning sickness she regularly felt.

"I know, I got you," Snow whispered as she led her back to the couch. She was pale and her body was trembling.

"I'll get her some water," Emma said as Snow tended to Regina. She closed her eyes, trying to get passed the sickening nausea that decided to hit her so ruthlessly. Snow was gently rubbing her back when she noticed Regina's already pale face turning even more pale if it was even possible. Regina felt as if she were on some kind of carnival ride. The room felt like it was spinning and all she heard was Snow yelling at Emma to bring a bowl before it was shoved under her chin. Everything she had eaten that day came up and when she had stopped long enough to breathe Emma was gently coaxing her to take slow sips of the water she had brought. The blonde was kneeling beside her, holding back her hair with one hand and the glass of water in the other. Snow was holding her close while keeping the bowl firmly fixed in front of her.

Is this what family was all about? Being taken care of even after having an argument? Even though it's been a while since she was accepted back into the family, she still had trouble getting used to it at times. This was too much and she was starting to feel overwhelmed. She needed space. She wanted to go home and be alone until Jason got home. She suddenly stood and both Emma and Snow quickly stood as well, surprise written all over their faces.

"Regina, wait…" Snow protested but stopped when she started to sway. Her eyes rolled back into her head as darkness washed over her. Snow caught her and they both fell back into the couch.

* * *

"My wife, Regina Mills was brought into the ER. How is she?" Jason asked the moment he reached the front desk in the hospital lobby. He could hear the panic in Snow's voice the moment she called him not long ago. Apparently Regina had gotten really sick and then just passed out. He hoped to God she was ok… that the baby was ok. He wouldn't know what to do if anything serious happened to them.

"She's still in the ER. Dr. Rose is examining her," the receptionist informed him after she had looked up Regina's name in the patient database on the computer. He nodded his thanks and took off into the direction of the ER where he immediately found Snow and Emma. They were both in the waiting room and by their nervous looks he could tell they didn't know anything yet.

"Jason, she's still inside. They won't tell us anything," Snow told him the minute he approached them.

"They better be treating her," Emma grumbled angrily, remembering the hostile glares that were sent towards the unconscious former Evil Queen when they carried her in. No one had offered to help but luckily for them Dr. Whale happened to be in the ER. He shouted out orders and with a second of hesitation, nurses and doctors were swarming around the three women and pulling Regina away from them. The moment she was on the gurney, Snow and Emma were being guided towards the waiting room with promises that they'll be informed once they figured out what was wrong with Regina.

"The receptionist at the front desk told me Dr. Rose was with her. She should be fine," Jason said, remembering the friendship the two women had for each other during their last visit.

"Dr. Rose? What happened to Dr. Conner?" Snow asked.

"He removed himself from her care so Dr. Rose took over. Apparently she was Regina's royal doctor in the past when she was Queen."

"Wait a minute, Isabella is here?" Snow asked, remembering the woman that her father had sent away. Jason nodded and the anxiety of leaving her stepmother alone with people who could care less if she lives or dies started to fade. Dr. Whale may had been the one to take charge of the situation but he wasn't a gynecologist. Now she could relax knowing Regina was in safe hands. At that moment the woman that they were just talking about appeared through the double doors.

"Your majesty," she addressed Snow, surprised to see her. The last time she saw her, she was a little girl and when Snow volunteered at the hospital during the curse they worked on different floors so they never saw each other. The town was bigger than it looked and it was possible for one to get lost in it. Snow gave her a warm smile and just as eager as she was to catch up with the older woman she wanted to know how Regina was doing. Isabella seemed to read her mind because she looked at each of them.

"Regina's awake and she's going to be just fine," she said and they all visibly relaxed, relief all over their faces.

"Thank God," Jason sighed before asking, "What happened? Why did she lose consciousness?"

"Her blood pressure had sky rocketed. At twenty weeks she's at risk for preeclampsia. I'd like to keep her here for the night for observation but once she goes home she needs to take it easy. That means bedrest and no working for the next three weeks."

No one noticed the flash of guilt in Emma's eyes. They had been arguing and with her job as Mayor of course her blood pressure was too high. Emma couldn't help but feel like this was her fault. She was pulled out of her reverie by Jason's voice.

"We'll make sure of it, can we see her?"

"Maybe just one person for now, just so that she doesn't get overwhelmed."

"Go ahead Jason, Emma and I will go pick up some things for her," Snow said, her eyes full of understanding. Even if she wanted to go in there and see with her own eyes that her stepmother was ok, she also knew that Jason needed to see her. If she were in Regina's position, David would have stopped at nothing to be at her side again. Jason nodded his thanks and after expressing their gratitude to Isabella they all went their separate ways.

* * *

She felt drained and tired but otherwise she was ok. She could feel herself drifting into a light sleep when she suddenly felt a warm loving hand cupping her cheek and soft lips brushing her forehead. Regina opened her eyes to see Jason hovering over her, the concern mixed with relief shinning in his eyes.

"Hi," he whispered, a small smile playing on his lips. She leaned up, taking his lips with hers before pulling back so he can pull her into his embrace. "Don't scare me like that again love."

"I'm sorry," she said softly as they pulled away and he sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be. All you have to do is rest." She shifted uncomfortably on the hospital bed with a small pout.

"I don't want to stay here tonight. I want to go home with you."

"I know but you need to stay here so that they could keep an eye on you and the baby in case anything goes wrong." At the mention of their baby, Regina placed her hand on her swollen belly. Anything could have happened. It could have been so much worse. They could have lost the baby she never thought she was capable of conceiving.

"I know," she whispered, deciding not to challenge Isabella's orders for staying the night. He placed his hand over hers and he smiled when they both felt the baby moving beneath their joined hands. "But whatever happens, we are not losing our daughter."

* * *

_It was a warm day when Regina first met him. The eight year old was sitting beneath a tree that was on the side of her family's estate. Her eyes were glued to the stables in the distance. She wanted to go riding today but her mother had other plans. Later they were to attend a lunch date with some old acquaintances of Cora's which was why she was waiting outside and trying not to get her dress dirty. She was lost in her own thoughts when she suddenly heard the rustling of leaves behind her. She turned quickly just in time to see a young brown haired boy running away._

_Was he spying on her?_

_Annoyed with that thought, she got up and ran after him. Besides, he shouldn't be on her parent's property._

"_Hey, stop!" she cried out as she ran after him and it wasn't until she was halfway across the field then she realize he was heading for the stables. By the time she got there he was nowhere around except for the old man who usually tended to the horses. He was older and kind and Regina often enjoyed talking to him._

"_Ah, young Regina I was hoping I'd see you today," he said, approaching her as her eyes searched the room for the boy she had just seen. Was she just imagining him?_

"_You were?" she asked._

"_Yes, I want you to meet my grandson. He was just here a minute ago," he explained, looking around for the boy who had rushed in and disappeared. So she wasn't imagining him. The little boy was Liam's grandson. "Daniel, where are you boy?"_

"_That's alright Liam," Regina said when the young boy didn't respond. "We had already met. He was spying on me and then he ran."_

"_I was not spying!" Daniel shouted, jumping out from his hiding place which was inside one of the empty stalls._

"_Really? Then why were you watching me?" she replied testily and Liam let out a fond chuckle._

"_Now, now Daniel you know better than to be sneaking up on young ladies. This is the daughter of Lady Cora. Her name is Regina and I believe she is the same age as you."_

"_She's a girl," he mumbled stubbornly as if that explained everything._

"_Just because she's a girl you still have to be polite." Daniel rolled his eyes but approached Regina anyway. The young girl curtseyed like her mother had taught her._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Daniel," she said, following the lessons that were drilled into her head since she was old enough to walk and instead of getting a proper response the young boy crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Regina gasped and Liam shouted at him to come back and apologize as he ran out into the pasture. She couldn't help but giggle at the scene and before she even realized what she was doing she was running after him._

_When he realized he was being followed he stopped, quickly turning to face Regina who was a few feet away. "Try and catch me! I bet you can't!"_

"_Yes I can!" she shot back stubbornly, missing the amused grin on his face as she charged after him. He ran, picking up his speed but unfortunately for him Regina had caught up to him. She grabbed his arm and they both came to a halt, their breathing labored from the running._

"_See, told ya," she stated just as he pushed her to the floor._

"_You're it again!"_

"_Hey!" He can see the anger flashing in her eyes and it was then that he realized that they weren't on the same page._

"_You tagged me so I'm it but you didn't run away so I tagged you back. Now you're it."_

"_What are you talking about? I'm not an it."_

"_It's a game," he sighed in frustration. Why were girls so complicated?_

"_A game?" she asked, looking up from her spot on the grass._

"_Yeah it's called tag. Haven't you ever played tag before?" She looked away then, her hands plucking nervously at the grass. She's never played with children her age. The ones she knew were a few years older and since they were wealthy they all acted like young ladies and gentlemen. She only ever played with Miss Ivy in the kitchen when her mother wasn't breathing down her neck._

"_No," she said as she slowly stood, not noticing the grass stains on her dress._

"_Ok well you have to chase me and then when you tag me I'm it so I have to chase you instead."_

"_It sounds ridiculous. What's the point of it anyway?" He shrugged as if the answer didn't really matter._

"_I don't know… it's fun."_

_Fun._

_That was the one thing she never truly experienced without that fear of her mother punishing her. She looked at Daniel, the one person who treated her like a normal kid and not like some royalty. She smiled, giving in to the desire of just simply being a kid and having fun._

"_Alright then, you're it," she said, roughly tagging him before running off. Daniel stood there stunned before smiling in amusement. He ran after her and to his surprise she was a fast runner. It wasn't long till he finally caught up to her. He reached out to tag her shoulder but he found himself stumbling on his own feet and he pulled her down with him. They both fell, laughing hysterically._

"_You know, you're not bad for a girl," he said as he stood and helped her up. She smiled at him and before anything else could be said she heard her mother calling her name and from the sound of her voice, she wasn't in the greatest mood. Her face paled as she looked down and noticed the state of her dress. It was wrinkled from the running and there were grass stains from when she fell. Daniel must have notice her fear because he was looking at her in concern._

"_Hey are you ok?" he asked seriously._

"_I… I got to go," she replied a little too quickly and just before she could leave he stopped her._

"_I'm coming back tomorrow. Maybe we could play again?" he asked hopefully. She met his eyes and gave him a small smile._

"_Sure, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, forgetting all about her fear of her mother's wrath for just a second before turning and running back to the estate._


	11. Chapter 10 The Difference Between What W

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! The flashback picks up exactly from where it left off in the last chapter and also I'm not a doctor so forgive me if I get any of the medical stuff wrong. Enjoy and I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 10 The Difference Between What Was Good And What Was Evil

He could do it now and no one would ever know it was him. She was asleep and vulnerable making it perfect for his revenge but the information he so badly wanted from her kept him from grabbing a pillow and suffocating her. He needed answers and he needed revenge and it killed him that he couldn't have both at this moment. He had to wait till his recovery and then there is the fact that she's pregnant. He had a soft spot for boys in trouble and he didn't want to harm her baby whether it was a boy or not. He would wait until he was well enough and after she had given birth so for now he'll just wait. It was hard though especially since she was only a few feet away from him. He moved closer until he was standing over her. She was exactly the same since he last saw her. She hasn't aged a day. The only difference was the baby bump. He reached out slowly, placing his finger on her cheek and trailing it down to her neck. He took a hold of the soft skin in his palm, barely putting any pressure in case if she were to wake up.

Maybe he could strangle her in her sleep…

His dark thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a nurse pulled him back to reality. He immediately let go of her neck and pulled back his hand.

"Mr. Mendell, you're not supposed to be in here," she said and he tore his gaze away from a sleeping Regina. Feigning innocence, he let her lead him out of the room.

"Sorry, I just decided to take a walk and I uh… got lost." She believed him and called another nurse to guide him to his room. She was oblivious to the truth but at the same time she found it strange that he was just standing over the Mayor's bed, watching her. Once he was gone she entered the room and checked on Regina. She was still sleeping peacefully on her side, her hand protectively holding her belly.

Everyone in this town either hated the former Evil Queen or were just afraid of her. The nurse however was one of the few that accepted Regina's redemption. She checked her vitals and when that was done she gently shook the Mayor awake. Changing the patient's IV bags were part of her morning rounds and it was only a few hours till visiting hours. She knew Regina would be discharged then so that meant she needed to get the IV in now even if it meant waking her.

"Madame Mayor, it's time to wake up," she whispered softly. Regina shifted in her sleep before barely opening her eyes. She looked exhausted and she guessed she was probably up all night trying to find a comfortable position.

"What… time," she mumbled, sounding as if she were half asleep.

"It five am," she answered and Regina groaned, pulling the blanket higher and closing her eyes. She had only fallen asleep two hours ago. The baby had been kicking all night and when she finally settled down Regina couldn't get comfortable.

"I know honey, I'm sorry," the nurse said softly as she pulled the blanket down. "I just need to change your IV so that you can go home as soon as it's visiting hours." Regina opened her eyes at those words, meeting the brown eyes of the old woman who seemed to have that maternal figure radiating off of her. She couldn't remember who she was in their land and simply assumed she was one of the many victims that were caught in her road to revenge.

The nurse helped her sit up and before she could even take the needle out of her wrist, her head started to spin. Maybe it was the stress but the nausea was back with a vengeance. The nurse must have noticed her discomfort because was immediately looking over her in concern. Regina's eyes scanned the name tag on her uniform.

"Nurse Kate, I'm… I think I…" She didn't even have to finish that sentence because Kate was already grabbing the plastic pale that was kept in the patient's room and was immediately holding it beneath her chin.

Luckily Regina was the last patient on her rounds since she stayed with her for the next two hours until they were sure she wasn't going to be sick anymore. She wasn't able to get the IV drip in till after and she could see Regina was disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to leave early," she said as she slid a clean needle into Regina's wrist and attached it to the new IV. She would have to finish the full bag before going home and it could take the extra two hours she spent throwing up. That meant she wasn't leaving till twelve.

"It's ok," she murmured as Kate helped her lie down. By the sound of her voice, Kate knew she was exhausted otherwise she would have been her usual snappy self.

"Just rest your majesty," she said, the title slipping before she could stop it. She turned to leave but the sound of Regina's sleep filled voice stopped her. She turned to see the Mayor looking at her through half opened dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Kate stepped closer so that she was standing over Regina.

"It's ok, taking care of people is my job," she said warmly, assuming she was talking about throwing up for the past two hours.

"No… the curse."

Those words threw her off track. She heard of the Queen's redemption, of the random acts of kindness she was presenting to the victims of her curse. She didn't have much to be angry for. She didn't have much back in the Enchanted Forest and the curse did give her an extra 28 years of life whether she was aware of it or not although there was one thing that she wanted to know.

"Why did you do it, knowing that you'll be condemning the lives of everyone else, not just Snow White's?"

"I was going down a dark path, one where I couldn't tell the difference between what was good and what was evil."

"And that makes everything right?"

"No dear, it doesn't," she had barely managed to say before sleep had claimed her. Those words echoed in the older woman's head. Surely it doesn't make it right but at the same time she knew everyone deserved a second chance even former Evil Queens.

* * *

Regina had woken up just an hour later feeling sick to her stomach again. Was this normal, being so sick all the time? Glancing at the clock, she could see it was still early and she had a while till Jason would show up to take her home. It wasn't even time for visiting hours yet. She sat up without even thinking to call Nurse Kate for help and weakly got off the bed. Her head was spinning as she rushed to the adjoined bathroom just in time, wheeling her IV pole with her. Once she was through, she sat on the floor still kneeling by the toilet. She was dizzy… too dizzy to try standing up. It didn't matter anyway when she felt her stomach turning again. With all this vomiting, there was no point in getting up right now. This was how Nurse Kate found her minutes later and she rushed over to the sick Mayor, concern lacing her eyes as she knelt down beside her, holding back her hair.

"It's ok, you're ok," she whispered, trying to soothe her as Regina threw up into the toilet. They stayed there until there was nothing left for her body to reject and all she could do was dry heave.

"Slow breaths honey," Kate said softly and Regina did as she was told. The heaving stopped and when they were sure she wasn't going to be sick anymore Kate helped her up and led her back to the bed. Regina was now avoiding eye contact as she situated herself under the thin hospital blankets. She was ashamed that she showed so much weakness to someone she hardly even knew. Kate seemed to miss this though as she pushed the IV pole back to its corner and picked up Regina's chart.

"It says here your only twenty weeks pregnant. How far along in your pregnancy have you been getting sick like this?" she asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"It wasn't as bad before but since I hit the second trimester it has gotten worse," Regina explained, too exhausted to keep her eyes open as she snuggled into her pillow. She barely registered Kate writing on her chart, the worry flashing clearly in her eyes. Morning sickness among pregnant women was normal but at the rate Regina was going Kate suspected it to be something else. Not wanting to worry the tired woman, she checked her vitals and went out into the hall to page Dr. Rose.

Minutes later Isabella answered the page and after Kate had updated her on Regina's constant nausea, she went into the room. She didn't want to wake her especially after the rough night she had but this was important and if Regina ended up needing a prescription for the complication she most likely had then it was better diagnosing her as soon as possible. She approached the sleeping woman and gently shook her awake.

"Regina… Regina wake up," she said quietly. She stirred, her eyes fluttering open and staring up at Isabella in confusion.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I need to ask you some questions about your morning sickness." Those words and the urgency in her voice made Regina alert and she instantly sat up.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked, placing her hand protectively on her baby.

"I suspect there might be," she said as she sat on the plastic chair next to the bed. "How often do you get sick each day?"

"It's constant and once it starts it won't stop for hours and I'm just dizzy all the time almost as if I'm going to pass out. The nausea at times can be unbearable to the point where I can't even eat." Isabella listened intently as she opened the medial file she had walked in with… Regina's file. She scanned the information before seeing something that she hadn't noticed before.

"Regina, you seemed to have lost a little bit of weight since your last visit compared to the data that was collected when you were brought into the ER and before I had assumed it was the high blood pressure but the dehydration you had come in with could be another symptom."

"A symptom to what?" she asked.

"Morning sickness is normal but some women tend to develop a more severe form of it. It's called Hyperemesis Gravidarum. HG can be treated with a prescription and hopefully you'll start to feel better by the third semester."

"What do you mean hopefully?"

"HG usually goes away by the second semester or it can last throughout the pregnancy and since we caught it late…"

"It won't go away," Regina finished for her, her words full of shock at the realization that she'll be feeling like this for the rest of the pregnancy.

"Or it could last till after you've hit the third semester. There's no way of knowing. We just need to be hopeful." Regina nodded, trying to accept those words and desperately trying to stay hopeful. She didn't think she could keep feeling like this for the next four and a half months.

"The baby… She'll be ok right?" she asked, unable to keep the slight tremble from her voice and Isabella was reminded of the young scared girl she took care of when she was trapped as Leopold's Queen.

"Regina…." she sighed, not quite knowing how to say this. "For some reason your body wasn't meant to hold a child but because of magic…. What I'm trying to say is the HG won't hurt her but with your high blood pressure she can be affected. Since we caught it early and with plenty of rest she should be fine. I just need you to know that because of the toll this pregnancy is having on your body, this pregnancy isn't going to be easy…"

All Regina felt was fear and a sudden bout of anger coursing through her at the thought of losing her baby. Her mask went up, her eyes were void of any emotion and Isabella saw the transformation. She reached out to take her hand in an attempt to comfort the poor girl but Regina violently pulled away.

"Thank you doctor but I'd like to get some sleep before I'm allowed to go home." Her voice was icy and her eyes were on fire. It was almost as if she were talking to the Evil Queen herself.

"Hey no, don't do that," she said sternly, all too aware of these episodes back at the castle before Regina had fully gave into darkness. She angrily met her eyes, willing Regina to look at her.

"Yes, this pregnancy is going to be difficult but you are not losing her."

There was a flicker of emotion in her eyes and Isabella was relieved that she was at least feeling something.

"Can you promise me I won't lose her?" she asked, the iciness slowly fading.

"You know I can't promise something like that but I can promise you this; I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."

* * *

The moment visitors were allowed onto the floor, Jason was there in a heartbeat and even though Regina had to wait a few extra hours to finish her IV he stayed with her until he was finally able to take her home. As he filled out the paperwork Isabella had told him of the events this morning along with her diagnoses of the HG. Hearing about the fact that this wasn't going to be an easy pregnancy because of the toll it was having on Regina's body was hard and he couldn't help but worry even as Isabella reassured him that she was going to do everything she can to get them through this.

"Honey, you look tired," Regina observed as she got into her bed once they were home. She sighed in relief as she felt the soft mattress beneath her tired body. She could only lie in that hospital bed for so long before her back started to hurt. Jason sat beside her on the edge of the bed, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I missed you last night. I would have spent the night in the waiting room if I could but the nurses kicked me out."

"I know, I missed you too," she whispered as she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips before letting him hold her. Nothing else was said. They were both worried and all they needed right now was each other.

* * *

"_Oh my god you stupid insolent girl!" Cora snapped the moment the eight year old entered the estate in her dirty dress. "Your dress is filthy Regina! Where have you been?"_

"_I was outside and I know you told me not to go anywhere but I was just walking around…. and I fell." She didn't mean to lie but she couldn't risk Daniel getting in trouble for her actions._

"_I didn't raise you to be a clumsy fool!" she snapped, backhanding her daughter hard across the face. Regina gasped in pain, willing herself not to cry as she placed her hand on her stinging cheek. Crying always made it worse._

"_I'm sorry mama," she whimpered as Cora violently grabbed her arm and pulled her into her bedchambers, grabbing the leather strap on the way. Her pleas went on deaf ears as Cora roughly pushed her in the room._

"_Not only have you made us late, you had disobeyed my orders. I told you to stay put and now you dare walk into my house looking like a filthy commoner."_

"_I didn't mean to mommy! Please don't!" Regina cried out, tears falling down her cheeks as her mother violently stripped her of her dress. She didn't care that she was openly sobbing at this point. She was terrified at the pain that was soon to come. She whimpered at the feeling of her mother bending her over the bed once her back was exposed. She closed her eyes and held her breath and let out a cry of agony when the leather strap cut into her back with a cruel force. _

_The blows kept coming and she was pretty sure she heard her father coming in but then he left like he always does. Her lips where bloodied from where she was biting down and she could feel the blood streaming down her back and irritating the open wounds. When Cora was satisfied Regina had learned her lesson she pulled the girl up so that she was standing straight and facing her._

"_Now I hope you learned you lesson young lady," Cora scolded her, reaching out and roughly grabbing her chin. "You will not be accompanying me today, now wipe your tears. Ladies don't cry like weak children." She tried to stop her silent tears but they kept on coming. _

"_I only punish you because it's what's best my love," she said in that sickening sweet voice that Regina had come to hate. It made her feel sick to the stomach as Cora dried her tears for her with a handkerchief along with the blood that was seeping from her lip. She was shaking and was too scared to talk. Pain was radiating from her back and throughout the rest of her body making her breaths labored. "Now at least try to be a good girl and stay here till I get back," she said sternly before finally leaving Regina alone. _

_She collapsed to the floor the moment her mother shut the door. She didn't even try to muffle her sobs as she cried into her arms, her wounded body curling into itself. The only thought that kept going through her head was that everything was her fault. She was bad just like her mother tells her. She deserves to be punished. Her mother was only doing what is best for her. Even as she tried to convince herself, she knew deep down that it was wrong. Her mother shouldn't be hurting her but she just couldn't bring herself to believe that. She stayed on that floor until she cried herself to sleep and didn't even wake up when her father picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed to clean her wounds._

* * *

_The next morning Regina was in pain, too much pain to move but she told Daniel she would go out to play again. After forcing herself to eat breakfast under her mother's stern glare, she excused herself and walked across the fields to the stables. Each step sent a bolt of pain through her back but she ignored it. The thought of being with her new friend was what kept her going._

_She found him standing on a stool giving Rocinante a good brush down. She didn't notice this before but he looked happy. He was poor and he worked in the stables with his grandfather but he was happy. She on the other hand lived a life of luxury and at such a young age she was depressed and most of the time living in fear. Maybe he was a good kid. Maybe he didn't have to get punished like she did. Maybe she really was bad. He turned at that moment and smiled at her._

"_Hey, you came," he said excitedly, jumping off the stool and moving towards her. "I just need to finish brushing the horses and then we could go play tag again."_

_Tag? That meant running and her stomach clenched at the amount of pain running would give her but he was so excited and she didn't have the heart to tell him no. What if he got mad? What if he didn't want to be friends anymore?_

"_That's ok, I can wait," she said as she went over to a pile of clean hay to sit on. She winced the moment she sat down and Daniel had saw it. Plus her movements were stiff and there was a kind of sadness in her brown eyes. Something was wrong. He moved towards her and she watched him with baited breath._

"_Regina? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly._

"_Yes, I'm fine," she said, although her voice had trembled and he could see the tears that were threatening to fall. He was being so nice to her and it made her want to cry. Her father and Miss Ivy were the only ones who treated her with kindness but for some reason this kind of treatment coming from this boy felt so different and it meant everything to her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize him reaching out to comfort her by placing his hand on her back. Pain seared through the back of her shoulder and she cried out in pain making Daniel stumble back in surprise before frowning in confusion. He step forward and pushed down the back of the short sleeve of her dress. She pulled away the instant he saw a part of the wound on the back of her shoulder. It was as if someone had whipped her and he wondered if there were more on her back._

"_Regina…" he fumbled for words, not quite knowing what to say. She looked away then, her eyes shining bright with the tears that have yet to fall._

"_I was bad," she whispered._

"_It was Lady Cora, wasn't it?" he asked, remembering when he had met the stern woman. She was strict and seemed to have a glint of cruelty in her cold eyes. To him, it seemed as if she didn't have a heart. Regina didn't answer and she didn't have to for him to know he was right. He sat next to her so that she would look at him._

"_It isn't right," he said and she looked at him in confusion. Didn't she deserve this? It's what her mother told her during every beating._

"_I deserve it," she whispered._

"_No you don't," he protested. "Someone should stop her." At those words, all she felt was a sudden cold fear. Her mother can't know she told him! She'll hurt her and worse, she'll hurt Daniel. She couldn't let that happen. Beside from Miss Ivy he was her only friend._

"_No, you can't!" she cried, panic lacing her words. "She'll get mad and she'll hurt you. Please promise me you won't tell her that I told you! Please!" Her panic scared him and the fact that she was afraid of her mother's anger scared him even more. _

"_Ok," he whispered, taking her hand. "I won't tell, I promise."_


	12. Chapter 11 How Is Any Of This Fair?

**This chapter really isn't my best but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Thank you so much for reviewing and I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 11 How Is Any Of This Fair?

"Gina, where are you going," Jason asked, sitting up in bed to see his wife pulling out some clothes from the dresser. It had only been two weeks since Regina was discharged from the hospital and he had taken the time off with her but now he was needed at work and Snow was coming over to stay with her. He had enough trouble keeping her in bed and now here she was getting ready to leave. He knew she was restless and that she needed to work but for her sake and the baby's he needed her to rest.

"I just need to check up on a few things in the office," she explained as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Three weeks, those were Dr. Rose's orders."

"I know and I've rested enough," she said as he got up and took her arms to stop her movements around the room.

"Baby, you still have one week to go and then you could go back to work but until then please get back into bed. Snow will be here soon." The baby kicked at the moment and it was as if she were agreeing with her daddy. Regina placed her hand on her belly, suddenly reminded why it was important to stay.

Reluctantly, she agreed and Jason had no trouble making sure she stayed because she was almost asleep once she was comfortable beneath the thick comforter. He held her close, his hand resting on her belly and when it was time for him to get up he kissed her goodbye, being careful not to wake her. When she finally did wake up it was to the sound of the doorbell. Groaning and feeling dizzier than she would have liked, she got up, expecting it to be Snow but then Snow would have used the key she had.

Surprisingly it was Emma that was standing on her doorstep.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you before Snow gets here."

"If you insist dear, get on with it," Regina said and Emma could hear in her voice that she wasn't feeling so good.

"Can I come in?" Maybe she can get Regina to sit down. She seemed to read her mind because she nodded and stepped aside so that Emma could enter. When they were both seated in the living room Emma started to speak.

"I'm sorry about the other day when you passed out. I shouldn't have got you so worked up. I know that I can be a difficult student and that I don't seem to take this whole magic learning thing serious but I need you to continue teaching me Regina. It's good that you're strict even though you can be a…."

Regina raised her eyebrow and Emma quickly changed her words before they came out. Clearing her throat to cover the curse word that she almost said, she kept talking.

"Anyway what I'm trying to say is please don't give up on me. I'll do better and I won't slack off. I'll be on time and I'll follow your instructions and everything and you can yell at me all you want. Just please start teaching me again." Regina smirked and Emma could only hope that was a good sign.

"It's only been two weeks Miss Swan. Miss me already?"

"Regina I just poured my heart and soul out to you. Don't mock me," she deadpanned.

"Alright lessons start next week. Not only will Jason kill me but I'm afraid my doctor won't be fond of the idea of me using magic when I'm supposed to be resting. I don't want to take any risks with her," she said, looking down at her baby bump with her hand protectively holding it. Emma nodded in understanding before getting up to leave. She walked to the door but then turned at the threshold.

"Hey did you talk to Henry?" she asked Regina who was still sitting on the couch and still looking as regal as ever in her pajamas and round belly. Ever since their talk at the station, their relationship had drastically improved. It was almost like the old days even if Henry now thought he was too cool for Emma to walk him to the bus stop.

"Yes, I did," she said quietly with a soft smile and for the first time Emma noticed that pregnancy glow. She looked beautiful sitting there with her hand slowly rubbing circles on her belly. It was then that she knew Regina was always a great mother to Henry even if he had lost sight of that sometimes. She was happy that Regina was finally able to get pregnant. It made the usually strict Mayor happy and she could see a certain warmness in her eyes that just screamed maternal.

"Thank you," she smiled, hearing the front door opening and closing. Snow was here and so she left to greet her mother.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Snow asked, surprised to see her daughter here.

"I just needed to talk to Regina."

"Is everything ok?" she asked, knowing the two still didn't exactly get along. Emma smiled, putting a reassuring hand on her mother's arm.

"Yes, we just had a long overdue talk now go in there because Regina looked like she was about to be sick and I doubt she'll let me help her to the bathroom." Snow wrinkled her nose in amusement, pretending to be disgusted.

"Well it's a good thing I brought plenty of this," she said, holding up a thermos of the "mystery drink".

"Really, what's in that stuff?"

"It's a secret," Snow laughed, pushing her daughter out the door. "Now get to work."

Once Emma was gone Snow made her way into the living room to see Regina lying on the couch, with her arm covering her eyes. She was pale and Snow could see that she wasn't feeling so good. She went over and sat on the edge of the couch by her legs. She placed her hand on her leg in comfort.

"How bad?" At those words Regina moved her arm to look at her stepdaughter and Snow reached out, brushing the hair from her face. She didn't have to say anything for Snow to know the answer. "Hey, come on. Let's get you to the bathroom," she said, getting on her feet and helping Regina up.

She was unusually quiet as Snow led her into the downstairs bathroom. Because of her belly, she had trouble kneeling down so Snow had to help her with that as well as supporting her so that she wouldn't fall. Snow held back her hair and Regina couldn't help but feel humiliated. She loved Snow dearly but never in a million years would she have imagined they would be in this position. She felt weak when she was always so strong. Her body had become her enemy when before had been her most powerful weapon. She could feel the baby kicking and it hurt that her body was rejecting the life growing inside her. Once she was done and taking deep breaths, Snow noticed the single tear slowly making its way down her cheek. She wiped it away and helped her to her feet. Regina couldn't even look at her and Snow could see the shame reflecting in those tired brown eyes.

"Regina, talk to me," she said, reaching out to wipe another stray tear before lifting her chin so that Regina would meet her eyes.

"I just… I can't…" she struggled to say before sighing out in frustration. She didn't know how to put what she was feeling into words and Snow seemed to understand.

"What are you ashamed of?" Regina looked at her as if Snow had just uncovered some deep dark secret. "I can see it in your eyes," she whispered, taking Regina's hand into hers and silently leading her back into the living room. Snow helped her sit down and handed her the thermos before sitting next to her. After a moment of silence Snow got Regina to look at her once more.

"Tell me what you're feeling," she whispered. Regina held her gaze and swallowed nervously. She couldn't keep the emotional tremble from her voice when she started to speak.

"I just don't feel like me anymore and I'm scared all the time. This baby can die at any moment and it would be my fault. My body isn't strong enough to keep her safe." Those words broke her heart and Snow felt the need to comfort her. She pulled Regina into her embrace and she could feel her whole body tensing at the contact. Even after all this time, there were moments where Regina would still tense up from gentle touches even if it was Snow or even Jason.

"Relax, its ok," she whispered in her ear and Snow could feel her body giving in and accepting the hug before slowly pulling away.

"You're strong Regina and you have a family to help you get through this. Whatever happens, you and even your daughter won't ever be alone. This isn't your fault. Life is complicated and messy and sometimes even cruel. You just got to have faith in yourself that you'll be able to keep her safe and with you as her mother, I'm fairly certain that she's probably going to make some kind of dramatic entrance into the world." Regina couldn't help but smile at those last words and she could feel the anxiety easing just a little.

"You're so good at this," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked curiously.

"When all hope seems lost you always seem to say the right things to bring it back… to make me hold on to it no matter how little of it is left. When did you become so wise?"

"I think it was when I became bandit Snow after you sent Graham after me back in the Enchanted Forest. Red might have taught me a few things then." She said this so casually, trying to make light of their brutal past but Regina only looked away in shame.

"I don't deserve any of this, do I?" she mumbled darkly.

"Regina…"

"No, I was the reason you didn't have this with Emma and now here I am getting to raise another baby. How is any of this fair?" she asked, looking at Snow with so much emotion and guilt. "I took so much from you and in the end I get to be the mother."

"I still get to be Emma's mother," she whispered, reaching out and wiping away the sudden tears that were slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"You didn't get to raise her," Regina whispered shakily as she looked into Snow's eyes.

"No I didn't but she still turned out to be the wonderful woman that she is now and if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't have Henry. It was a dark time for both of us but Henry was the good that came out of it and if I had a choice I'd do it again just so we can have him. I know it's selfish but he's everything to you and Emma. He's the heart of this family."

"But you still don't get to be a mother Snow."

"Just because Emma's grown up doesn't mean she still doesn't need her mother. It's not too late for us. We're ok, don't worry about us." She said all this so softly and caring that Regina couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks or the deep guilt in her throat for the pain she had put her stepdaughter through. If she had to send her daughter or Henry away like Snow was forced to send Emma away, she wouldn't be able to do it and the fact that Snow would do it again if it meant keeping her grandson… Well that just showed how strong the White Queen really was. Snow then took Regina's hand and placed it on her baby bump. She could feel the feather light movements beneath her hand.

"Just worry about keeping this little one safe," Snow whispered. Regina nodded, suddenly realizing how silly it was to be worrying about the past and problems that could no longer be fixed.

"I'm sorry I'm so emotional lately," she said, drying the tears from her eyes and suddenly feeling really tired.

"It's normal; don't be sorry honey," Snow said, knowing it was just the hormones. She got up and pushed Regina into a lying position on the couch before covering her with a blanket. "Get some sleep ok. You look exhausted." She didn't even have the energy to protest and the moment her eyes were closed she had fallen into a light sleep.

* * *

The next time she woke up she barely had the energy to open her eyes but she did and through barely open lids she could see Snow's worried face as she got up from the recliner where she was reading and sat beside her on the edge of the couch.

"How are you feeling?" she asked but Regina didn't even have the energy to respond. The nausea was back and she felt so tired and weak. She tried to sit up but she didn't have the strength and Snow lied her back down.

"It's ok. You don't have to get up," Snow whispered, the concern obvious in her hazel eyes. Regina weakly settled back into the couch and closed her eyes. She could feel Snow brushing her hair from her face before checking her temperature with the back of her hand. She knew she didn't have a fever. She was just really fatigued and nauseas. It was strange. She hadn't felt this bad since she was at the hospital. She noticed there was a little bit of an increase with her morning sickness but it had never got this bad till now and besides the medication was supposed to be working. Speaking of medication…

"Snow… medicine…" she whispered, keeping her eyes closed but she could feel Snow getting up before disappearing into the kitchen. It was only a few minutes till Snow came back and helped her into a half sitting position. She was weak and Snow could see that which was why she helped her with the water once she had taken the pills. It took everything she had to swallow it without wanting to throw it back up. The water felt like a heavy weight in her stomach and she could feel the familiar feeling of her stomach rejecting the liquid.

"Regina?"

She could barely hear her stepdaughter as she suddenly leaned over the couch and Snow was quick to react by bringing the bowl she had brought in earlier and setting it beneath her before she could make a mess on the floor. When she had stopped long enough to breathe, Snow pulled her up so that she was sitting against her. Snow quickly tied her hair in a messy bun before picking up the bowl and holding it beneath her chin. She didn't even have the strength to hold herself up so Snow held her, keeping her upright as she once again vomited into the bowl.

"It's ok, I got you," Snow whispered, seeing the single tear streaming down her stepmothers cheek from the pain and lack of oxygen. "Just breathe, you're almost done." Snow was worried. It's been a few hours since Regina had fallen asleep and she hasn't ate anything to be throwing up this much. When she seemed to finally get it all out of her system Snow put the bowl down and stood.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said, moving to help Regina up but she just didn't seem to have the energy to stand. She swayed and Snow instantly sat her back down.

"I just… I need a minute," she whispered.

"That's ok, whenever you're ready," Snow replied softly. Deciding to get rid of the bowl, she picked it up and took it to the kitchen. She thought about throwing it out but then she didn't want to waste another one if Regina was suddenly sick again so she washed it in the sink before putting it in the dishwasher. When she turned, she was surprised to see Regina leaning heavily against the threshold. The short trip from the living room to the kitchen seemed to have taken so much out of her and Snow was by her side in a second.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked as she helped Regina to the sink so that she can clean up.

"I could handle it," she said and Snow noticed the fatigue in her voice. She was exhausted but was trying to fight it. This was Regina's way of retaliating against the weakness she had just showed. When she was done Snow helped her sit on a stool in front of the island.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something light."

"No, I'm fine; Thank you," she said politely and the concern Snow felt suddenly intensified. She hasn't eaten all day.

"Regina, it's after 12. Surely you must be hungry."

"I'm just tired dear. Can you help me upstairs?" Her voice was small and so out of character. Snow had to keep herself from looking worried. It would only upset Regina and she knew it wasn't good to raise her blood pressure at this point.

"Of course," she said softly before moving to help her up. Once Regina was in bed, Snow could see the nausea was back so as she rushed downstairs for a bowl she decided to call Jason and it wasn't long till he was rushing inside and up the stairs. What he saw made his face pale in fear. They were both sitting on the bed with Snow holding Regina against her body with a bowl beneath her chin as she threw up. She was so pale and he could see how weak her movements were.

"Jason, we need to take her to the hospital," Snow said the moment she noticed him. Regina never even had the chance to fall asleep because a few minutes after Snow had come back up, the vomiting had come back with a vengeance.

Those words snapped him back into the present and he rushed over to his wife's side. Her eyes were glazed over as she breathed heavily over the bowl, just waiting for the next round of sickness. He lovingly placed his hand on her cheek before looking up at Snow.

"How long has she been like this?"

"She's been sick on and off all day but she hasn't stopped since after I called you plus she hasn't eaten at all today and she's just really fatigue." It had come out in a rush now that Snow was finally voicing her concerns.

"Jason…" Regina whispered as if she barely realized he was here. Her voice was weak and it was heartbreaking for him to see her like this. He knelt down infront of her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before caressing her cheek once more.

"Hey, it's going to be ok baby. We're going to take you the hospital." He stood and carefully took her in his arms, relieving Snow. She stood as well and followed the couple downstairs and out to the car. Jason decided to sit with Regina in the back while Snow drove to the hospital, trying to stay within the speed limit. When they got to the hospital Regina was right away placed on a gurney and taken away. She just seemed so out of it and they hoped she and the baby would be ok. Dr. Rose was with her now and all they could do was wait. It was only an hour when she came out. Snow and Jason immediately stood, hoping to get some answers.

"How is she?" Jason asked, his voice full of concern for his wife.

"She's doing just fine. Right now I have her on an IV of fluids and nutrients."

"But what's was wrong with her? Is the baby ok?" Snow couldn't help but ask.

"The baby is fine but the HG is worse than I thought. I figured the medication would be enough but it doesn't seem to be helping. In fact it's what making her sick and fatigued so instead she's going to have to come in at least once a week to get her nutrients through an IV. If the HG goes away by the third semester then she won't need the treatments anymore." Jason sighed in relief and after filling them in on more details about Regina's condition Isabella said her goodbyes and left them to go visit the former Queen.

* * *

She was feeling a lot better now that she was hooked up to an IV. Regina no longer felt the intense nausea but she was still tired and had fallen into a light sleep when Jason and Snow walked in. It wasn't till she felt his soft lips on hers did she stir and slowly open her eyes to see him sitting next to her on the plastic chair beside her bed. Snow was standing beside her, a look of intense relief flashing in her hazel eyes. Realizing how much she had scared them, she suddenly felt guilty.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he whispered, taking her hand in his.

"Better," she said, trying to sit up but he immediately laid her back down.

"No, no don't try to get up," he said as Snow poured her some water. She sat on the edge of the bed and evaluated her head to help her take a sip.

"Slow sips," she whispered. She did as she was told before slowly pulling away.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered.

"For what?" Snow asked, confusion flashing in her tired eyes.

"For scaring you two."

"There's no need to be sorry love," Jason said. "We're just glad you're ok." She smiled weakly at him, the exhaustion clear in her eyes and Snow decided to leave the couple alone for a while.

"Dr. Rose said you're going to stay the night for observation so is it ok if I stop by the mansion and pick up a few things for you?"

"Of course, thank you for everything dear," she replied, grateful for all that Snow has done for her. Having this kind of support was what made this experience much more easier than it should be. She wouldn't even know what to do if she was alone and she loved her family even more for their support and unconditional love. Snow smiled, relieved to see that her stepmother was ok. She reached out, squeezing her hand before getting up.

"Get some rest ok."

"I will Snow," she said, her voice rich with sleep. The moment Snow left she moved over on the bed, letting Jason climb in beside her. He held her in his arms and she could feel herself melting in his embrace. He made her feel safe and loved, something that came all too rarely in her life. It was quiet and she felt his lips brushing her forehead before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_He had rushed through his chores that morning and as soon as his grandfather gave him the ok he rushed across the fields and down to the estate. It's been weeks his discovery of Cora's abuse and Daniel found himself and Regina becoming close friends. When they were together they were playing tag or whatever new game they had come up with and when they weren't playing they were just talking about anything and everything. _

_Regina usually waited for him under the tree where they had first met so that's where he went except when he got there he was alone. She was always here before him and he suddenly had sickening feeling that something was wrong. He crept closer to the house and as soon as he got close to the window he could hear Regina's muffled crying and Cora's cruel words. He was too afraid to look through the window in case he got caught. He couldn't risk getting Regina into even more trouble with her abusive mother so all he could do was helplessly listen. It wasn't until he heard the loud smack and the sound of Regina's pained cry did he turn and run. Hearing that kind of abuse was torture enough and he couldn't even imagine the pain and fear Regina must be feeling when she was the one receiving the abuse. He didn't stop running until he made it inside the stables. Liam, who had been mucking out one of the stalls, turned to see his young grandson out of breath._

"_Are you alright son?" he asked, his voice full of concern. If this was a game then he would have seen the mischievous sparkle gleaming in his eyes but instead all he saw was fear which had suddenly turned to anger. He approached Daniel, placing his hand on his shoulder. _

"_What is it boy? You can tell me."_

_That's just it. He couldn't. Regina was getting hurt every single day by her mother and he couldn't tell anyone. How could he just sit by and let this happen? How did Regina expect him to keep this secret? How could Cora treat her daughter so cruelly and what was worse was her father didn't even have the guts to stop it. This made him angry and he didn't even know how to deal with this._

_None of this was fair… How was any of this fair!_

"_Nothing's wrong," he said, his voice full of defiance as he walked away and picked up his own rake to muck out the stalls. From the past weeks, he knew if Regina got a beating then there was a chance she wouldn't be making it out of the house today so he might as well help his grandfather._

_He didn't even realize that his anger was getting the best of him. He was mucking out the stall way to fast until it became violent and Liam watched as he threw the rake against the wall in a fit of rage. He was by Daniels's side in a second and the tears streamed down the young boy's face the moment his grandfather embraced him._

"_Shh, it's ok son," he said softly as his grandson cried, tears of anger slowly streaming down his face. When he had finally clamed down Liam pulled away so that he could look at him._

"_What happened?" he asked sternly, determined to get to the bottom of this._

_Daniel sighed, his emotions conflicting inside of him as he wrestled with the choice of telling him what he just heard. In the end though he couldn't. He promised his best friend he wouldn't tell. He looked away for a second, guilt clouding his eyes before meeting Liam's eyes again._

"_Come on son, talk to me," the old man urged him, intense worry clouding his features as he gently shook him in order to get him to respond. When Daniel finally spoke his voice was low and he couldn't keep it from shaking with grief._

"_I promised I wouldn't tell."_


	13. Chapter 12 It Was That Moment

**I'm sorry for the long wait. Life is well... life. If I could I'd just stay home and write fanfics all day but I can't :( Enjoy this chapter and I'll try not to keep you waiting for so long. No promises though and thank you so much for the great reviews! :D**

**Warning - Rape**

**In case if anyone is confused, in this series Regina and Daniel fell in love at 16 and then when Regina was 17 Daniel died and she married the King.**

* * *

Chapter 12 It Was That Moment

Since Regina had gotten really sick she had to stay in the hospital for a few days. She was connected to an IV line that kept her hydrated as well as giving her the nutrients her body desperately needed. She had lost a little more weight since the last time she was admitted to the hospital. That meant her body was weak and she hardly had any strength to stay awake throughout the day so all she did was sleep and her family could do nothing but wait… well except for Jason who seemed to have disappeared and when she did see him it was only for a short time. Come to think of it she hasn't really seen David or Henry either. They were up to something, but for now she wasn't going to question it… she didn't have the strength to.

Right now, was one of those times and in her sleepy haze, she could feel his lips softly brushing hers, before moving to her neck. He kissed her there and she could feel his warm breath as he moved closer to her ear. "I love you Gina," he whispered, giving her hand a light squeeze before standing straight.

"Just… got here," she whispered with her eyes still close. Her voice was full of exhaustion.

"I know my love but there is something I need to take care of ok. I'll be back tomorrow morning." She opened her eyes just a slit and she could see the intense desire to stay near her but something was clearly keeping him from doing so.

"You're up to something," she said in a weak but sinister tone so much like the Evil Queen when she found something out except this time her gaze was warm and her smile was affectionate.

Damn, he knew she was going to question his whereabouts sooner or later.

"It's a surprise," he said, his eyes teasing as he leaned in to give her one more kiss. "Go back to sleep ok." She nodded, her eyes closing and she could feel herself falling into a light sleep. She felt Jason pulling the blanket up over shoulders, his hand brushing the hair from her face and then he was gone. When she woke up again she found Snow lightly dozing on a chair by her bed. It was late into the night and she spotted the cot on the floor. The family had been taking turns spending the night with her. They didn't want to leave her alone and since Snow was Queen the hospital allowed it. That chair couldn't be comfortable.

"Snow…" she whispered, her voice raspy. "Honey wake up." Her voice was so weak and she hated it. She reached out, placing her hand on her stepdaughter's knee, her movements fatigued. Snow woke up at the contact, her eyes landing on her tired stepmother.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked as she stood, stretching her sore limbs before moving to pour Regina some water. She helped her sit up and elevated her head so that she could take slow sips.

"A little better," she said quietly, trying to look strong but Snow could see the exhaustion reflecting in her tired brown eyes. She set the plastic cup on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're still exhausted, are you?" she asked, holding Regina's gaze until she hesitantly nodded.

"I've been here a week. I want to go home."

"I know," she replied. "But we have to wait till Dr. Rose clears you."

"That could take forever."

"She's just taking precautions. She was worried when we brought you in. We all were."

"I know," Regina sighed, realizing it was best to stay here and do as she was told for the sake of her baby. Snow gave her a soft smile before moving to cover her with the blanket much like Jason had done hours ago.

"Get some sleep."

* * *

They are many different symptoms that goes along with pregnancy and vivid dreams were one of them. That's exactly what Regina was experiencing at this moment in time. She was young and it was during the time she was living in King Leopold's castle. She was asleep when he came into her bedchambers one night. He reached out, stroking her cheek as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. She was beautiful but she would never be his Eva… still, it was nights like these that he just wanted to forget and Regina was the only one who can give him that even if he had to force her to.

He sat beside her on the bed, his fingers moving so that they brushed her lips. She was so young, old enough to be his own daughter and even though he considered himself a fair man he didn't mind taking what he wanted. After all she was his wife. It was her duty to pleasure him. The fact that she was only 17 years old didn't matter to him. The fact that she was practically still a child when he married her a few months back didn't matter either. All that mattered was that his baby girl was given a mother and that he was given the opportunity to forget that his true love was gone.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and her eyes fluttered open at the contact. She pulled away in fear but he leaned forward, connecting their lips and forcing her to stay by holding a handful of her long dark hair. He demanded for her to allow him entrance and when she refused to open her mouth, he angrily bit down on her lip making her cry out in pain. He immediately took advantage and entered her. His kiss deepened and she had to keep herself from gagging. It wasn't till he started kissing down her neck then she started to protest.

"Your highness, please stop," she pleaded, her voice cracking with emotion and fear. It had gone on deaf ears because the next thing she knew, she could feel his hands touching every part of her. He yanked the blankets from her now shaking form and began stripping her of her night gown. He sat up straight and she gasped in fear when he took her with him, sitting her up so that he can pull the nightgown off. It was freezing but he didn't care as he took off her undergarments as well and stared at her naked body through the dim lighting of the fireplace. Tears stream down her cheeks as she averted her gaze… too ashamed to look at him. She folded her arms across her breasts, trying to cover up as much as possible. The action must have angered him because he yanked her arms from her chest before standing infront of her and stripping himself of his own clothing.

She couldn't look at him.

All she saw was his feet as he moved towards her. The bed dipped under his weight and she couldn't keep the terrified sob from escaping her lips when he pushed her down and covered her face with the handtowel he found on her nightstand. All she saw was darkness as his hands invaded her body… his lips moving from her lips, down to her neck, and finally to her breasts. The feeling of his mouth on her nipple while his hand painfully played with the other had her shaking with uncontrolled sobs. When her shaking had become violent he pulled away and she could feel his warm breath on her ear.

"Be quiet my Queen and I will be gentle but if you continue with this childish behavior then I promise you, I will give you nothing but pain." He moved away and continued the painful treatment to her breasts. Those words suddenly made her angry and the moment she felt his hard length grinding against her leg did she start to panic.

"No, no stop please no!" she started to cry out. She pulled the towel from her face and desperately tried to push him off of her. He huffed in annoyance and brutally pinned her wrists over her head and down into the mattress. He moved so that he was straddling her and she cringed in disgust when she felt his length hovering close to her center.

"This is your duty!" he growled at her. He moved so that he was holding both her wrists in one hand and with the other he slid his hand between them and she gasped when he brutally plunged his fingers into her center. "You're so dry," he stated, his voice dripping with disdain. He started to move down her body and her eyes widened in fear when she realized what he was going to do.

"No," she whispered as he forced her legs apart and started to place messy kisses along her inner thigh. She tried to close her legs but he held her firmly in place and as punishment he bit down hard on soft skin. She cried out in pain and she could feel him getting closer to her center. He hadn't done oral on her before. He usually forced her to do that kind of work on him but this time he wanted to taste her… to pretend it was his true love that he was tasting instead of this insolent young woman.

_This can't be happening! Please not this!_ she found herself thinking and just when she felt his warm breath she knew he was about to penetrate her. She saw nothing but red and with an angry cry she pushed him away.

"No! I said no!" she screamed, keeping her legs closed and trying to put some distance between herself and the King. He straddled her again in order to restrain her and when he had enough of her fighting he smacked her hard across the face. Her hand flew to her stinging cheek but he smacked it away and possessively took her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes were full of need and frustration that swirled into anger. His cruel face was only inches from hers.

"You dare deny your King his rights to his Queen? You are my wife Regina; that means you belong to me. You do as I say or there will be dire consequences." He tightened his grip and she winced in pain.

"Do you understand me?" he growled his voice low and threatening but Regina only glared at him. The cold emotionless mask that was slowly starting to build since her marriage to the King was now present on her face.

"I belong to no one," she replied, her voice just as low. The confidence on her face angered him and he smacked her again. The mask was gone and all that was left was the poor terrified young girl. His hand grabbed her face again and she fearfully met his gaze.

"Fight me all you want my Queen but I will get what I want and in the end you will belong to me just as much as you did the moment I put that ring on your finger." Those words were the shackles that kept her from fighting. Those were the words that let him place the towel over her face and move down her body where he forced her legs apart. Silent tears were rapidly streaming down her cheeks when she felt his breath in her center and then he invaded her. His tongue was inside her and she knew it was wrong. She felt disgusting and wanted more than anything to be back at home with her stable boy but that was never her home and Daniel was gone. This was her life now.

When the King was satisfied he moved up so that he was straddling her and with one brutal move he plunged himself inside her. She cried out in agony but Leopold only ignored her as he thrusted violently while pinning her wrists above her head. The pain was bad and she felt as if she were going to be torn in two. One hand let go of her wrist so that he can fondle her breasts and she squirmed uncomfortably at the rough treatment. From past experience she knew talking would only make things worse so she swallowed her cries and stayed as silent as she could but it was when he switched angles that the pain became unbearable. His movements became faster and violent and she could feel a warm liquid trickling down her thigh. She knew it was blood. Panic and pain made her lose it and the towel was making it so hard to breathe.

"Stop! You're hurting me!"

"Silence," he snapped but it was as if she didn't even hear him. She pleaded for him to stop and it was ruining his fantasy. He was so close but her voice had ruined it. He grabbed the towel from her face and shoved it in her mouth making her scream through the gag. She was crying so much and he knew she must be in real pain to be this hysterical. She usually stayed quiet even when she cried but in this moment he didn't care and he closed his eyes, picturing his first wife.

"Eva," he gasped, finally reaching his peak and she screamed out in pure agony but it was muffled by the towel he had carelessly shoved in her mouth. His hot seed spilled inside her, mixing with her blood and she let out chocked sobs at the horrible feeling. He moved off of her and for the first time showed remorse for what he had done. He only wanted to forget that Eva was gone but like always he got carried away. Regina was lying there, her eyes glued to the ceiling as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Her chest was heaving and her fists were tightly gripping the sheets. All he saw was fear in her eyes and since he was known as a loving King, that emotion was never directed at him. For the first time in his life someone was terrified of him. There was also a wild look of pain in her eyes and he knew she was hurting badly. He got up, not looking at her as he quickly redressed. When he looked back he saw that she hadn't even moved. She was too afraid. He usually left the room before the guilt kicked in but this time it was too late and he found himself needing to comfort her… to make her stop looking at him with fear. He reached out and she immediately shied away.

"It's ok. I'm just going to take this out," he said quietly before removing the gag. When it was gone she took in a few deep breaths, soothing her slightly deprived lungs. She closed her eyes, thinking that he was going to leave and she would be safe for the rest of the night but instead he had poured some water into the bowl on the table and brought it over to the nightstand. It was when she felt him putting a fresh clean wet towel between her legs did her eyes snap open in alarm. She moved back, desperately trying to get away but it only caused sharp pains to flow through her center and thighs. She cried out and he moved his hands to give her space.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly, trying to calm her. "I'm just trying to help." He guessed she was too scared to refuse him because when he pulled closer she flinched but she didn't move away. He continued to clean the blood and semen from her legs and center, his fingers brushing possessively on the large bite mark he left on her inner thigh. It was already turning into an ugly dark bruise along with many more along her body where he had grabbed her and even struck her. Just seeing the bite mark gave him some sort of satisfaction despite the sudden guilt. He had punished her and this mark represented the control he had over her.

"Leopold." Her voice was barely above a whisper and had sounded so strangled with emotion. He stopped massaging the brutal mark, her voice bringing him back to the here and now.

"Almost done," he murmured, focusing on his task and when she was clean he wrapped her shivering form in her robe. The sheets were dirty so he decided to let her sleep in his chambers until morning when the servants would clean up the mess.

"Come with me, you can rest in my chambers until the servants wake." She wanted to protest. She would gladly sleep in this filth if meant staying far away from him but right now she didn't have a choice. She was too afraid to deny him. He helped her up and as soon as she stood the pain intensified. She couldn't hold her weight. He quickly moved to support her and gently lifted her into his arms. She held her breath but didn't say a word as he carried her to his chambers. When they were inside he lied her on the bed and covered her up before sliding in next to her. She faced away from him; her body huddled in a tight ball as far away as she can manage in that huge bed. When she felt him grabbing her she couldn't stop the fearful cry from escaping her lips.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you Regina," he said as he held her against him. He can feel her shaking out of fear and he only tightened his grip around her waist. Her legs were tightly closed and fresh tears silently started to flow down her cheeks. He lowered his face into her neck, breathing in her scent and tried to pretend it was Eva but it wasn't so instead he held Regina as if he owned her… as if she were nothing more but a plaything for him and Regina seemed to realize that. Her whole body was rigid and tense but she didn't dare move an inch in case it drove him to repeat his earlier actions from tonight. Even though she smelled differently and was smaller, he tried to pretend it was his wife in his arms and just before sleep claimed him the words escaped from his lips and Regina cringed in disgust.

"Good night Eva."

* * *

The crying was what had woken her from her sleep. Snow sat up in her cot, surveying the dark room until her eyes landed on her stepmother's restless form. She was shaking and crying in her sleep and Snow knew she was having a nightmare. Jason had told her she's been having them for a few weeks now but this was the first since she was admitted into the hospital.

She got up, approaching Regina. She moved the tangled blankets from her body that had somehow entrapped her. Her legs were tightly closed and her hands were gripping the sheets. She was terrified and Snow immediately tried to wake her.

"Regina, wake up," she whispered, gently shaking her. She cried out in fear at Snow's touch and she shied away but Snow grabbed her arms, trying to bring her back.

"Regina!"

"No Leopold, please," she cried and those words broke Snow's heart. She was dreaming of her father and what he would do to her at night. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the terrified woman into her arms. She could feel Regina's whole body tensing at the contact. She leaned in close, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"Wake up Regina, you're dreaming. He can't hurt you anymore." Her body was shaking with hysterical sobs.

"No, please stop." Those words were so soft she had barely even heard them but she did and they were uttered with so much fear and pain.

"You're safe now." She started struggling but Snow held her, whispering softly that she was safe and loved. When she finally opened her eyes she shied away out of fear. "Hey, hey it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Snow?" Her voice cracked with emotion as she realized the dark figure was only her stepdaughter. She was dreaming and Leopold was nowhere around.

"Yes honey it's just me," she said as she reached out but Regina seemed to shrink into herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered, reaching out once again and this time Regina let herself be pulled into the warm embrace. It took a second but Regina finally relaxed as Snow held her. "I got you ok. It was just a nightmare. He can't hurt you anymore."

"He?" she questioned, her grip tightening on Snow's shirt. How did she know?

"You were dreaming about my father weren't you? You said his name and you were terrified."

"He…. He was… He wouldn't stop," she cried.

"I know," she whispered soothingly as she pulled away and wiped the tears from Regina's cheeks. "But it wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. You're safe here." Regina nodded, trying to lets those words calm her but no matter how safe she felt she could still feel his hands on her, the towel over her face, and the feeling of him between her legs. Snow stood and gently laid her back down before covering her with the thin hospital blanket.

"Try to get some sleep. I'm here if anything ok." She watched as Snow moved back to her cot and the sudden fear tightened in her chest. What if the nightmare came back?

"Snow?"

She turned to see Regina sitting up, the fear shinning in her dark eyes even if she couldn't see it through the darkness of the room.

"Can you stay with me?" Snow knew what she meant and she wordlessly went over to her and slipped in under the covers. She leaned with her back against the wall, only planning to stay until Regina falls asleep. She felt her relaxing against her and she held Regina close in a way that only a child could for their mother.

* * *

When morning finally came, Jason found Snow lying against the wall with Regina snuggled into her. He moved close to them and could see Regina's tense posture and the way her hands were tightly gripping Snow's shirt. She must have had a nightmare, he found himself realizing and remembered all too well the same way she would cling to him when he would wake her from them. He reached out his hand, softly brushing the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. This position couldn't be comfortable for Snow and that thought was confirmed when she had woken from her light slumber. Her back was sore and her neck was stiff but the feeling of a peacefully sleeping Regina against her was well worth the soreness. In fact she seemed to look a lot better today.

"Hey, good morning," Jason said. "Do you want me to move her?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," she said tiredly. She looked down at Regina to see her body was still so tense. Jason seemed to follow her gaze.

"She had another nightmare, didn't she?"

Snow nodded. "It took me a while to wake her up. The pregnancy hormones have a way of making them seem so real." He nodded, his eyes fixed on his wife and Snow could see the conflict flashing in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"It's just she's so strong to the point where we forget she's only human. I hate seeing her like this and not being able to help."

"You're doing the best you can Jason. Look at her. She looks so much better this morning and as for her strength I think sometimes she forgets she's only human too. She's going to be ok, you both will. You'll get through this together." She's right, they will get through this and their baby will be ok. Regina was strong. He smiled gratefully before gently taking a whole of his wife and slightly lifting her off the bed. Her eyes fluttered at the movement but remained closed.

"Jason?" she murmured, her voice rich with sleep. It was amazing how she knew it was him.

"It's ok, go back to sleep," he said softly as Snow slid out from under her, stretching her sore muscles. Jason set her back down and she opened her eyes just a slit before closing them from the harsh morning light.

"Morning already?" she whispered and she felt him caressing her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Her stomach growled at that moment. For the first time, she was hungry and now that she thought about it she felt good as if she weren't even pregnant anymore. The nausea was gone as well as the severe fatigue. She snuggled into her pillow, still feeling sleepy from the rough night.

"Starving…" she murmured and she could hear Snow's amused laugh as she drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

_Cora liked to keep her daughter isolated and when she was allowed to go into town then it was to parade her around in the hopes of catching the eye of a wealthy suitor so this time as Daniel led the now 16 year old girl through the village she looked around in wonder. People usually stayed away from Regina because of her mother but since she was dressed in a casual dress with a cloak hiding her face, people treated her differently. She felt like she was one of them for the first time in her life and it felt freeing to not be looked at with so much fear. At this moment she didn't care that she had snuck into the village with Daniel. She didn't care that Cora could catch them. She just wanted to be free even if it was just for a day._

_They spent hours looking at each stand and trying different samples of the food and when night started to fall he led her to the bar where he and his grandfather went after work. She's never seen a place like this before and she watched as Daniel greeted the different villagers he knew as well as introducing her. When they were through they sat at a table infront of a low stage where the villagers often sang or played music for entertainment._

"_So this is where you and Liam go after work?" she asked, her eyes looking around with the same wonder she had for the village upon arriving._

"_Yeah, we don't have much family. This all we have… these people, our friends."_

"_How is he?" she asked, her voice suddenly solemn. Liam was older now and had gotten sick so Daniel had taken his place at the stables while his grandfather rested at home._

"_He's not getting better… the doctor…" he trailed off, not being able to finish that sentence so Regina placed her hand on his. She knew what he was going to say and he didn't have to voice it. Liam was dying._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. He looked into her eyes and took her hand in his. For some reason she had forgotten to breathe and she held her breath for just a second as he brushed his lips against her skin, giving her a small kiss on the hand._

"_Thank you," he whispered and before the two 16 year olds could say anything one of Daniel's older friends approached them._

"_The lads are setting up. Come join us," he said, referring to the young men who had gathered on the stage with their old wooden handmade instruments and the next thing Regina knew she and Daniel were pulled into the front. People were suddenly dancing to the joyous music and they were standing in the middle of it. The only dancing she's ever done was the kind that her mother had taught her… the kind that were boring and appropriate at the wealthy parties she was forced to attend. This was why she started to panic when she felt Daniel pulling her close to him._

"_Hey, it's ok," he said softly as if he read her mind. He could see the sudden fear in her eyes._

"_But I…"_

"_Do you trust me?" His eyes were full of warmth and his voice was soft and she suddenly found herself wanting to dance with him. She trusted him… she'll always trust him. She nodded and he smiled. Her eyes never left his as he pulled her close and led her into a fast fun dance that everyone was doing. For the first time in her life she was having fun. For the first time she wasn't in constant fear or looking over her shoulder. She felt loved and she felt safe._

* * *

_By the time they left the bar, Daniel decided to take her someplace she's never been before. It was where he went to think or relax and he wanted to share that place with the little girl who had grown up with him…. who had become his best friend._

"_Daniel, where are we going?" she asked as he led her uphill through the woods. The sun had gone down and even though she was terrified of going home and facing Cora, she was curious as to where he was taking her and honestly being with Daniel was worth the punishment that was sure to come._

"_Stop asking that and just wait," he laughed. She huffed in annoyance and he laughed even more. It wasn't long till he led her to a clearing and she gasped at what she saw. Her eyes shinned in wonder, the tiny lights reflecting in her brown orbs. The view was beautiful and her heart jumped in her chest when she felt Daniel taking her hand in his._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

"_What's it called?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the litted view._

"_Firefly hill." She turned at those words, her eyes finding his and she realized she couldn't look away. He seemed to be under the same spell and then the small space between them had closed. His lips were so close to hers. She kept forgetting to breathe and her heart was hammering in her chest. She's never felt this way before and when their lips met in a slow passionate kiss her heart felt so full of love she swore it was going to burst out of her chest. She knew the moment they pulled away that he felt the same way. His sparkling blue eyes said it all. Neither of them weren't exactly sure when it had happened but it did. It was that moment where your childhood friend grew up and you fell in love._


	14. Chapter 13 Why Couldn't She Love Me

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep reading and I'll update soon. Its late so if there are any mistakes I'll fix them tomorrow after school :)**

* * *

Chapter 13 Why Couldn't She Love Me?

Since Snow and Jason were putting the final touches on the surprise, Emma volunteered to take Regina home this morning while David covered the station. It had only been a couple days since Regina had gotten her appetite back and her vitals had finally improved. She was still tired but she looked a lot better and Dr. Rose finally decided it was time for the former Queen to go home. The moment Emma and Henry walked through the doors of the hospital they had ran into Greg Mendell. After recovering from surgery months ago he was finally being released as well and Emma could only hope he'll leave.

"Mr. Mendell, you look great," she stated, putting on a friendly façade even though warning flags were going off in her head. He hasn't done anything to lose her trust but still. There was something off about this guy and she could tell.

"Yeah, I'm being discharged. Thank you again for not pressing charges."

"It's ok, as long as it doesn't happen again. I'm sure you'll find your way back home safely."

"Actually I think I might stay awhile," he stated and Emma had to keep the dread from showing on her face. It's bad enough he was stuck in the hospital for awhile but what would happen if he was roaming freely around Storybrooke or most importantly what will he see? She wanted to question him but she knew it would only make him suspicious so with a fake smile she wished him a good day before going their separate ways.

"Who was that?" Henry asked once they were alone and walking towards the reception desk to fill out Regina's discharge forms.

"He's just a stranger Henry. Hopefully he'll leave before he sees anything… well, magical."

"And if he does?"

"It would be bad," she sighed defeatedly. Right now she didn't even want to think about the consequences. Taking the stack of forms, she led Henry into the waiting room so that she can sit. "Why don't you go see your mom while I sign these papers. I'll meet you up there when I'm done."

* * *

She was awakened by a soft hand pushing the stray lock of hair from her face. Regina knew those hands and she smiled, her eyes still closed as she slowly eased out of her peaceful sleep. She was going home today and she couldn't be happier.

"Mom?"

She opened her eyes to see him standing there and she couldn't stop the loving smile from gracing her lips. "I wondered when you'll come see me."

"I uh… I've been busy," Henry replied, trying not to give away the surprise. She was studying his face and it made him a little nervous. She sat up slowly, her eyes never leaving his. It's been hard keeping this secret from her but it was worth it just knowing how happy she'll be.

"Busy? I can tell," she laughed. "You're up to something; what is it?"

"Mom!" he protested at the glare she was giving him. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Fine, fine," she laughed, not being able to stay annoyed for so long. She was glad he wasn't giving her the cold shoulder anymore. She's missed him lately. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her belly. The baby decided to kick at that moment and they both smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" There were a few suggestions that she and Jason had gone through but none of them seemed right.

"I… I don't know yet," she said softly.

"Name her after someone from your family," he suggested, trying to help.

"I haven't exactly had a lot of rolemodels dear, especially any that I would name her after."

"What about friends or someone you grew up with? Surely there must have been someone that meant a lot to you just like your father. You named me after him." There was one person that meant a lot to her, someone who had been the only one to ever protect her when she was a child but sadly her mother had taken that person too. Her mother never loved her and took away anyone else that did. Was she really that unlovable to her own mother? That thought made her shrink into herself and she could feel herself slipping into her dark mood.

Regina didn't respond but Henry could see her thinking about what he had said and he knew that long ago there was someone that she must have loved enough to name her baby after. She just wasn't ready to talk about it. There was only so much he knew about her past and childhood. He knew she was abused most of her life before her dark reign as Queen but that was it. There was so much that he didn't know and those were the things that she couldn't even talk about.

Before anything else could be said Emma finally walked in and he could see the mask going up. She was shutting away her emotions and putting on a fake smile for Emma.

"Hey, paperwork is done, ready to go home?"

"Yes, thank you Miss Swan," she said, her voice emotionless and Emma seemed to notice as she placed the small duffelbag she had brought with her on the bed.

"Get changed, I just need to make a quick call. Henry come on, let's give her some privacy." Henry's eyes never left his mother's even though she wouldn't look at him. He didn't know what he had said to make her emotionally shut down so after a moment of hesitating he got up and followed Emma out into the hall.

"Hey, what happened in there?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I was just trying to help think of a name for the baby and then she just…" he trailed off, his eyes turning to the door of Regina's room. "It was probably something I said."

"Ok, stay here and call Snow to see if they're ready for her."

"What about my mom?" he asked.

"I'll talk to her." She didn't know what she was going to say. She wasn't Snow. Regina still had trouble opening up to her at times. Henry agreed so she knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open when she heard the reply to come in. Regina was wearing her black maternity slacks with one of Jason's oversized hoodies. She couldn't wear heels anymore so she wore flats and even though she was pregnant and sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, she looked as regal as ever. The room was tense and she could see the stony expression on her face as she packed the little clothes and necessities she had into the duffel bag.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go," she said as she zipped the duffel bag. She tried getting up but because of her belly she couldn't push herself up.

"Here, let me help you," Emma offered, moving towards her but the moment her hand made contact with Regina's arm she violently pulled back.

"I don't need help!" she snapped and Emma could see the anger in her eyes. Jesus, what did Henry say to her? It wasn't his fault but she couldn't help but wonder what had been said to get Regina to shut down like this.

"Regina enough, what's going on?" she asked, trying to stay patient with her former enemy. At those words, Regina calmed down. Her expression softened as she met Emma's frustrated gaze.

"I did it again, didn't I?" She had said this so defeatedly and Emma knew she was finally aware of her personality change.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she took Regina's hands and helped her to her feet. She was so much shorter without her heels making her seem so small even with her pregnant belly.

"I'm fine," she said, giving her a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She pulled her hands away from Emma and slung the duffel bag over her shoulder all the while avoiding her gaze.

"Hey, Regina look at me. What happened? Henry said you were talking baby names and then you just shut down. Did he say something?" Regina looked up, meeting her gaze. Emma could see her grip tightening on the strap of the duffel bag. Whatever it was it scared her and Emma doubted Regina would even talk about it.

"Nothing happened, he just reminded me of someone, that's all. Now are we ready to go because I don't think I could spend another minute longer here."

"Alright fine," she grumbled. If Regina wanted to bury her emotions until they exploded then fine. It wasn't that she didn't care. She and Regina just have so much history and resentment towards each other. Even though they had come to some kind of truce that resentment between Henry's real mother and his adoptive mother was still there. Right now Emma just didn't have the patience to deal with this… she didn't know how to deal with this. She wanted Regina to trust her emotionally but there were times where Regina was too far gone in her head and Emma didn't know how to snap her out of it like Snow did. Maybe she can get Snow to talk to her. Deciding that was the best idea for now, she moved to the door but it was opened by Henry.

"Ready?" she mouthed, her back turned to Regina so that she wouldn't see the silent exchange. He gave her a subtle nod, signaling that Snow and Jason were ready for them and it was then that she noticed the nurse coming up from behind him. They stood back so that nurse could enter.

"What is that?" Regina's gaze was fixed on the wheelchair. Her eyes were cold as if she were facing one of her enemies.

"Sorry Madame Mayor but it's hospital policy," the young nurse replied nervously.

"I don't care if it's hospital policy. I'm not getting in that like some kind of invalid."

"Mr. Mendell wasn't riding one," Henry spoke up on his mother's behalf.

"Who?" She looked genuinely confused and Emma realized they never told her about the stranger that had crashed his way into Storybrooke. They kept it a secret so that they wouldn't risk stressing her out and raising her blood pressure.

"He's no one," Emma said quickly before the nurse could answer. She took the wheelchair and moved it infront of Regina. "Get in it or you could spend another night here because I don't have time for games Regina," she said sternly. Everyone watched as Regina pierced Emma's glare with one of her own and after a tense staring match Regina looked down at the chair with disdain.

"Fine," she growled as she reluctantly sat in it. "But you're not pushing it Miss Swan." She'd rather spend another night here than have Emma pushing her around in a wheelchair. Emma raised her hands in defeat and let the nurse wheel her out before following them out the door. Regina was quiet the whole way to the car even when she was finally allowed to get up and situated herself in the passenger seat of Emma's car.

"Is she ok?" Henry asked when she had closed Regina's door.

"Yeah kid. I had kind of snapped her out of it but I think the whole wheelchair thing just pissed her off. We'll have Snow talk to her."

"Ok," he nodded, hoping that Regina's sudden dark mood wasn't because of anything he had said. They got in and it wasn't long till they were driving to the mansion.

"Emma…" Her voice sounded strange to her but she knew she had to say this because the old her wouldn't even have the courage. She shouldn't have been so hostile in the hospital and the quiet ride home made her realize that.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." At those words Emma quickly glanced at her in surprise before moving her gaze back to the road.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked and Regina glanced at Henry in the rearview mirror. He had his headphones on and was too absorbed in whatever song he was listening to in his IPod to be paying attention to what they were saying but still. He shouldn't have to hear this story.

"Not now… It's just he said something, nothing bad but it made me remember things and I kind of got lost in my head. That's all you need to know for now." She glanced at Henry again and this time Emma saw it. She knew that Regina didn't want Henry to hear the real reason why she had shut down. Whatever it was, Emma knew it had to do with her past. She reached out and placed her hand on Regina's, squeezing it lightly for support.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh back there."

"I know…"

* * *

Snow and Jason had met them in the foyer. Regina was still shaky on her feet and now that she was with her stepdaughter and husband her dark mood had slowly disappeared leaving her feeling drained and depressed. She hid it though and with a small smile she let her family lead her up the stairs.

"Close your eyes," Jason whispered in her ear once they were in the hall. He held her hand, leading her somewhere she didn't know. Snow, Emma, and Henry followed behind them, giving the couple some space. It wasn't until he reached the guest room did he open the door and lead her inside.

"Ok, open them," he said and the moment she did she was speechless. The guestroom was transformed into a nursery for their daughter. The walls were painted a nice green with dark trees that replicated the Enchanted Forest and the furniture was a beautiful dark brown to match the forest theme. On the selves there were pictures of her and her family and above the crib the words "Love Is Strength," were painted on the wall in a beautiful dark cursive writing that match the trees. The crib also had a mobile over it with tiny red glass apples much like the unicorn one Snow had hung over Emma's crib.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she approached the crib, her hand gently brushing the railing. Her eyes lingered on the words and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. For years all her mother had ever told her was that love was weakness and Regina believed it but now she knew it was wrong. Cora was wrong. Love _is_ strength… never weakness and it took a long time for Regina to realize that. The room was quiet as Regina gazed at those words. She didn't even hear him coming up until he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"Is this what you were doing while I was in the hospital?" she asked, turning to face him. Jason smiled and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"It wasn't easy keeping it a secret," he laughed.

"Of course it wasn't," she said, knowing full well that she had made it difficult for them. They turned to see their family smiling by the door. "Thank you, all of you. It's so beautiful and Ivy is going to love it."

"Ivy?" Snow questioned curiously.

"I've decided to name her Ivy, after someone that was dear to me while growing up." She looked at Jason, her brown eyes seeking his. "Do you like it because if not we could come up with something else…"

"No, no honey I love it," he said, placing his hand on hers that rested on top of her belly. "Ivy is a perfect name." She smiled then, a full breathtaking smile. He kissed her cheek before looking back at everyone else.

"How about we have lunch together to celebrate Regina coming home?"

"Great, I'll call David to join us. He should be on break right now anyway," Emma said as she stepped out to relieve her father from the station.

"I'll go pick up some food from grannies," Jason said, giving his wife a quick kiss goodbye before approaching Henry on his way out. "Want to come with me buddy?"

"Sure, can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Of course," he said as both boys left the room leaving Regina and Snow. She was concern for Regina. When Henry had called he told her about the dark mood she had been in before they left the hospital. She was hiding it well but Snow could still see the residual sadness reflecting in her tired brown eyes. Regina had approached the crib again, her hand rubbing small circles on her belly as she looked up at the words. It had been her idea to paint it. She wanted to remind Regina that this was love. Love was strength, not weakness.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked softly as she stood next to her stepmother.

"For so long I believed love was weakness. For so long my mother taught me over and over that those words were true but she was wrong. Love and strength gave me a family and it gave me a baby."

"Is this what has been going on inside of that head of yours?" she asked.

"What?" she asked, turning to face her.

"Henry told me you weren't yourself at the hospital."

"Oh, no that was…. I just lost myself for a second."

"Do you want to talk about it? I can tell it's still bothering you." Regina sighed at those words, her eyes expressing the hurt and pain from the past. She glanced at the words on the wall before meeting Snow's eyes again.

"Henry asked me if I had any baby name ideas and when I told him I had none he suggested naming her after someone I loved. There is only one person in my childhood that I could think of. Her name was Miss Ivy and she was…" Her voice cracked, the emotion evident in her words but she forced herself to keep going. Besides Jason, Snow was the only person that she could trust with this kind of vulnerability.

"Cora took her from me. She took away anyone that cared about me. Was I really that unlovable to her Snow? I'm her daughter… Why couldn't she love me?" The tears had started to fall at those last words and Snow immediately pulled her into her embrace.

"Shh, it's ok. Let's it out," she whispered.

"I miss her Snow even after everything that she's done but she's my mother. I want her to love me. I want her to meet her granddaughter but she chose power over me." It was all coming out, the intense feeling of hurt that she had felt since that night Cora jumped through the portal that would take her back to the Enchanted Forest. That night Cora had said to Regina she didn't love her and then she was gone and Regina was left with that deep feeling of intense grief and sadness that ate away at her very soul and it never really went away. At those words, Snow pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You love deeply Regina. You are not unlovable. She just didn't realize what she was throwing away when she chose power over her own daughter."

"Do you think she regrets it now? She's back in our land with no power and she's alone. Do you think that maybe now she is realizing what she had done?"

"Honestly Regina, I don't know," she whispered, remembering the pure hatred flashing in Cora's eyes before they sent her back. If only Cora knew the damage she had caused, the lives she had ruined, and the deep rooted hurt she had inflicted on her daughter and it was all for what? For power? She didn't say this out loud but she hoped Cora was regretting it somewhere. She didn't deserve her daughter's love, but she had it anyway and she didn't even have the decency to love her back.

"Snow, if I had ever made you feel the way she made me feel, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know," Snow said as she reached out, placing her hand on her cheek. "And I'm going to tell you that I forgive you just like the last time you apologized for this. You need to stop being so hard on yourself."

"I know, these hormones are making me crazy," she said with a small laugh that didn't quite reach her eyes. Snow gave her a small smile and dried the tears from her cheeks again.

"It's ok, trust me I know," she said, remembering her own pregnancy and how certain thoughts made her overly emotional. It was then that they heard the sound of a car approaching and with a quick glance out the window Snow could see David approaching the mansion and she realized Jason and Henry were going to be back at any minute with the food.

"Don't say anything to them. I don't want them to fuss over me and I think I scared Emma and Henry enough in the hospital already."

"Don't worry ok. Just stay here and take a moment and you could meet us downstairs when you're ready." Regina smiled and with one last hug Snow left her alone. She took that moment to look at every little detail put into the nursery. It really was beautiful and she couldn't help but think that Snow was right. Cora didn't know what she would be losing the moment she chose power over a life filled with family and love.

* * *

"Aw mom, don't do that please!" Henry groaned, not being able to hide the amusement from his voice. They were all eating lunch at the table and since Regina's appetite was back so were her cravings… chocolate syrup on everything being one of them.

"What?" she asked innocently as she smothered her salad with chocolate syrup. Regina was never one to indulge in sugary foods which was why they were all shocked when she simply got up and came back from the kitchen with a bottle of chocolate syrup that was meant for ice cream.

"That!" he said, pointing at her salad and she smirked.

"I'm sorry dear but am I ruining your appetite?" She was teasing him and he couldn't help but laugh as she deliberately took a bite to gross him out.

"Ugh, that's so gross!" he laughed.

"You should see her at breakfast. I don't think I could look at scramble eggs the same way ever again," Snow laughed, remembering how she had put it on her eggs and apple pancakes one morning at the diner before she had developed the severe morning sickness a few months ago.

"And there was that one time at dinner a few months ago before she got sick," Jason laughed, the memory of a chocolate covered piece of lasagna still fresh in his mind.

"I don't even want to know. How many bottles of that stuff have you gone through?" Henry laughed but stopped at his adoptive mother's glare.

"Are you done?"

"Yea," he said nervously, thinking he was in trouble for making fun of her.

"Good," she said and the next thing he knew she was squirting the chocolate syrup all over his fries.

"Mom! No!" he shouted as everyone laughed.

"Good one Regina," Emma said, not being able to stop her own laughter especially at the face Henry made when Regina took a syrup covered fry and ate it.

"Delicious," she stated to a pouting Henry.

"Aw kid don't make that face," David said as he passed him half of his own fries. Henry's face lit up and he passed Regina the chocolate covered fries.

"Here mom, knock yourself out."

"Gladly," she laughed.

* * *

_It was late into the night when Regina snuck back to the estate. She should be terrified of her mother's wrath right now but she was too much in a good mood. Daniel kissed her. Does that mean he likes her back? She was so confused but at the same time she was giddy. He made her heart soar and her body tingle with excitement. His eyes were so blue and he was so gentle towards her. She quietly ran to side of the house and with little difficulty she managed to climb in through her bedroom window. If she only knew what was waiting for her on the other side._

"_Where have you been?" Her voice was cold and seething with rage the moment Regina landed on her feet. She froze in fear to see her mother sitting on a chair. The room was dark and she waited with bated breath as her mother stood and lit the lantern. _

"_I… I was… I got lost in the woods," she lied as Cora angrily approached her. She violently grabbed her arm and Regina visibly shrinked into herself._

"_Do you really expect me to believe that? Where were you!" she practically yelled in her face and Regina cried out in fear when Cora violently shook her. Her grip on her arm was tight and she struggled to get free._

"_Mother, you're hurting me!" she cried, trying to loosen her iron like grip and the next thing she knew she felt a hot stinging pain across her cheek. Her mother had struck her and she looked up at her with heartbroken eyes. Cora didn't care about the hurt and pain she was causing. She took Regina's chin, forcing her to look at her._

"_You stupid insolent girl! Where were you?"_

"_I told you mother. I got lost." She didn't like lying but she had to protect Daniel. He couldn't get hurt because of her._

"_I don't tolerate lying child!" Cora yelled and with a flick of her wrist Regina was suspended in the air. An invisible hand was wrapped around her throat making it so hard to breathe. "Don't you ever leave this house without my permission and don't you ever lie to me to again!" _

"_Mama, please… I can't… can't breathe…" she gasped, trying to get air into her deprived lungs. "I'm sorry… I'll be good." At those words Cora loosened her magical hold and let Regina fall to the floor. She then approached her and Regina flinched severely out of fear when she felt Cora pulling her to her feet. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking out of fear._

"_See, that's all I wanted to hear now tell me Regina, where were you?" Her voice was calm but dangerous all at once and Regina knew what that meant. If she didn't tell her the truth her punishment would only get worse but the thought of Daniel getting hurt because of her was just too much. She couldn't do that to him so she decided to take what was coming._

"_I told you mama, I was in the woods and I got lost," she whispered, her sobs becoming harder as she watched Cora's face go from a fake kind of patience to one full of rage. She didn't say a word as she grabbed her daughter and roughly led her into the sitting room where she kept the leather strap. _

"_Mother, no!" she cried as she started to struggle but Cora was stronger and Regina had no choice but to listen. Cora threw her on the floor in front of the fire place and grabbed the leather strap from the mantle. She landed on her stomach and she cried out in pain when she felt Cora taking a handful of her hair and pulling her to a kneeling position so that she was on her knees with her back to her._

"_You're a liar Regina and do you know what happens to people who lie to me?" she asked and with a flick of her wrist, the back of her dress was open and Cora leaned down to rip open her undergarment. Regina tried to get up but she couldn't and it was then that she realized she was being held down by magic. "They get punished," Cora finished her rant and Regina heard the fast sound of the strap moving through the air before it brutally struck her back._


	15. Chapter 14 Miss Ivy

**Worked on this all day instead of doing homework lol Its amazing what my muse comes up with when I should be doing other things. Its late so I'll fix any mistakes tomorrow when I get back from work. The flashback in this chapter is also a nightmare just in case anyone gets confused. Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys really inspire me to update faster :) Enjoy and I'll update soon!**

**Warning - Adult content**

* * *

Chapter 14 Miss Ivy

"I know you miss riding but it's not so bad. Snow and Henry come to visit you and they take care of you and give you treats. It's just for a little while and before you know it things will go back to normal," Regina explained to her dark furry friend. Black Heart snorted as if he were complaining and she couldn't keep the sad smile from reaching her lips.

"I know boy, I miss you too," she said softly as she reached out to scratch his ear. Jason had picked her up after work and before they could head home he had to stop by the stables to check on a recently hurt mare. So as she waited, she sat in in the stall with Blacks Heart's head in her lap, his face gently leaning against her now 7 month old belly. It's been almost two months since her stay at the hospital and she had now entered the third trimester. Just like Dr. Rose had said, the HG had gone away and she no longer had to get fluid and nutrient treatments from an IV bag every week.

"I thought I'd you find in here," Jason's voice sounded from the door of the stall. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, honey could you help me up?" He let out a low amused chuckle as he approached her. She looked so adorable sitting there. He took a hold of Black Heart's head and gently led him to his feet before taking Regina's hands and pulling her up.

"Aw I'm going to miss you so much," Regina whispered as she kissed Black Heart's nose before hugging his face.

"Snow has been taking him out on morning rides but I know it's not the same to him," Jason said, giving Black Heart a pat on his neck.

"Ivy is going to love him when she's older," Regina mused and he snorted making the couple laugh.

"Poor guy won't even know what hit him," Jason chuckled at the thought of a young girl playing with the dark horse. He couldn't help but imagine his little girl looking like Regina with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes

"He'll love her, right boy," Regina asked him as she gave him another kiss on his muzzle.

"Even if she wants to braid his hair and put girly things in his mane?"

"Of course," she laughed as she took Jason's hand and led him out of the stall. After making sure the lock was secure she gave Black Heart one last kiss before leaving the stables with her husband.

* * *

They didn't stop with the intimate but innocent touches the whole way home. They were touches such as holding hands, he resting his hand her thigh the car ride home, or the way she would just place a random small kiss on his palm. They each knew what the other wanted without saying a word. After sharing a small dinner they were already upstairs, showing each other exactly what they felt for one another.

They stood at the foot of the bed, too into each other to make it there. His hands were on her waist, holding her as close as he can with her belly between them. His lips were on hers and her hands were behind his neck. Her fingers played with the short hair there before moving to run them down his already bare chest. All he wore were his jeans and he moved his hands from her waist to unbutton her blouse. He let the material fall from her shoulders and pulled away from her lips, only to reattach them to her neck.

His hands moved up so that they were resting on her ribs and she let out a small moan when he hit her most sensitive spot with his lips. He smiled then and started to make his way down her chest, leaving a trail of soft lingering kisses. It wasn't until he unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor did she pull away to look at him, her forehead resting on his and their lips so close to each other.

"Be gentle," she whispered, her breath mingling with his and he knew she meant her breast. They've been more sore than ever since she hit 7 months and she wasn't sure if she felt comfortable enough for any kind of attention there. He kissed her lips in response before moving to place a single kiss on her right nipple, his thumb gently brushing the left. He was aware of her movements just in case it got too uncomfortable. She watched him with glazed eyes as he gently started to knead them. They had grown during the pregnancy and were fuller. He knelt down, placing kisses over them before taking a hard bud into his mouth. She flinched at the contact and he immediately pulled away, placing a soft kiss on it instead. He knew she was feeling too sore for that so he stood straight and took her lips in his before slowly pulling away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her face flushed from her arousal.

"Hey, it's ok," he said softly, placing both hands on her cheeks. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love shinning in his eyes. "Don't ever be sorry. Come on," he whispered as he took her hand and led her to their bed.

She lied on her back while he hovered over her, their hands exploring each other's bodies while their lips never parted. When the need for air became strong they pulled away and he quickly started to remove her slacks. He slid them off and it wasn't long till she was removing his jeans. Their clothes were thrown carelessly to the floor, their hands touching every part of each other, and their eyes were glazed over with need and love for each other.

She shivered at the feel of his warm gentle hands sliding down her body and cupping her lace covered sex, his fingers running back and forth over the thin material. She gasped at the pressure of his hand and bucked her hips in order to get closer. The hormones made her impatient and he could tell.

"Jason," she whispered, her tone shaking with the need to feel him inside her. He slipped his fingers inside her panties and watched her face as she took in the feeling of him. She moaned, burying her face into his neck. She brought her knees up so that they leaned against him in attempt to bring him closer. She wanted him. She needed more.

She moved her hand between them, her lips kissing his neck. His other hand supported his weight over her so that he wouldn't crush the baby. She took his wrist and slowly pulled him out of her. "I want to feel you," she said, her voice breathless from his ministrations. She sat up a little and he moved back so that she can slide his boxers off and toss them to the side. He did the same with her panties and she took his manhood in her hand and gently guided him to her.

They started slow and passionate, their lips meeting together into a bruising kiss. They took the time to feel each other, to breathe each other in, their hands caressing their bodies until the urge to go faster took over. She pulled away from his lips and buried her face into his chest the moment she knew she was close. He slowed his pace for a second so that he can take her face and pull her away from him. He leaned his forehead against hers, their eyes meeting. The pace sped up once more, their lips hovering so close that they could feel each other's breath. He wanted to see her, to look into her eyes, to see the love reflecting in those brown orbs and the moment he felt her walls tightening around him, did they both ride out their pleasure together.

* * *

_She felt like crying the next morning. She wanted to scream. She wanted to throw things against a wall until they broke. Her back was in agony from her mother's punishment last night. It was early the next morning when Miss Ivy came into the room. She had missed breakfast so she had taken it upon herself to bring the young teen some food._

"_Regina, darling are you awake?" she asked quietly as she closed the door and set the tray of food on a table. Regina opened her eyes to see her one of her only two friends looking at her with a deep kind of concern. "Are you ok child? You missed breakfast," she continued as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. _

_Regina laid on her stomach, her body covered with blankets. Her back was in so much pain she didn't even have the strength to try sitting up. She was pale and clammy and Miss Ivy immediately knew something was wrong when the girl didn't respond._

"_I heard her yelling last night. Show me the wounds," she said gently. She buried her face in her pillow and Miss Ivy smoothed her hair from her face._

"_It's ok honey, you could tell me. I'm not going to hurt you." Usually after Cora's brutal punishments Regina would shrink into herself. She trusted no one and shied away from people. Miss Ivy was the only one who knew how to get the child to open up again. Since Cora and Henry never did hire a nanny, Miss Ivy was the one who took care of her since she was just a baby. She never did have kids of her own and often thought of Regina has her own daughter. She was the only one who was there for her after Cora's abusive punishments… the only one to dry her tears or listen when she just needed someone to talk to. Henry did his best but there were only so much he could do as a father when all she really needed was a mother to love her and right now that role was filled by Miss Ivy, it always has been._

_Regina's body suddenly started to shake with silent sobs. It broke her heart to see her like this, it always did. She could still remember the first time Cora had ever struck her daughter with the leather strap. She was only three and had gotten scolded for running in the house. She was only being a child but Cora took it upon herself to "correct her" and she used the leather strap to do it. Miss Ivy was the one that had calmed her down that day. She was the one who treated her wounds and dried her tears. She was the one that gave her the hugs and kisses after each punishment and gave her the love she so clearly craved from her mother._

"_Oh sweetheart, no don't cry," she whispered, suddenly getting the feeling that the strap might have been used last night. Regina was too upset to confirm her suspicions so she talked softly to her while slowly peeling the blankets from her body. Regina immediately tensed, her whole body going rigid._

"_I'm not going to hurt you Regina, you know that," she said and Regina relaxed, letting her remove the blankets. Her expression grew hard the moment she saw the blood seeping through the fabric of her white nightgown. She dreaded seeing what was on the other side…she already knew. The leather strap was the cruelest kind of punishment Cora could use on her daughter. She gently unlaced the back of the gown and she could feel the anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Cora had whipped her so long and so hard that the wounds were deep and angry. This was the worse shape she had ever seen Regina in. The girl was in great pain and not to mention the way she had shut down._

"_I lied to her. I came home late and I told her I got lost in the woods. She didn't believe me." Regina had finally spoke but the words were said so quietly Miss Ivy had almost missed them but she heard them and the fear behind her words. She simply got up and poured the warm water from the tea kettle she brought into a bowl and brought it over with some bandages she usually kept in the girl's room for times like these._

_She sat down and carefully removed the top of the gown, sliding it from her shoulders so that it was only on the bottom half of her body. The first half lay between her front and mattress. Miss Ivy dipped a towel in the water and gently started to clean the wounds. Regina immediately cried out from the pain but let the whispers of Miss Ivy's soothing words calm her. After a few minutes of this she finally responded to Regina's earlier confession._

"_You went to the village, didn't you?" she questioned, remembering the conversation she had with the young teen the day before she had left with Daniel. She had come into the kitchen that afternoon, her mood giddy and a kind of happiness she had rarely ever seen in the girl's eyes. She spoke of Daniel and the way he made her feel and then she told her how he had invited her to the village. Miss Ivy begged her not to go in case her mother found out but of course being the hot headed teen that she was, Regina had gone anyway._

"_I just wanted to be happy," she whispered through her tears. "I just wanted to go with him and forget everything. I wanted to be free even if it was just for a day." She let those words pierce her heart as she wrapped Regina's wounds with clean bandages. She put the night gown back on and covered her up with her blankets. She then stood to move to the side of the bed, kneeling to meet Regina's teary gaze._

"_I know you do Regina. If I had a choice I would take you away from all this but I don't have the power to do that."_

"_Why not?" she whispered, her face full of emotion. Her eyes were always so expressive even when she was a baby._

"_Your mother's magic is dangerous." Regina closed her eyes, letting the answer wash over her. Magic was the cause of all this. It was evil and just like many times before she swore she would never follow in her mother's footsteps. She felt Miss Ivy brushing the hair from her face and she leaned into her touch._

"_I wish you were my mother Miss Ivy," she whispered with her eyes still closed, her voice suddenly sounding exhausted from her tears. That had brought tears to the older woman's eyes. The baby she had practically raised was now a young lady and she was already so hurt and broken by the one who was supposed to love her._

"_I know my sweet girl. I wish the same." She gave her a loving kiss on the forehead and just as she stood Cora had burst through the door._

"_Regina! Why are you still in bed? You're late for your lessons!" she snapped before turning her cold gaze to the cook. It was then that she noticed the tray of food on the table and bloodied bowl of water on the floor by the bed. She took a menacing step forward._

"_Who gave you permission to walk in here and reward her with food? Who said you could treat her wounds? I've told you time and time again that you are not her mother. Don't coddle her!" Those words were so cold and full of hatred that Miss Ivy couldn't keep the anger from flashing in her eyes. She had never stood up to Cora for the fear of what this woman might do but now she just couldn't stand here and let her bully her and Regina like this. She needed to take a stand. Regina needed her to. She looked down at the teen and saw her staring at her mother. She was literally paralyzed with fear._

"_I might as well be," she stated bravely, her dark green eyes locking with Cora's cold ones. _

"_Excuse me," she asked, her voice low and threatening as she approached the older woman._

"_You don't deserve to be her mother. Open your eyes and look what you are doing to her. You're hurting her. Your own daughter is terrified of you. You don't love her."_

_Cora actually looked down at Regina and saw nothing but fear and pain and if she were to have her heart beating in her chest then maybe, just maybe she would have cared… maybe she would have cried and begged for forgiveness but she didn't. She didn't feel anything but resentment for the daughter she was supposed to love._

"_She's my daughter, of course I love her," she all but growled in Miss Ivy's face. "I'm doing what's best for her!"_

"_How is whipping her back raw best for her! How is hitting a child best for anyone! All you're doing is breaking her Cora. Have you seen the way she shies away from you? Can't you see how much she craves your love even though she is terrified of being with you? Do you know what your abusive punishments do to her?" Cora opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the other woman as she gestured to the shaking figure on the bed._

"_This is what happens when you beat her! She shuts down and trusts no one. She gets so scared that she is even afraid of me. You need to stop this."_

"_How dare you talk to me like this!" Cora snapped, quickly reaching out and grabbing the woman's throat. Miss Ivy gasped for air as Cora used her magic to help raise her a few inches in the air. "Regina is my daughter and I will not take child care lectures from a commoner."_

_Miss Ivy couldn't even speak. The hand around her throat was constricting her senses and her lungs felt like they were going to explode which was why she couldn't stop Regina from standing and getting in the crossfire. _

"_Mother stop! Let her go, please!" she begged, her voice full of fear for her friend. Her back was in agony and she was terrified of being punished for speaking out of line but Miss Ivy, the only mother figure she's ever had was in danger and she needed to save her._

"_I'm doing what's best for you Regina. Love is weakness and you don't have room in your future for weakness," Cora stated, her cold eyes boring into Miss Ivy's as she fought for a breath of air. She was starting to turn blue and when her eyes started to close Regina took that moment to shove her mother away from the older woman. _

"_Stop it mama, you're killing her!" she screamed making Cora release her grip and Miss Ivy fell to the floor unconscious. Cora watched as Regina frantically knelt down beside her._

"_Miss Ivy!" she cried, trying to shake her awake before taking her face in her hands. "Come on wake up! Please don't leave me here! You can't leave me here!" She didn't wake up and Cora watched with a cruel smile as Regina pressed her ear to her chest but it was still. She had stopped breathing and with a heavy heart Regina knew it was too late. Miss Ivy had died trying to protect her. Her mother had strangled her to death. _

"_I love you," she whispered so quietly that Cora didn't hear. Regina just lied there, her head on Miss Ivy's chest as she cried for the only person who had ever tried to protect her. A part of her had died the moment she realized Miss Ivy was gone and unknowingly to Cora, the first dark mark had appeared in her daughter's heart._

* * *

She had woken with her heart beating wildly with fear and just for a second she really thought she was that teen girl lying on the floor begging her friend to come back. The residual fear had only lasted a few seconds before she realized she wasn't that girl anymore. She wasn't lying on the floor beneath her mother's cold gaze. She was at home in the safety of her husband's arms. She hadn't had that nightmare of Miss Ivy in so long and it was then that she felt the familiar earth swallowing grief settling in her chest. Slowly untangling herself from Jason's embrace, she stood and put on her blue silk robe to cover her modesty before heading down to the kitchen.

She could remember it all too clearly as she poured herself some water. Her mother had blamed her for Miss Ivy's death, telling her if she had only been good then Miss Ivy would have never tried to defend her. She knew it wasn't true, that each time Cora mistreated her, Miss Ivy was getting closer and closer to putting a stop to it. That moment just happened to soon. Miss Ivy didn't deserve to die but she did and Regina will always remember that fateful morning and the grief and pain it brought with it.

She wished she was here. She wished she could have met Henry and held him as a baby. She wants her to meet the daughter she is naming after her. Miss Ivy would have loved her children just as much as she loved the little girl that wasn't her daughter but treated as such anyway. The little girl she felt was worth defending but then what would she say if she knew about the dark path she had taken.

She would never approve of her becoming her mother. This thought made the slow tears stream down her cheeks and her head suddenly started to feel like it was spinning. She set her glass down and leaned on the counter until she felt a pair of warm hands pulling her close so that her back was leaning against his body. She flinched out of fear, thinking it was Cora for some reason but relaxed the moment she heard his voice whispering into her ear.

"It's just me love, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Jason?"

"Yeah, it's me," he reassured her again as he placed the back of his hand on her forehead as if he were checking for a fever. She looked pale in the bright kitchen light. When he was sure she wasn't burning up he turned her so that she was facing him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked softly, his voice hoarse from sleep. She nodded and he pulled her close to his chest so that he can hold her. She melted into the embrace, loving the warmth and safety he provided for her and the baby inside her. "Are you ok?" he whispered, not at all liking the paleness of her features or the way she clinged to him as if she were going to fall if she lets go. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"Yeah, I'm just dizzy," she mumbled, her eyes closed as she buried her face into his neck for comfort. He pulled away, taking her face in his hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his tone telling her to be honest with herself… to tell him exactly what was going on inside her.

"I'm just freaked out from the nightmare. It's probably what's making me feel like this," she said, looking into his eyes and he saw the vulnerable girl she had once been.

"It was about Cora," he stated and she nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. She had told him parts of the story before and right now she was just too exhausted to relieve it. He seemed to read her mind because he placed a soft loving kiss on her lips before pulling back, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Come on," he whispered. "Let's get you back to bed."


	16. Chapter 15 Because Now You're Going To B

**I'm not really satisfied with how this ch turned out so let me know what you think. Also I don't know much about medical things so if its wrong just pretend cause its fanfiction lol Thank you for reviewing! I love all your wonderful comments. Its late so I'll fix all the mistakes that I missed tomorrow. Enjoy and I'll update soon.**

**Disclaimers - I don't own Once Upon a Time, The Stable Boy, or the dialogue.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Because Now You're Going To Be Queen

Regina had known the moment she found out she was pregnant that the towns people wouldn't approve. She didn't care if she had their approval or not as long as they didn't go near her family or her baby after she was born. She had only experienced a little bit of hostility since her baby bump started to show but it was nothing like what happened this morning.

It was the next morning since Regina had that nightmare about Miss Ivy. She had woken up in the warm embrace of her husband and even though her eyes were closed she could feel him watching her as she slept.

Her head rested on his chest while he held her close to him, his fingers tracing small patterns on her arm. She was still wearing her robe from last night. She seemed to be out of it and it worried him to find her alone in the kitchen looking so pale like that. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips and watched as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I know you're awake Gina." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him sleepily.

"You always know when I'm awake," she said softly, leaning down to place gentle kiss on his bare chest. She could feel his hand moving down her body and onto her belly. She loved when he touched her there, absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles on their baby. He hummed softly at her words and she could tell that something was on his mind.

"Baby, what is it?" she asked, looking up at him with those brown expressive eyes.

"Last night, you seemed to be out of it," he stated and she could hear the concern lacing his words. She couldn't explain the major dizzy spell she had and by the time Jason found her after her nightmare, it got so bad she couldn't even remember going up the stairs with him.

"You said you had a nightmare," he continued softly. Flashes from last night's dream made her uneasy and Jason could see it.

"I don't want to talk about it… not now," she whispered, her body suddenly going tense and her eyes averting his gaze. She was retreating. She didn't want to relive what she tried to keep buried for so long. He lowered his gaze so that he could meet her eyes. The hand that was on her belly moved up so that he was tilting her chin so that she would meet his worried gaze.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it but don't go anywhere." She nodded in understanding before lovingly taking his lips with hers. It was her way of telling him that he hadn't lost her to the guarded version of herself. His hand was still on her chin, the intimacy sending shivers down her spine. She had felt herself slipping away for a moment. Her cold emotionless mask that she had used for years to protect herself had almost gone up but those words and the love radiating from his being had held her down and kept her grounded.

* * *

Later Regina had found herself at work swamped with paperwork and meetings and not enough time and plus Ivy decided to be extremely active this morning. It was as if she were doing somersaults and kept kicking at her bladder. So between her bathroom breaks every twenty minutes she was handling important documents as well as making a dozen phone calls. Usually she was used to this kind of work and stress but with a hyper baby inside her and her hormones being all over the place she was a mess right now. Her stress levels were high and she took a breath to calm herself when her assistant suddenly paged her. Rubbing her temple with her fingers, she sighed in annoyance before hitting speaker on the office phone.

"Yes Katie?"

"Albert Spencer wishes to see you and I also have Miss Ginger on the other line wishing to file a complaint."

"I have a meeting in five minutes. File Miss Ginger's complaint and tell her I'll take care of it as soon as possible."

"She's really mad. She's demanding to talk to you."

"Well she's going to have to wait," she said, trying to stay patient.

"Ok but what about Spencer?" She rolled her eyes at this. What more could this man possibly want from her? Since that incident in the alley she had threatened him to stay away from her and her family so what did he want now?

"Tell him to schedule an appointment," she all but growled before hanging up. Just the sound of his name made her angry and when she thought she had taken care of that problem, Spencer burst through the doors with an apologetic Katie trailing behind him.

"For the love of god…" she muttered under her breath as he angrily stalked up to her desk.

"Give me my job back," he demanded, slamming his hands violently down on the desk. She looked at him with cold eyes, not even looking at Katie as she mumbled an apology. She waved her assistant away, her eyes never leaving Spencer's. Yesterday he had brutally interrogated a prisoner and she had sent the notice out to terminate him. She's had enough of his cruel behavior.

"Do you really think I would give you your job back after everything you've done? You murdered an innocent man and framed Ruby. You and your thugs assaulted my husband and I in an alley and oh yeah…. You abuse your power as a district attorney so no, you cannot have your job back."

"How is any of those things different from your own bloodthirsty deeds?" he questioned. He had a point but there was a difference. Unlike him, she had changed. She stood, looking as regal and powerful as she can with her 7 month old belly. She leaned over the desk, invading his personal space in order to intimidate him.

"I'm not that woman anymore," she said in a low threatening voice. "You on the other hand continue to abuse your power even after all the chances I gave you. Unless you show me that you can change then I will reconsider hiring you." His eyes were full of anger and she watched as his face contorted with rage. His eyes looked down at her belly before cruelly meeting her eyes again. He smirked and she glared at him.

"The people in this town don't approve of that child growing inside you. Let's see how long it takes before they try and run both of you out." He had said this to scare her. He was angry and wanted to hurt her and he saw the flash of fear in her eyes but it was gone so quickly he could have imagined it. Her mask had gone up and it was like looking into the eyes of the Evil Queen.

"Get out," she growled, her voice cold and dangerous and he had the sense to obey for once. With a sinister smile and smug eyes he stepped back and left the room but not before leaving her with the chilling words that made her angry.

"You might have everyone fooled but I know who you really are your majesty."

She watched him leave and as soon as he was gone did the mask crumble. Those words did hurt but she would never let him or anyone see it. Taking a breath, she cleared her mind and got ready for her meeting. After grabbing her things and signing a few last minute forms she was on her way out when her cell suddenly started ringing.

_Now what,_ she found herself thinking as she grabbed her cell.

"Yes?"

"Madame Mayor! I've been trying to reach you for the last half hour. I don't appreciate being on hold for so long."

"Miss Ginger, I apologize but I'm very busy at the moment," she said as she walked into Katie's office to drop off the completed forms that needed to be sent. The younger woman was on the phone as well and the moment she looked up at her, Regina knew it was another call for her. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as Miss Ginger's voice continued to rant on about her neighbor's overgrown tree.

"The school board is on line 1 and they're asking about the budget and also I'm talking to another citizen. He wants to complain about Miss Ginger complaining about his tree." She nodded, her stress levels going up especially at the way Miss Ginger was talking about a stupid tree that she really didn't care about and plus she needed to schedule a meeting with the school board about their budget not to mention the one she was already late for. This was a disaster. She usually got through these kind of days without a problem but right now she was just so overwhelmed.

"Miss Ginger! File a complaint and I'll get to it when I have time!" she snapped, interrupting the old woman's endless rant. She was speechless for a second before Regina heard the angry huff.

"No need to be so rude your majesty," she sneered and hanged up with a slam. Regina actually rolled her eyes at the immature behavior.

"This is ridiculous," Regina murmured, angrily hanging up her cell before looking at a suddenly worried Katie. She was starting to feel dizzy again like last night but she had things to do and people to see and not to mention a town to run. She hadn't realized how pale she had gotten but apparently Katie did.

"Mayor Mills, are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," she said dismissively. "File both complaints for that idiotic tree and then schedule in a meeting with the school board tomorrow."

"Tomorrows full," Katie replied, looking into the schedule on her computer.

"Well then tell them I'll get back to them," she said, not being able to keep the frustration from her voice. "And make sure these forms go out today please." The girl nodded and after Regina murmured a tired thank you Katie watched her go, unable to keep the deep concern from flashing in her eyes.

"Baby please stop," Regina whispered, rubbing her belly to sooth her daughter. She was still actively moving and it was making her queasy as she rushed down the hall for the monthly meeting with the city council she was now late for. Her head was pounding with an oncoming headache from the stress of the morning and not to mention how dizzy she felt. That didn't matter right now though. This was her job and she was needed so for now she ignored her discomfort.

* * *

"Where's Regina?" David asked quietly from where they sat in the town hall. Emma couldn't help but be worried as well. Regina was never late but it's been at least 7 minutes and the Mayor of Storybrooke had yet to show up.

"I have no idea. I guess she's just running late."

"Regina is never late," he said and before Emma could answer Regina had rushed through the door. She looked pale and tired and she furrowed her brow in concern. She didn't look so good. In fact her movements were a bit shaky as she apologized and started the meeting. She kept rubbing her belly. Maybe she was just feeling nauseas. Emma could only hope it was that and nothing too serious.

As the hour went on Regina seemed to be losing more and more of her energy as she spoke and debated with the council members and then it finally happened. Someone had asked the question that the town has been whispering about ever since they've noticed Regina was pregnant. This wasn't the time and place for this but it was already done and people started to get uneasy through the intense chattering of the issue.

What if the baby wields magic?

Regina angrily slammed the gavel in order to silence the building but it was no use. It was as if they had forgotten exactly who had been running this town. They turned on her. They all spoke at once, firing different questions at her in a rapid speed that was impossible to keep up. Emma and David tried to quiet everyone down but no one was listening and then the threats came. They needed to get her out before they decide to attack her. They were standing and clearly panicking about a possible magical child… A magical child from the once Evil Queen. Obviously in this moment it didn't matter that Regina had redeemed herself. In this moment they were stuck in the pass.

Emma and David rushed to the front of the room, standing in front of Regina. She looked ill but at the same time she was standing strong, not daring to show these people how scared she actually felt. They were afraid of what her baby might wield and that fear was turning to anger… anger that could lead to an attack.

"Calm down!" Emma yelled, slamming the gavel hard on the desk where Regina previously sat. She was standing behind David, her mask up and her eyes cold.

"Regina has earned enough good will to be trusted. We don't know if her baby will wield magic or not but if she does then we have to trust that Regina will not let her take a dark path with it. I know you still see her as the Evil Queen sometimes but she's your Mayor and she's changed. She won't hurt you and her baby will know nothing but love and just so you know, if any of you come after Regina and her family or hurt anyone of them then you'll have me to answer to. Meetings over," she said, her voice stern and authoritive. Everyone was quiet, not quite knowing what to say as their sheriff turned to Regina.

"Come on, let's go," she said quietly, taking Regina's hand and leading her out the door. The moment she was safe behind closed doors did she let the cold mask crumble and Emma could see every emotion playing on her face.

"Regina, are you ok?" David asked softly, his voice full of concern.

"It doesn't matter what I do or how much I change, they'll never trust me," she stated, shaking her head in disbelief. "I need to get back to my office, I have work that needs… needs to be…" she trailed off, placing her hand on her temple. The dizzy spell was getting worse. She swayed and Emma and David instantly steadied her.

"We got you," David whispered, helping her regain her balance.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, helping her as well.

"I'm fine I just need to get back to work," Regina replied, dismissing the idea that something might actually be wrong.

"Are you sure you want to go back to work after what just happened in there? Regina you look exhausted," Emma retorted, her tone a little harsher than she intended it to.

"She's right Regina. You need to rest." At David's words she pulled away from their protective grips.

"I don't need to rest!" she snapped. "I'm not going to go home with my tail between my legs because the town decided my baby is a threat! It's not like they haven't been whispering about it behind my back since they've noticed I'm pregnant." They knew she was right. From time to time they had heard the rumors going around about the possibility of the baby wielding magic. People were feeling uneasy and today the issue finally exploded.

Regina turned on her heel then, about to make her way back to her office until another wave of dizziness hit her. She stumbled again and David and Emma moved to steady her once more. Her eyes were glazed and she had suddenly gone deathly pale.

"Regina, are you…" Emma was about to ask but was interrupted by the suddenly weak woman.

"Emma, something's wrong," she whispered, suddenly not being able to hold her weight up and she could feel herself falling as everything went black.

"Jesus Regina," Emma murmured as she and David caught her before she could fall and gently laid her on the floor. She checked her pulse and when she was satisfied that she was breathing she had David call for an ambulance.

* * *

The moment Jason heard the news that his pregnant wife had collapsed after a town meeting that ended up turning into angry mob, he was in the car and at the hospital in a matter of minutes. He was worried for her and he worried for their baby. This pregnancy hasn't been easy and he could only hope that it doesn't get worse. He rushed into the waiting room only to find his family there. They were worried as well. Snow was pacing nervously while David and Emma sat on the chairs, their faces full of anxiety for any kind of news.

"Hey, how is she? Have you heard anything yet?" he asked, his voice breathless from the journey here. They looked up at him and he could tell by the look in their eyes that they knew nothing.

"No and they won't tell us anything," Snow said in frustration.

"What exactly happened?" he asked, taking a breath to calm himself.

"I don't know. She was really dizzy and pale when we pulled her out of the meeting and then she just collapsed," Emma replied.

"She was dizzy…" he mumbled to himself, remembering the same state that she was in when he found her in the kitchen last night. "She was dizzy and pale last night too after a nightmare about her mother."

"Could it just be stress?" Snow asked.

"I hope it's nothing more serious than that," he sighed just as Dr. Rose finally came out and they all eagerly faced her.

"How is she?" Jason asked the one question that was on everyone's mind.

"She's going to be ok…"

"But?" Snow asked, dread suddenly forming in the pit of her stomach. Dr. Rose took a breath, not liking the news that she was about to deliver.

"Her blood pressure is way up and if we don't get it down now then she can develop preeclampsia in a matter of days which can also lead to an early labor. She is pretty small for a woman on her seventh month which means if the baby is delivered before her due date, there's no telling that Ivy might survive. We need to keep Regina calm and away from stress for the rest of the pregnancy so that means no more working and plenty of rest from now on."

"This is Regina we're talking about," David said as everyone took a breath of relief. It was bad but she was ok and so was the baby. "How are we going to keep the Mayor from going to work?"

"I have no idea," Dr. Rose shook her head, knowing how stubborn the former Queen is. "But she is going to have to even if she doesn't like it because if her blood pressure goes up the way it did today then chances are she won't carry that baby to full term." They were quiet, taking in the news until Emma's cell rang seconds later. She checked her caller ID and saw it was Henry.

"It's Henry. He's probably home from school wondering where we are," she said as she walked away so that she can talk to her son.

"Can we see her?" Jason asked, his eyes still full of the intense concern he came in with.

"Just one person for now," Dr. Rose replied apologetically. She would let all of them if she could. When she knew Regina back in King Leopold's castle the poor girl was so alone but now she had a family that loves her. Unfortunately, Regina needed sleep and a stress free environment for the next few hours so it was best if only one person saw her right now.

After thanking her, Dr. Rose left them alone and Jason immediately found his way to Regina's room. She looked so small lying in that hospital bed connected to wires and machines. She was asleep and he approached her, brushing the hair from her eyes before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a soft smile when she met his worried eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, sitting on the chair beside her bed, his hand lovingly holding hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice sounding tired and hoarse.

"For what?" he asked, his concern turning into confusion.

"For scaring you again. I should have known something was wrong when the dizziness came back."

"No, don't be sorry. Don't blame yourself. We both knew this pregnancy wasn't going to be easy."

"Yes but I could have been more careful. Isabella told me I'm not allowed to work until after the baby is born. She says I'm at risk for preeclampsia and I could have the baby too early. What was I thinking that I could still run this town when our daughter is at risk? Emma told me I needed to rest after she pulled me out of that meeting but I was so angry at the town that I was just too blind to realize she was right."

"Gina, don't blame yourself. I should have brought you to the ER the moment I found you in the kitchen last night. I should have realized something was wrong." At those words she looked up at him, seeing the guilt in his brown eyes. She squeezed the hand that was holding hers and lifted it to place a small kiss on his knuckles.

"Ok but don't blame yourself either."

* * *

_"You have to trust me Regina. I know best."_

_She held his body, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed his lips. All the legends that she's ever heard about true love's kiss was said that it can break any curse but this wasn't a curse. This was death. Her mother had pulled out Daniel's heart and crushed it in front of her and he wasn't coming back. She pulled her lips from his own and simply looked at him in devastation. Her heart was broken and she felt like her whole life had just shattered before her eyes. The grief was unbearable and all she could hear were Cora's cruel emotionless words as she stood over daughter. Regina's body was shaking with silent devastating sobs as she listened to her mother's words._

"_Love is weakness Regina," she said, her voice harsh in order to get the message across. "It feels real now; at the start it always does but it's an illusion. It fades and then you're left with nothing… but power. True power endures and you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I saved you my love."_

_She turned then, angrily facing the woman that dares to call herself a mother. The woman that dares to use magic as a punishment and has the nerve to raise a brutal hand to her… the woman who could never love her. The woman that destroyed her entire life and taken everyone that ever loved her along with it. Her breathing was labored and her face contorted with anger and hate for the witch standing before her._

"_You've ruined everything," she stated, tears slowly streaming down her face. "I loved him… I loved him!" she screamed, forgetting for just a second that this is the same mother that can hurt her in an instant. She didn't care. She was angry and hurt and she hated her mother._

"_Enough!" Cora snapped, raising her hands as if to cover her ears. Regina looked up at her fearfully as she roughly grabbed her and pulled her to her feet._

"_I've endured this long enough. Now clean yourself up; wipe away those tears…" Cora stated, roughly wiping away the tears streaming down her cheeks before lifting her daughter's chin. "…because now you're going to be Queen."_

_All Regina could do was stare at her mother in absolute disbelief. Just like that her whole life had changed. Just like that her hope for happiness and love was shattered all because of a naïve little princess and just like that her heart had darkened just a little bit more._


	17. Chapter 16 You Gave Me Nothing

**Did anyone see tonight's episode of Once? It was heartbreaking ;) I loved it though! lol Thank you so much for reviewing. Enjoy this ch and I'll update soon!**

* * *

Chapter 16 You Gave Me Nothing

It's only been a week since Regina had gone on maternity leave and she was already going stir crazy in the house. She couldn't do much since she was on strict orders to rest in order to get her blood pressure down. So all she did was rest and bake and spent time in the nursery. She was near the end of her 7th month. Ivy was almost here and if it meant sitting around and doing nothing in order to carry her to full term then so be it. Problem was, she was getting restless and her hormones only added to her frustration. She and Jason were starting to argue. They were small arguments… silly arguments about nothing but they frustrated the couple all the same.

She was in bed reading a novel that she and Snow were really into. Jason had come home late that night and when he entered the room he leaned down to kiss her in greeting but she irritably pulled away.

"Aw come on Gina, don't tell me you're still mad." She didn't answer so he sat on the edge of the bed beside her and tried to meet her eyes but she wouldn't look at him.

"Regina, look at me please," he said softly and at his soft tone she put the book down and finally met his eyes. "What did I do?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you," she finally said, her voice stern and he could see the flash of anger in her eyes. She pulled away, trying to get up but she was having trouble with her belly. He moved to help her but she moved away.

"I can do it myself!" she snapped harshly but her eyes softened at his hurt expression. She didn't mean to be so mean. He just pissed her off this morning which led to a fight and the worst part was he had no idea what he did. Still, it didn't mean she could snap at him the way she did. He was only trying to help her. She looked at him, trying to find the words to say and before she could apologize he slowly shook his head in frustration.

"I get that you're mad but you don't have to be so hostile towards me. I'm going to ask you one more time and please be honest with me. Why are you mad?" He said this so patiently but his voice was laced with just a tiny bit of anger and she couldn't blame him. Maybe he really didn't know what he did. Letting out a tired sigh, she relented and her gaze finally softened. Seeing the change in his wife's demeanor, he sat beside her on the bed, his eyes finding hers.

"Talk to me Gina," he said softly this time. He knew she was frustrated. He knew it was hard for her to stay home from work. He knew it was these frustrations that led to her anger. She's always had a short fuse and the pregnancy hormones only made it shorter. He could have done anything this morning that ticked her off, problem was he didn't know what.

She met his gaze and she could feel her anger diminishing as she suddenly realized how stupid her reason was. She usually never got mad when he did this but this morning it had set her off. She was suddenly disgusted with herself for picking on her husband when he had done nothing wrong in the first place. The fight this morning was bad and had ended with him leaving angrily for work and her crying in the kitchen. That shouldn't have happened and she needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I overreacted dear and I'm sorry." She had turned away, too ashamed to look at him. She rubbed her belly nervously and he reached out, tilting her chin so that she would look at him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning Gina but what did I do? What happened?" She pulled away, not being able to look at him as she said this.

"You didn't wash your coffee cup. You just left it in the sink." She had said this so quietly he almost missed it but he didn't and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"Your cup, you left it in the sink."

"But I always leave it in the sink when I'm running late," he said, trying to make sense of this. "You never cared before… have you?" he asked.

"No Jason, it's never bothered me before but for some reason it just made me crazy," she said, finally meeting his eyes again and instead of the anger she thought she would find she saw love and amusement shinning in those brown orbs.

"You mean to tell me you were biting my head off for a dirty cup?" he asked, his voice full of amusement and he laughed when Regina silently nodded.

"I'm sorry, the hormones make me insane," she grumbled, clearly embarrassed by her actions.

"I know," he laughed as he pulled her close so that their lips were only inches apart. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made you cry this morning." Their eyes met and she could see the remorse. She took his lips in hers, letting him know how sorry she was through their heated kiss. She pulled away, their breaths mingling into one.

"I shouldn't have threw the cup at you," she whispered making him chuckle. "Did I hurt you? I didn't hit you, did I?" she asked, checking him over for cuts caused by the broken glass. He took her wondering hands, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm fine love, is there anything else you want to tell me?" She looked at him in confusion, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been at each other's throat for the whole week and I know all the arguments couldn't have been about dirty mugs. What's wrong Gina?" She sighed; somehow knowing it would come to this. He was being so patient with her though especially after the week they had. She decided just to tell him.

"I just…" she trailed off, not knowing how to say this. "I don't feel like me."

"Why not?"

"I can't just sit around and rest Jason. I'm the mayor… have been since the beginning of the curse and before that I was Queen. I can't just sit around and do nothing all day. It drives me crazy. It makes me feel like I'm out of my element."

"But the baby…"

"Yeah I know," she sighed in frustration. "That's why I'm so angry. I shouldn't be so upset about not working when our daughter's life depends on it. She's not even out of the womb yet and already I'm a bad mother," she muttered that last part. She was being hard on herself and he could see it. He placed his hand on her belly and he could feel Ivy moving.

"It's ok to be upset Gina. You're the mayor and before that a Queen. It's normal to be restless. Wanting to go back to work doesn't make you a bad mother."

"But…"

"Hey," he said, taking her hand and placing it on their moving baby. "You love her and you love Henry and that's enough for them. You're a wonderful mother Gina, don't doubt yourself." She smiled softly at those words. He was right and she knew that. She leaned in, kissing him before pulling away. She reached out, her hand resting on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. He took her hand, a small smile playing on his lips. She was so beautiful even when she was mad. He lovingly kissed her hand before reaching out and kissing her lips, his hand holding the back of her neck. Both her hands rested on his chest as he deepened the kiss and lowered her so that she was on her back and he was hovering above her. They pulled away, their lips inches apart. Regina's eyes fluttered open to see sparkling brown orbs staring back at her.

"You're cute when you're mad."

"No, I'm not," she said, trying to sound stern but failing miserably at it under his loving gaze. He only smirked affectionately at her as he captured her lips once more.

* * *

Jason woke up the next morning with Regina curled into him, her body facing him with her head on his bare chest. His hand was holding her head, his fingers combing through her short silky dark hair. Today was the day of the surprise baby shower Snow was throwing her and since it was Saturday he had to make up some kind of excuse as to why he had to leave. Her arm was around his waist and he wondered how he was going to get up without waking her.

She was so tired. After their make-up sex she had so much trouble getting comfortable with her belly and not to mention Ivy suddenly deciding it was a good idea to kick mommy in the bladder all night. He wanted her to sleep. If he woke her up now he knew she wouldn't be falling back to sleep any time soon.

He pulled her a little closer, hugging her against him. He didn't want to leave but he needed to help with the last of the party preparations. After placing a light kiss on her cheek he slowly moved his hand down and took her hand that was on his waist. He moved it to her belly and carefully slid his leg out from under hers.

He remembered a time back when they had first gotten together where she was too afraid to cuddle with him. He remembered her body stiffening at his touch in discomfort but as time passed she had found herself trusting him and even loving him enough to let that wall down. He discovered then that she was someone who loved to be held and rarely got it in her lifetime. She had confessed to him one night that the King used to hold her after enforcing her wifely duties. She had always felt trapped under his heavy arms as he held her tightly against his body. Being held like that made her feel like she was nothing more than a possession. It represented the power the King had over her. Being held had always made her feel trapped. Jason could never hold her like that and it took her a while for her to realize that.

Carefully and gently he lifted her off of him and slid out from under her. He sat up and laid her head on his pillow and slowly got up from the bed. He covered her with the blanket and took a moment to check if she hadn't woken up. She didn't and he sighed in relief as he quickly got dressed and quietly left the room.

* * *

A couple hours later Regina had woken up alone and thought it was strange since Jason rarely worked on the weekends. What was even weirder was that she could hear Snow's voice coming from somewhere in the house. She got dressed and went out into the hall. When she looked over the railing that was above the foyer, she spotted Snow

She was up to something and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she watched her stepdaughter talk to someone on the phone. Snow spoke in a hush tone, making it difficult for Regina to hear exactly what she was saying. Not taking her eyes off of Snow, she quietly went down the stairs and just before she could figure out what she was saying Snow hanged up and turned to face her. Panic flashed in the younger woman's eyes but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Regina, I thought you were asleep," she said nervously, hoping that she didn't hear anything or the whole thing would be ruined.

"I was… who was that?" she asked.

"No one," Snow said a little too quickly. "You know it's such a nice day. Why don't we take a walk to Granny's for some lunch?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. Regina narrowed her eyes again and Snow tried not to give away the fact that she was hiding something through her expression.

"Why are you weird today?"

"What? I'm not…"

"What are you hiding dear?"

"I'm not hiding anything. When since lunch became suspicious?" Regina smiled at those words and Snow had to keep her face free from any emotions that might give away that she was indeed hiding something. She was terrible at keeping secrets and still couldn't understand why she was chosen to bring Regina to the diner.

"Whatever it is I'm going to find out," she said in a playful kind of sinister tone that had Snow rolling her eyes in amusement as Regina went to get her coat and boots. It wasn't long till they were walking in the chilly afternoon air. Regina hadn't realized how late she had slept in till now.

As they walked they talked about nothing important, simply enjoying each other's company even when Regina started trying to pry the truth out of Snow. "Regina, stop guessing things. We're just going to have lunch," Snow laughed at Regina's odd guesses as to what the secret might be.

"Yeah, sure. We're having lunch," she stated dryly, clearly not buying it still. "You're a terrible liar you know."

"Regina, I'm not lying about anything!" Snow exclaimed in exasperation.

"I don't like surprises," she said, ignoring her stepdaughter's claim.

"I know," Snow said and they were suddenly engulfed in a comfortable silence until Regina spoke up again.

"Jason was gone this morning and you were on the phone with someone and now you're acting like you've got something to hide. Just tell me before I go insane."

"You're not going to go insane," Snow stated as they neared the diner.

"You don't know that," Regina said. "I threw a mug at Jason yesterday morning because he didn't wash it. Do you really want to test me with all these baby hormones raging through my body?"

"You threw a mug at Jason?" Snow asked, looking at Regina in surprise.

"We had another fight," she mumbled, her eyes looking anywhere but Snow. She didn't want to talk about it and Snow seemed to sense that. She took Regina's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"We talked last night, we're ok," she said as they approached the steps to the diner. She looked around noticing there were no customers sitting at the tables outside and the closed signed hanging at the door.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, her voice full of confusion.

"It's cold Regina. Maybe everyone decided to eat inside today," Snow explained.

"But the closed sign is on the door," Regina stated and Snow inwardly berated herself for not thinking to take that down. She knew if Regina felt like something was going on chances are she wouldn't go inside and that was exactly what was happening right now. She took a few steps back from the diner, her eyes full of suspicion.

"What's going on," she growled, her hands protectively holding her belly. Maybe this was some kind of intervention for her because of the rumors going around about her baby. Had everyone decided to finally run her out of town for good and where the hell was her husband?

Snow turned, seeing the fear on Regina's face. She approached her, desperately trying to calm her. "Hey, hey it's ok," she soothed her.

"This is some kind of intervention, isn't it!" she snapped. "The town wants to banish me and my baby."

Snow couldn't believe what she was hearing but then Regina had a right to be paranoid after that disastrous meeting last week. There was no sugar coating it. The town was afraid of what Ivy might wield and they wanted her gone. They couldn't do anything though since this baby was a part of the royal family. They had to accept the birth of Regina's baby whether they liked it or not.

"Regina no! Of course not," she pleaded, reaching to take her hand but she pulled away, the sudden distrust reflecting in her brown eyes.

"You're a part of this aren't you?" she asked, her voice quiet and shaking. She was afraid to hear the truth. She was afraid that Snow might choose the safety of her people over her and her unborn daughter.

"No, I'm not," Snow said sternly, meeting her gaze. "Nothing like that is going on here and if it were I would never banish you or Ivy. You know that," she whispered that last part, her hand taking Regina's and this time the former Queen didn't pull away. "You're my mother," she said softly as she raised their hands and placed it on her belly. "And this baby is my little sister. If you were to be banished then me and everyone else are going with you. We'll always be with you honey," she whispered that last part and was surprised when Regina suddenly embraced her.

It was quiet and all Snow could do was hold her back. This was strange, she couldn't help but think. Regina was still a bit awkward about showing affection towards her. It wasn't until she felt Regina tightened her embrace did she realize something.

"Are you crying?" she asked and Regina immediately pulled away, turning her face from Snow as she wiped her eyes.

"No," she stated, her voice a bit shaky from her silent tears.

"Yes, you were," Snow said in awe as she moved to look at her. Regina's eyes were red, betraying her earlier tears.

"Shut up," she mumbled. "I told you these baby hormones make me crazy." Snow couldn't help but let out a small affectionate laugh. She reached out and tilted Regina's chin so that she would look at her.

"Do you trust me?"

Regina was silent, searching Snow's eyes for any reason not to. She found none and she nodded.

"Come on then," Snow said, taking Regina's hand and leading her up the steps. As soon as the door opened, everyone yelled out surprise. Regina laughed, her eyes shining with joy. She was shocked. She had really thought the town was conspiring against her but really, all they were doing were planning her a baby shower. Of course there were only the few people that were here who had accepted Regina. David, Emma, Henry, Granny, Red, Belle, the dwarves, Nova, Blue, Archie, Katie and her family, Isabelle along with the few nurses who had befriended her during her hospital visits, Dr. Whale, and even a few random people who had forgiven her had showed up. Even Grace was here. Jefferson was nowhere to be seen and she had a feeling that he had no idea his daughter was here. The guest list was short but she was grateful and the diner was beautifully decorated with streamers and balloons. Among the people was Jason and he walked through the crowed to get to her.

"Got you, didn't we," he whispered with a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I wondered where you disappeared to this morning," she said with a glowing smile. If only the rest of the town could see this side of her... the true person she had become.

"I had to help with last minute preparations," he explained. "You looked so tired; I didn't want to wake you." She smiled and looked away to face her guests. They were a few but it was enough for her. She couldn't stop her eyes from shinning with unshed tears. Her emotions really were out of control but she didn't let the tears fall.

"Thank you all so much and not just for the shower but for believing in me… for giving me another chance after all that I have done. I know I will never be able to redeem myself enough to make up for the past and I know…" she trailed off, her voice cracking with emotion. "I know you're all as worried about my baby as the rest of the town is but you can trust me. I don't know if she'll wield magic or not but if she does she won't take it down a dark path like I did." Everyone listened, the room silent and when she finished she could feel Jason taking her hand. It wasn't until David stepped up then the silence broke.

"She won't go down a dark path because she won't know anything but love," he stated warmly and everyone agreed. Regina had grown up knowing nothing but hate and darkness but with this child, it was going to be different. They weren't going to make the same mistakes that Regina's parents, King Leopold, and even Rumplestiltskin made. They were going to love Ivy no matter who or what her mother had done. They were going to keep her grounded and she was going to become her own person with or without magic.

"Thank you," Regina whispered to David as he and Snow approached her. She could feel the atmosphere about that subject finally calm down as everyone went back to mingling. Now that her friends accepted Ivy they only had more than half the town left. They couldn't win them all though and she had to accept that.

"It's the least I can do," he said warmly. "I know it hasn't been easy dealing with the town."

"No, it hasn't," she said as Katie approached her with her 8 month old son who immediately reached out to Regina. Whenever her husband would pick her up, he would bring the baby and Regina had grown fond of him.

"Hi, Noah," Regina cooed as she took the baby in her arms. Everyone besides Katie just watch in shock. Regina never showed any interest in other people's kids but her own. Katie of course was already used to this side of Regina. Her boss would hold Noah and keep him distracted as his mommy gathered all her things together before going home. Noah loved Regina and everyone right now could see it as he laughed in her arms.

"He threw a fit about putting his shoes on but the moment I told him his Gina was going to be here, he got so happy," Katie laughed and Regina sternly looked at Noah who seemed to be more interested in her necklace.

"Noah, is this true?" she asked, her eyes warm as she looked at the young boy. All she got in response was his own baby language and she couldn't keep the small laugh from escaping her lips as he looked down and started pointing at her belly.

"What's in there? Is there a baby in there?" she cooed softly, her whole body radiating with a maternal glow and Jason couldn't help but gaze at her. She looked so beautiful in this moment. David had taken off at some point and Snow was too busy happily conversing with Katie to notice but Jason did and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Regina had felt his eyes on her and she moved her gaze from the baby blue eyes to look at her husband. He was gazing at her with so much love and pride and she couldn't stop the shy smile from reaching her lips.

* * *

_Sleep wouldn't come. How could it when she had just saw her true love murdered by her own mother's hand hours ago. All she could do was lay in bed in the darkness of her room. Tears no longer fell but her heart felt empty. She was numb. _

_She turned on her side, facing the bright moon through the window of her room. It was full and the last time it had been like that she was on firefly hill with Daniel. That time seemed so far away now. The way his blue eyes sparkled and the feeling of his soft lips when he had first kissed her was all she could think about. She didn't even hear her mother opening her chamber door until it had slammed shut. Cora was angry still and Regina could only shake in fear as she approached her in the moonlit room. She stood in front of the window, blocking the only light left in the room and Regina forced herself to look at her._

"_What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was small and hoarse from her earlier tears but yet it was empty. If Cora would have cared she would have noticed the change in her young daughter. She would have noticed the lack of emotion in this very moment. Regina should have been terrified like she had been in past punishments but now it was as if all the fight had gone out of her._

"_I'm not going to do anything to you dear because no matter how much I punish you, you never learn, you selfish girl. I have been patient. I have endured your carelessness. I have worked so hard to get us here and you betrayed me. I gave you everything Regina." She suddenly felt nothing but raw anger at her mother's words. She slowly sat up and bravely met those cold brown eyes._

"_You gave me nothing," she stated, her voice shaking with suppressed rage. She watched as Cora's face contorted in anger and the next thing she knew she felt the harsh sting on her cheek from her mother's brutal slap. Her face had been forced to one side from the impact and she slowly turned to face her, her hand on her burning cheek._

"_One day you'll thank me," Cora said coolly, her eyes full of disdain for the daughter she couldn't love and the moment she had left did Regina finally let herself cry. _


	18. Chapter 17 Don't You Ever Stop Fighting

**I'm not sure if Regina married the King before or after she pushed Cora into the mirror so for this fic lets just say she pushed her after she got married. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews! **

**Ebony Rose14 - Saw the mistake, it's fixed. Thanks for telling me :)**

**Warning - Kind of graphic rape**

* * *

Chapter 17 Don't You Ever Stop Fighting

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Jason asked Regina for the millionth time that morning. His father was having heart surgery and he was flying back home to New York to be with him but with Regina already on her 8th month, he was nervous about leaving her.

"This baby isn't due till next month dear. I'll be fine, go be with your father," she said as they stood in the driveway where he had already packed his suitcase in the trunk of his car. She kissed his cheek and when she pulled away she could see the concern in his eyes. "Don't worry about me," she whispered.

"But what if…" She cut him off with a kiss before pulling away.

"Go," she said quietly. "Snow will be here soon to pick me up. That was the deal right?" He looked into her soft brown eyes, remembering the deal they had made a couple nights ago when he had gotten the news of his father's condition. He wanted to be there but he refused to leave Regina when she was only a month away from labor. Regina however persuaded him to go. This was his father and he needed to be there so she made a deal with him. He would go only if Regina agreed to stay at Snow's loft until he got back. He didn't want her to be alone if anything were to happen.

"Yeah," he agreed, reaching out to tilt her chin so that he can kiss her once more. He didn't want to leave her and she was in no condition to be traveling all the way to New York. She could feel the love and hesitance to leave in his kiss and she shivered when they slowly pulled away, their lips barely inches away from each other. He moved his hand from her chin to her cheek, softly caressing it before tracing her lips with his thumb. "Call me if anything."

"I promise," she said. "Now go or else you'll never leave." He nodded and pulled her into his embrace, holding her before he had to go. Once they pulled away, she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and watched with a heavy heart as he got in the car and drove away. She stood there long after he made the turn that prevented her from watching him go any further. He had barely left and already she was missing him. It was as if Ivy could sense her loneliness because she started to kick directly under the spot where Regina kept her hand. She smiled, looking down at her unborn baby.

"I know sweetie, I miss him too."

* * *

As promised, Snow and David picked her up not long after Jason had left. Once she was settled in the guest room, she lied on the bed, resting her back. It's been bothering her lately but this time Jason wasn't here to massage it until she fell asleep. She normally wasn't a clingy person but with her due date so close she felt insecure without him by her side. She was getting more and more nervous the closer she got to having this baby. As she lied there lost in her thoughts with her hands resting on her belly, a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she replied, immediately snapping back to reality as her stepdaughter came in.

"Hey, dinner's ready."

"Thank you dear but I'm not hungry," she said as Snow sat beside her on the edge of the bed. Regina sat up so that she was leaning against the headboard.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked, her hazel eyes full of concern for her stepmother. Regina gave her a soft smile, her hand slowly rubbing her belly.

"Nothing, I just miss Jason." It wasn't the whole truth but Regina didn't want to worry her. She had a bad feeling and being this far from her husband made her uneasy and then there's the fact that something seems to be off with Snow and David. Those two were always in sync but today in the car when they had picked her up, Regina could feel the heavy tension between the couple.

Maybe they had gotten into a fight.

"I know," Snow said softly, pulling Regina into her embrace. When they pulled away Regina could have sworn she saw a spark of sadness flashing in her stepdaughter's eyes but it was gone as quick as it came.

"Snow, are you ok?" Snow looked at her, her eyes meeting Regina's for just a second before averting the older woman's gaze.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be," she replied as she stood from the bed and helped Regina up. "I know you're not hungry but you should at least try to get something in your stomach." She wanted to protest, but Snow's odd behavior made her suspicious so she didn't say anything and instead followed Snow down the stairs.

* * *

Dinner was tensed.

David and Snow each sat at the head of the table while Emma and Henry sat on one side with Regina sitting opposite from them. It was quite as they all ate, occasionally glancing at Snow and David until Henry seemed to have enough.

"Uh... what's going on?" The question seemed innocent enough but seemed to put a spark in his grandparents.

"I don't know Henry," Snow replied, her eyes locking on her husband. "David, care to elaborate?"

"I gave you my answer Snow," David replied in frustration and everyone looked at the couple in confusion.

"Is this some kind of fight?" Regina asked and Snow angrily got up and left the apartment. Something else must have happened and everyone awkwardly stared at each other.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Henry said quietly and Emma nudged him, signaling him to shut up.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," David explained, his eyes full of hurt and guilt.

"Well then tell me why my daughter just stormed out of the loft?" Regina asked angrily. No one pisses off Snow but her and maybe sometimes Emma.

"Ok, you know the soccer coach at Henry's middle school?" David asked.

"Yes, I'm very aware. He wouldn't put Henry on the team because he's my son," Regina all but growled. The man hated her for separating him from his family and like many of the town's people; he still hasn't forgiven the former Evil Queen.

"Well back in our land I grew up with him. He was my best friend. We've been through a lot together and he's like my brother..."

"But..." Regina prodded him to go on, somehow knowing where this was going. David sighed, not knowing how to say this without offending her.

"But he hasn't forgiven you. He gave me an ultimatum."

"Which is?" Emma asked and David looked away for just a second before looking at Regina.

"He and his wife don't want anything to do with us if we accept you in our life..."

"So it's either me or him," Regina concluded softly, suddenly realizing why Snow had been so upset today but it still didn't explain why she was so mad at David.

"I hesitated," David says quietly as if he read her mind. "I told Brian I needed time to think about it and when I told Snow I hesitated on giving her the answer she wants to hear. He was practically my brother and I can't just give all that up in a second. I understand why she's mad. You're our family now and family don't turn their backs on each other which is why we're choosing you."

"She's upset because you hesitated?" Emma asked and David nodded.

"She thought I was considering choosing him. I already knew what I was going to do but just saying it out loud just made it all too real. It's hard for me to choose but I know what I have to do." Regina had never felt so bad as she did right now. Not only had she continuously ruined their life in the past but they now had to lose a friendship because of her. She had no idea how good this friendship was but she could tell it was good enough to lead to a fight between the couple… a fight about her. She needed to talk to Snow.

"Excuse me," she said quietly and they watched as she slowly stood, her hands supporting her belly before following Snow out the door.

* * *

She had went from angry to feeling sad and empty. She knew it was immature to storm out the way she did but at the moment Snow didn't care. She was angry. It wasn't fair to put David in a position where he had to choose between family and friendship. The guy was like his brother but what brother would give an ultimatum like that?

She sighed, keeping the frustrated tears at bay. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door opening or Regina walking towards her. She was sitting against the wall by the apartment door and Regina looked around irritably, trying to figure out the best way to sit down.

Eventually Regina awkwardly sat down, her face flustered from the work. She looked at Snow to see her gaze fixed on some point in the hall. She was lost in her thoughts and she could see the grief in the younger woman's face. She didn't know what to say or do. Snow was the one that always initiated the comfort at times like this.

"Talk to me Snow," she said softly. She didn't respond and Regina thought maybe she just didn't hear her.

"How is any of this fair?" she whispered, her voice finally breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing rarely is dear. I'm sorry." She suddenly felt the need to apologize. It was her that was the cause of all this and she hated that she had once again come between the couple even if it was indirectly. Snow looked at her then, confusion clouding her eyes. "David gave me the clipnotes version."

"It isn't your fault," she said sternly, wanting Regina to know that. Regina looked in her eyes, obviously disagreeing.

"Isn't it?" she asked, her voice shaking and Snow shook her head.

"No, it isn't. If they're as close as David says they are then he shouldn't have gave him an ultimatum like that. Brian is his best friend Regina. It isn't right to make him choose. I just got so angry at David for even considering turning our back on you."

"Snow, look at me dear," Regina said and moved to tilt her chin when she didn't. "This isn't easy for David. I ruined his life in more ways than one. Choosing someone he grew up with, someone that was there for him over me isn't fair to him. Don't be mad at him for hesitating."

Snow looked away, covering her face with her hands with a groan. Regina's right. She shouldn't have gotten so mad at David. "I hate when you're right."

Regina gave her a small smile, her hands nervously rubbing her belly. Emotional confrontations still tended to get her nervous especially when she saw that single tear sliding down her stepdaughter's cheek.

"We had a huge fight and we said things and..." she trailed off, the tears starting to stream down her cheeks at this point.

"Oh hey, come here," Regina said, trying not to give away her sudden panic through her voice and Snow was surprised when Regina actually pulled her into her arms. She was trying to comfort her. Emotionally she had grounded herself and those walls weren't going up. Regina was still tensed though and Snow knew she was terrified.

"I'm here ok," Regina whispered, holding her until the tears had stopped and they were engulfed in a tensed silence.

"Regina," Snow said when she finally pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you but please relax."

"Sorry, I'm still not used to this."

Snow sat up straight and gently took Regina's hand. "Don't be sorry. David and I, we'll figure this out."

* * *

Snow was right. She and David will figure this out no matter how much the consequences will hurt. Regina had gone back with Emma and Henry to their apartment for a little while in order to let the couple talk and once they were done David had to go into the station which left Snow and Regina alone for the night.

They were on the couch, watching old movies that Emma had recommended and thanks to Regina's ice cream craving Snow had brought out two bowls of cookies and cream. She sat down beside her stepmother and placed the bowl on her belly but Regina had only looked at it with disgust.

"What?" she asked, noticing the expression on the other woman's face, her eyes fixed on the ice cream as if it were some kind of enemy. Was she mad because she placed the dish on her belly again? A couple of weeks ago, whenever Snow brought her food she would place it on her belly. It annoyed Regina so she had stopped but seeing her sitting on the couch covered in a blanket she couldn't resist.

"Alright I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Snow laughed as she took the bowl from her belly and placed it in her hands instead.

"There's chocolate syrup on it," she suddenly stated, not caring this time that Snow was using her belly as a table again.

"You eat everything with chocolate syrup," Snow replied, not quite seeing the problem here.

"Ugh, I can't eat this," Regina said, the nausea suddenly evident in her voice.

"Regina, is the chocolate syrup making you sick?" She nodded and Snow took the bowl, placing it on the coffee table. "Of all the things you put chocolate syrup on, figures putting it on ice cream grosses you out," she chuckled. It was then that Regina had felt a sharp pain and she stiffened in discomfort, her hands rubbing her belly.

"Regina, are you ok?" Snow asked, concern showing in her hazel eyes. She had seen the look of discomfort on Regina's face.

"Yeah," she replied, the pain quickly fading. "It was just a cramp, probably from sitting in the same position too long." She moved, getting a little more comfortable and it wasn't long till they had found themselves in a comfortable silence. The only sound was coming from the TV. Regina looked at Snow, seeing no sign of the earlier distress she had been in.

"Is everything ok?" she asked and Snow turned, meeting her stepmother's gaze at those words.

"We had a long talk and well… we're getting there," she said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Regina tilted her head, studying the girl beside her.

"But you two are ok right?" She was worried and Snow could see it. Long ago Regina would have reveled in the fact that Snow White and Prince Charming were having marital issues but now she was genuinely concern.

"Yes, we are," Snow said before taking Regina's hand. "Thank you."

"For what dear?"

"For being here for me. I know you still get uncomfortable sometimes with things like this."

"I try," Regina smiled softly and nothing else was said after that.

* * *

_She shouldn't have let the imp persuade her to stay after sending Cora through the looking glass after the wedding but she did. The King was a fair man and staying shouldn't be all that bad, right? Regina tried to convince herself of this as she snuck back into the palace, but it didn't ease the fear and nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She had told the King she was feeling tired and had left the party early so all she had to do was make it to her bedchambers without being seen. Once she was there she quickly changed into her nightgown and got under the heavy covers of her white canopy bed._

_She lied on her side, facing the balcony where she can see the moon and stars in the night sky… the same sky she looked upon when she and Daniel shared their first kiss. Her future had seemed bright that night despite the horrors in her life. She missed him so much and all she could do was cry herself to sleep._

_Later, the King had stumbled into her bedchambers, slightly tipsy from the drinks he had at the wedding reception. She had left early but he didn't care. Now he was seeking her for one thing... Something only he can get from her._

_He stopped by her bed, blocking the moonlight from her sleeping form. She looked so young, so small and he reached out, brushing the stray strands of hair from her face. Maybe he could pretend it was her… his lost love. Maybe he could use his new wife to forget. Marrying another woman was painful. He felt like he was betraying his precious Eva but Snow needed a mother and he would do anything for his little girl's happiness._

_He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and ran his hand down from her face to her neck and throughout the rest of her body. She surely was beautiful and he hungrily squeezed her thigh, his hand dangerously close to her center. She woke up at the contact and her eyes fluttered open. He can see the fear shining in her brown orbs as she looked at him._

_"Your majesty," she whispered fearfully, her voice shaking in fear. She could feel his possessive hand on her and in that moment she knew what he wanted._

_"Be still my new Queen and there will be less pain."_

_"What..."_

_"Ssh," he cut her off, silencing her with a far more intimate kiss than they had shared at the wedding. She struggled underneath him, trying to pull away but he gripped the back of her head holding her so that she couldn't escape._

_When he finally pulled away he pulled the blankets from her shaking body and clumsily started unlacing the front of her night gown._

_"Please, no," she whispered through the sudden tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She was scared and she couldn't tell if she were shaking from the cold or the fear. "Please don't do this."_

_"This is my right. Your body is now mine and you will submit to me Regina," he told her harshly as he stripped her of her nightgown. He pulled her up so that he was holding her against his chest, his hands running up and down her back before he started unlacing her underwear. She sat tensed against him, her face buried into his shoulder as he stripped her of her dignity._

_This couldn't be happening. She tried closing her eyes and tried to pretend she was at home safe in her bed. She tried telling herself this was nothing more than a dream as she felt his lips on her neck. The moment her undershirt was stripped from her body she felt the cold air chilling her skin. She forced her eyes to stay closed when the King's hand moved between their bodies and roughly cupped her breast. It wasn't till he pushed her back slightly and lowered his mouth from her neck to her breasts did she open her eyes in disgust. One hand palmed her while he hungrily suckled on the other. His lips and tongue made her feel so violated and she violently pulled away._

_"I said no!" she yelled, covering her exposed breasts with her arms while putting distance between them. Her eyes were angry but had quickly turned to raw fear when she saw the glint of anger in his face._

_"No..." she whimpered when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She tried getting away but it only made him angrier. He backhanded her hard across the face and she fell back into the mattress, her hand holding her burning cheek as he straddled her body._

_"You are my wife now Regina. This is your duty!" he snapped in her face as he stripped himself of his robes while using one hand to hold her wrists above her head. Her whole body was shaking with silent sobs and her eyes widened in horror when she saw his length. She has never done this before, not even with Daniel and she started to panic._

_He moved off of her and grabbed a fistful of her hair making her cry out when he abusively pulled her up. He got up from the bed and pulled her with him. He pushed his young Queen to her knees and forced her face to his length._

_"Pleasure me!" he ordered as if she meant nothing... as if he didn't just marry the young girl only hours ago. She looked away in disgust._

_There was no way she was doing that!_

_He gripped her hair harder and forced her to look up at him. "I said pleasure me," he said in a harsh tone, his eyes were angry and she could see the threat shinning in his cold orbs. All she could do was pleadingly stare up at him, begging with her eyes to just let her be._

_Seeing that she wasn't moving he grew frustrated and forced himself inside her. She tried pulling away but he held her firmly in place and it took all she had to keep herself from throwing up at the rancid taste._

_The next agonizing minutes were long and painful for Regina until he finally pulled away from her mouth. She was on her knees, one arm on the floor supporting her weight while the other covering her chest. Her breathing was heavy and she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't look at him. She felt dirty. She felt used and she couldn't bear to look her husband in the eye... the husband who was supposed to be a fair man. He was supposed to be kind and gentle but really behind closed doors he was a monster who took pleasure in raping his young Queen in her bed._

_She wasn't going to stand for this._

_Her eyes were hard and her face was full of rage as she looked up at him. He didn't seem to notice as he moved to grab her once more._

_"Don't touch me!" she yelled, pushing him away and pulling herself to her feet. She didn't care that she was half naked or that no one in this castle will protect her. She needed to get away and so she made a run for the door. However, before she could even reach it, his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back into him. She let out a scream as he lifted her, her legs kicking and her hands hitting him as she fought to get away._

_"No! No let me go you monster! Let me go please!" she desperately cried out in fear, the tears still rapidly streaming down her cheeks._

_Her cries went on deaf ears as he carried her back to the bed and roughly threw her on the mattress. The moment she looked up at him he smacked her once again and she could feel the blood trickling down from her lip. She didn't care. All she cared about was getting away from Leopold. She scooted away from him until her back hit the head board and cried out in fear when he grabbed her leg and pulled her back to him._

_"Stay still!" he practically growled, pulling off her underwear. She knew what was going to happen next as he straddled her, her wrists pinned into the mattress by his violent hands. She struggled to get away but he was strong and before she knew it he was inside her. The pain was bad and she screamed in agony. She felt like she was being torn in two as he carelessly thrusted into her._

_She guessed it wasn't enough for him because he grabbed her leg and tucked it over his shoulder, changing their position into a painful angle. She cried hysterically and begged him to stop. He didn't stop. Instead he roughly palmed her breast when he felt himself getting close._

_The speed of his violent thrusting and the painful angle he had her in was unbearably painful. His hands were all over her body and she let out another cry when she felt him kissing her neck before leaving her with a harsh possessive bite._

_She could hardly breathe and when he finally reached his peak then he pull out of her, leaving the young girl crying and traumatized on the bed. She didn't look at him and neither did he. Blood was trickling down her thighs and her eyes were full of tears. Fear and pain was shining brightly in them but he didn't see it and instead gathered his robes and left her alone._

_She weakly pulled the sheets over her body, covering her modesty. She was shaking from the cold, pain, and fear as she turned her head to look at the moon. The tears continued to fall even after she had fallen asleep._

* * *

_Regina was practically out of it when Isabella Rose was sent in by the King. As the royal doctor she only ever looked after Snow and the King but now there was a Queen to look after. She lit the lanterns, bathing the room in a dim light and gasped when she approached the sleeping woman._

_She was bleeding between her legs and not to mention the bruises all over body from the fight she put up. Her cheek was red and already forming into a bruise as well. Her lip was split and her wrists looked as if they had been tightly restrained. She also spotted the harsh angry looking bite mark on her neck and she couldn't help but scoff in disgust. To be honest, Isabella was shocked. The King was a good man. She never would have thought he was capable of abusing his new wife like this._

_Snapping back to realty, she shook her head from her thoughts and moved to wake the young Queen. She needed to examine her because from the amount of blood staining the white sheets she knew there was probably some vaginal tearing._

_"Your majesty," she whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face before moving to shake her awake. She had seen Regina at the wedding but now up close and with no make-up on did she realize that the Queen was only a young girl. She looked like she was only 17, not much older than Snow who was 9. Regina had to be only eight years older. She was old enough to be the Princesses older sister and the King had the decency to do this to her. It was bad enough her mother had practically sold her into this marriage. Speaking of her mother, Cora seemed to mysteriously vanish after the ceremony._

_Isabella was immediately pulled from her thoughts when Regina's eyes slowly opened and the moment she remembered where she was and what happened, then she start to panic. She sat up fast in order to move away from the woman beside her but only cried out from the throbbing pain in her body._

_"Hey, easy," Isabella whispered, her voice gentle as she reached out to the terrified Queen but Regina had only shied away. "I'm Isabella, the royal doctor. I'm here to help you. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_She reached out again and the girl visibly shrinked into herself, pulling the sheets higher to cover herself. She was shaking and Isabella could see the fear shinning in her brown eyes. She placed her hand on Regina's shoulder and the tears streamed down her cheeks from the contact._

_"I'm not going to hurt you," Isabella said softy, pulling the girl into her embrace in order to calm her. Her whole body went rigid and Isabella's heart broke. She was still a child. What the King had done was wrong whether they were married or not. _

_"Shh, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," she repeated herself and after hearing it for a third time Regina had broken into hysterical silent sobs. Her grip tightened on Isabella as if she was afraid she'll be left alone to face the King again. Isabella didn't know what else to say. She couldn't say it was over. She couldn't say it wasn't going to happen again because they both knew the King wasn't finished with her. This was her life now._

_When the sobs seemed to have subside and the tears only streamed down her cheeks did Isabella finally pull away and looked at the Queen. Regina wouldn't make eye contact but she could see the shame in the young girls face. _

_"This isn't your fault. Don't be ashamed," she whispered, tilting Regina's chin so that she would look at her. The young Queen didn't answer but she didn't pull away and Isabella took that as a sign of the girl trusting her. She got up and gently lied her down and Regina immediately started to panic again. She placed her hand on Regina's cheek, trying to soothe her._

_"It's ok, don't be afraid," she whispered. She pulled her hand away and took a whole of the sheet but Regina wouldn't let go._

_"No, please," she said so softly, Isabella almost missed her._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to examine the wounds." Regina shook her head, the tears coming down faster and Isabella grew more uneasy for each second she lost blood._

_"Regina, you're bleeding. There might be some tearing," she explained. "Let me help you." At those words Regina seemed to have a silent war with herself. She was terrified. She didn't want to be looked at or even touched but she was in a great deal of pain and she knew Isabella was right. There was some tearing down there. She looked away again, her gaze fixed on the night sky as she loosened the death grip she had on the sheets._

_Slowly, Isabella pulled them back, inspecting the bruises and any small cuts. When she was satisfied that Regina was ok she moved to the end of the bed and lifted the sheets to the area that needed the most attention. There was dry blood everywhere and after careful inspection, Isabella confirmed the injury. It was a small tear, not too serious for stiches. Once the bleeding stopped then it would heal on its own. When she was done she cleaned Regina up and helped her into some clean clothes. Regina was quiet the whole time, too quiet and it unnerved the older woman. She had this dark faraway look in her eyes as if she were thinking of something sinister and before she could leave Regina stopped her and the dark look was gone in an instant._

_"I fought him," Regina finally spoke, her voice far too hoarse for Isabella's liking. "I fought him and it made him angry. I shouldn't have fought him." Those words were said with so much defeat and the usual fire in Regina's eyes was gone. She wouldn't survive this if she gave up._

_"No," Isabella said, her voice stern but gentle. "Don't you ever stop fighting."_


	19. Chapter 18 We've Been Waiting For You

**This was tough to write but I hope you enjoy it :) Thank you so much for reviewing and for all the amazing support and kind words! Also the italics in this ch is both a flasback and a nightmare. I'll update really soon!**

* * *

Chapter 18 We've Been Waiting For You

_Time in the palace had passed agonizingly slow for Regina. It had been at least two years since her marriage to King Leopold and while she acted as his beloved Queen and Snow's mother at day, at night was a different story. She was forced to lay with him each night and as time passed she could feel herself growing darker and darker with half planned ideas on how to kill the King._

_Tonight as he straddled his19 year old wife, his length thrusting into her as if she meant nothing, she looked up into the darkness of the towel he usually put over face so he could pretend she was Queen Eva. She didn't fight him. She just took it and distracted her mind with dark fantasies of slaying the King's throat as he slept. When it was finally over, he removed the towel and held her tightly against him. She hated the way he held her each time after. It always made her feel sick especially when he started whispering praises in her ear for being so quiet and obedient._

_When she was sure he had fallen asleep, she slowly untangled herself from his possessive hold. She couldn't stand being near him right now and she didn't think she could take round two if he happened to wake up in the night. She quietly put her nightgown on and stood before the King. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were dark. She could do it now. Her magic wasn't as strong yet but she could rip out his heart and crush it._

_She reached her hand out; convincing herself she could do this. She could end this marriage and she could end the nightmare that was her life but then she stopped. She couldn't do it. It wasn't time yet and she needed to be patient. This is what Rumplestiltskin had told her when she finally confessed what has been going on. She told him of her dark murderous daydreams of killing King Leopold. Unless she wanted to risk getting executed for murder, she needed to wait so she pulled her hand back and forced herself to leave her bedchambers._

_The hall was cold and she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm. She didn't know where to go. The King was asleep in her bed and she couldn't even stomach the idea of sleeping in his bed._

_Snow..._

_If she were to go to his daughter then he wouldn't be angry at her for leaving him as he did in the past._

_That was when she heard him calling her name from the other side of the door. Her fear kicked in and she rushed to the Princesses room before he could come out looking for her. The moment she entered the room she closed the door. Her movements were panicky and her heart felt as if it were going to burst out of her chest._

_Snow was awakened the moment her bed dipped and she felt a warm body holding her close from behind. She turned in Regina's arms and was surprised to see her stepmother. Regina always kept her distance from the little girl and Snow instantly knew something was wrong. She was shaking and holding Snow tight. Silent tears were already streaming down her cheeks. The eleven year old princess was confused. Regina was terrified in this moment and she felt her stepmothers body jump when her father entered the room._

_He was going to take her back to her bed. He was mad. He was going to hurt her again and her silent sobs grew stronger. She tensed, her whole body going rigid as she buried her face into Snow's chest._

_"Regina?" his voice masking his obvious anger for the sake of his daughter. "Come, let Snow sleep."_

_Her grip tightened on Snow's nightgown, her eyes shut against the girl's chest. She was scared and Snow could see it but she couldn't understand why. The King approached them and Regina curled into herself._

_"No, father please let her stay. I had a nightmare." At his daughter's plea his eyes softened and he solemnly nodded in defeat. After all he did marry her for Snow, not just for his needs. He kissed his daughter's cheek, his eyes glancing at his terrified wife. The room was dim with the lighting from the fireplace and her face was buried into Snow's chest as she held the young girl close. Her body was shaking and he knew she was crying. He knew Snow was the one comforting her instead of the other way around but he let her be. If Snow wanted her stepmother than he'll give her that and after saying goodnight to his daughter he left the room._

_The moment she heard the door close, Regina couldn't stop the sob from escaping her lips. Snow was deeply confused but she didn't question her stepmother and instead gave her the comfort she so desperately needed._

_"Ssh, you're safe," Snow whispered, her fingers combing through long dark hair, her hand resting on the back of Regina's head. For once in her life, Regina didn't feel the overwhelming anger for the girl who ruined her life. All she felt was warmth and safety in the arms of the young child. For once she let herself be comforted by Snow and it wasn't long till she had fallen into a dreamless sleep._

Regina woke up with a start, sitting up fast to look around the dark room. She winced at another cramp in her belly but shrugged it off from moving too fast. The TV was off and another blanket had been draped over her. Snow was nowhere to be seen and Regina guessed her stepdaughter had gone to bed after she herself had fallen asleep during the movie.

Her heart was racing from her nightmare or flashback. She didn't know what to call it when it was clearly both. She could feel herself shaking from the residual deep fear she had felt and slowly got up from the couch.

Just as she thought, Snow was asleep in her bed. David hadn't come home yet since he was covering the nightshift so Snow was alone. She climbed under the covers and just like her scared 19 year old self from her dream, she hugged Snow from behind, holding her close and burying her face into her stepdaughter's neck. He body shook with sudden silent sobs and Snow who was half asleep turned to face her. She held Regina who had buried her face in her chest just like from the past. Her fingers combed through shoulder length dark hair as she tried to comfort her stepmother like all those years ago in the palace.

"Shh, you're safe," the younger woman whispered before they both fell into a light sleep.

* * *

The next time Snow woke up was to the sound of the phone ringing loudly through the house. Carefully sliding out from Regina's hold, she got up and quickly answered the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello," she answered, her voice full of sleep.

"Snow, it's David."

"David, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice suddenly full of concern.

"I won't be able to drive home in this storm. It's too dangerous."

"Spend the night then," she pleaded, not wanting him to risk it. She could hear the wind and rain beating against the windows. What had started as a light rain hours ago had turned into a full blown storm.

"I will," he said softly even if he preferred risking the drive to be with his wife. "Stay inside ok."

"Of course I will. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. After hanging up, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep when David was stuck at the station for the rest of the night so instead she made some hot chocolate and decided to stay up reading.

* * *

A while later Snow sat at the counter with her book and hot chocolate. The apartment was quiet and all she could hear was the storm outside. She was worried for Regina. She knew she must have had another nightmare the moment she felt her holding her close. Since her pregnancy her nightmares had gotten more vivid and they were almost always about her father.

Suddenly at that moment the silence was broken by a soft pained moan and Snow instantly snapped out of her thoughts. That sounded like Regina and she quickly got up and rushed to the bedroom.

She was asleep, but Snow could see the pain on her face as she subconsciously held her belly. Something was wrong and she turned the lamp on before gently shaking Regina awake.

"Regina," she said, her voice shaking with concern. "Regina, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and the moment she looked up at her stepdaughter her face contorted in pain, her grip on her belly becoming tighter.

No, this couldn't be happening! Not now. She was way too early.

"Regina, what's wrong," Snow asked, her eyes clouded with genuine fear as she helped the older woman sit up.

"The baby," she whispered when the pain finally subsided. "I think... I think she's coming Snow."

"You're... You're in labor? You're not due till next month," Snow said, her face pale with shock and suddenly not knowing what to do. How were they going to get her to the hospital?

"The contractions are really far apart. We could still make it to the hospital..."

"Regina," Snow said, cutting her off. "We can't get to the hospital in this storm. David wasn't even able to come home. There's no way we'll make it without crashing." At those words Regina looked out the window and for the first time became aware of the deathly storm outside.

"But it was only raining..." she whispered, the realization that she was stuck here suddenly hitting her. She couldn't use magic. Mr. Gold had warned her what teleporting can do to a fetus this close to birth and the risks it might have. She wouldn't dare risk Ivy's safety.

"When was your first contraction?" Snow asked, trying to stay calm. Maybe they still had time. Maybe the storm will break before the baby is born.

"I think it was when I felt that cramp on the couch and when I woke up earlier I felt it again. I didn't think much of it."

"How far apart are they?" she asked, sitting next to Regina and rubbing her back in comfort.

"At least 30 minutes."

"You have hours until she comes. Hopefully the storm will pass by then and we could get you to the hospital," Snow said, trying to stay calm for the distressed mother.

"She's too early Snow and she's too little. What if she doesn't make it?" Regina suddenly became panicky and Snow pulled her into her embrace, desperately trying to calm her.

"Hey, hey it's going to be ok. You're strong Regina and this baby is strong. You just have to have hope."

"Ok," she sighed, trying to believe those words with everything she had. "I can do that." Her voice was shaking and Snow didn't miss the raw fear lacing her words.

* * *

Hours later the storm hadn't passed. If anything it had gotten worse and Regina's contractions were getting closer together. They were now 10 minutes apart and Snow had Regina walking up and down the hall between her door and Emma's apartment. Snow had called Dr. Rose and after confirming it wasn't Braxton Hick's contractions, she checked in with them every hour. The fact that the baby was coming early worried the older doctor especially since she couldn't be there. They had also called Jason and luckily because of the storm his flight to New York was delayed so he was spending the night in a hotel when he got the call. He was in Boston and despite the storm and Regina's protests he was making the long drive back to Storybrooke.

"That's it, just breathe. You're ok," Snow whispered soothingly when Regina stopped walking during a rather painful contraction. She was on one side, helping her stand while Henry flanked the other side. Her whole body stiffened, her breaths labored by the pain and she let out a soft anguished cry.

"Emma now would be a good time!" Regina practically growled as the pain slowly started to subside, her grip tight on Henry and Snow's hands. She was in too much pain and too stressed out to summon Dr. Rose so for the past few hours that's what Emma has been trying to do.

She was sitting on the steps, with her back turned to the others. Her eyes were closed in concentration, trying to summon her magic. Her lessons has been put on hold since Regina was admitted to the hospital months back and now she was a little rusty. At the sound of the former Queen's voice, her eyes snapped open in frustration as she turned to face them.

"Yelling at me won't help," she stated as she got to her feet. She couldn't understand why she couldn't get her magic to work. She's done this before when Cora held Regina captive on Hook's ship.

"It's been six hours and my contractions are 10 minutes apart. We're running out of time."

"But your water hasn't broke yet. That still gives us time right?" she asked hopefully and at that moment it happened. Henry jumped back just in time as the clear odorless liquid pooled beneath Regina's feet.

The hall was quiet as everyone just looked at it in shock. The silence was broken when Regina suddenly cried out, the expected contraction coming a few minutes earlier. Her knees buckled from the agonizing pain and Emma rushed over to help Snow hold Regina up.

"Ok, come on. Let's get you back inside," Snow said as they led her into the apartment. Her breathing was heavy, the pain becoming more intense by each contraction. Henry opened the door and as they led her into the living room, Regina stumbled a bit, not having the strength to make it to Snow's bed.

"I... I can't," she cried, the tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks. Her whole body felt heavy and each step was torture. Snow reached out, wiping the tears from her face. Her eyes connected with Emma's, both of them sharing a look of concern as they struggled to keep Regina up.

"It's just a few more steps," Emma whispered, giving Regina a gentle nudge to get her moving again but Regina wouldn't budge and Henry suddenly spoke up.

"What about the sofa bed?" he asked as he rushed over without waiting for an answer. They were close to it anyway and they watched in relief as the young teen pulled out the cushions and pulled out the bed. Snow looked at her stepmother and brushed the hair from her face, her hand lovingly caressing her cheek.

"You think you could make it there?" she asked softly and Regina nodded, her movements far too weak for Snow's liking. She turned to Emma who had noticed the exhaustion in the former Queen as well.

"Go get some sheets please and also a clean night gown so we can get her out of these wet clothes," she told Emma. Her daughter nodded and rushed to complete her task.

Snow's hold became firmer now that she was the only one holding the older woman up. Henry had grabbed the sheets from Emma and quickly started making the bed while Emma ran upstairs to the guest room to grab Regina a change of clothes. Regina's body suddenly stiffened and Snow held her closer.

"Breathe honey, just breathe," she whispered in her ear just as the contraction hit. She cried out, sounding halfway between screaming and crying. She tried to breathe, she really did but it hurt so much. When it finally passed Snow took the nightgown from Emma and helped her into it as Henry and Emma went out into the hall to clean the mess and give her some privacy.

Once she was changed, Snow helped her into the bed. She sat up with Snow sitting on the edge next to her, rubbing Regina's back and helping her get through the worse of the pain.

Regina cried out, the tears flowing down her cheeks as she tightly gripped Snow's hand. When it finally passed she let Snow lie her down against the pillows.

"Jason," she murmured, her voice sounding hoarse from the screaming. "He's not here. He's going to miss his daughter being born."

"He's going to make it. David is going to meet him at the border."

"But the storm, it's dangerous Snow."

"He's going to be ok. I know he will," she whispered just as Emma and Henry came back in.

"We cleaned the hall," Henry stated before rushing to his adoptive mother. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to soothe her.

"How much longer?" he asked worriedly as he felt Regina leaning heavily into his embrace. She was already so exhausted and the baby wasn't even here yet.

Emma looked at Snow who stood there speechless. They had no idea how much longer unless one of them checked how much dilated Regina was. Knowing Emma was too uncomfortable and Regina wouldn't want her to be the one to check, Snow volunteered. Still sitting beside Regina, she reached out and brushed the hair from her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was buried in her son's chest. Snow recognized the signs of an oncoming contraction and took Regina's hand while Henry held her tightly against him.

"Breathe," she whispered and Regina cried out, her whole body going rigid from the agonizing pain.

"It's ok mom, I'm here," Henry whispered, his voice slightly shaking even though he was desperately trying to stay strong for her.

"Snow!" Emma exclaimed, her eyes fixed on her phone. "That was five minutes. You need to check her now!"

At the panic in Emma's voice Regina started to get nervous. She pulled away from Henry, sitting up straight to face the two younger women. "Snow..." she started to say, her voice shaking from the pain but Snow cut her off, reaching out and placing both hands on her cheeks. She could see the raw fear in Regina's face.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here ok and you have Emma and Henry and Jason is going to be here soon. You could do this."

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know honey but it's going to be over soon and you're going to be holding that beautiful girl. She's strong Regina. She got this far and now she needs you to be strong for her." Regina held her gaze at those words, realizing her stepdaughter was right. She nodded and Snow pulled away so that Emma could take her place in holding her. Snow put Regina's knees up and knelt at the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to check how dilated you are and if you're ready we're going to call Dr. Rose and she's going to guide us." Regina nodded again and Snow lifted the blanket. Luckily she only seemed to be 8 centimeters. She wasn't there yet which gave them and even Jason more time.

* * *

He drove as fast as he can, trying to see through the storm which got stronger and stronger as he got closer to Storybrooke. Jason couldn't care less. All that mattered was getting to Regina. When he finally made it to the border he could barely make out the headlights of the police car. David was there and the moment he crossed the border he was out of his car in a flash. He was low on gas from the trip back and was grateful David had met him.

"How is she?" he asked the moment he got in the car and they were driving through the storm.

"I just talked to Snow. She hasn't started pushing yet but we're running out of time."

Those words only made Jason more determined than ever. He wanted David to step on it but he knew it was dangerous. They needed to stay safe if they were going to make it. The only thoughts going through his head right now was Regina and his baby girl.

* * *

Regina screamed in agony as the contractions became unbearable. They were now two minutes apart, hardly giving her time to breathe. Emma sat next to her, holding her and wiping her forehead with a damp towel. Regina didn't want Henry to witness the birth so she had sent him to wait in the guest room. He pouted but the other two women had agreed so he went without argument.

Snow had Dr. Rose on speaker as she once again lifted the sheet to check how dilated Regina was. She couldn't exactly understand what Dr. Rose was telling Snow. The pain was taking over her senses. She was crying hysterically at this point and Emma did all she could to soothe her. Just as the last contraction faded, another one suddenly took over her body. She screamed this time at the suddenness and Emma held her tightly. Snow hanged up and covered Regina with the blanket.

"Woh, I got you," Emma said, equally surprised as Regina. She looked at Snow who was looking up at them in concern. "That was a minute early. How far along is she?"

"She's only 9 centimeters," Snow said, getting up to sit on the bed. Regina's contractions were only a minute apart and Regina cried out again in agony. Her breathing was heavy and her grip on the sheets was tight. Emma wiped the sweat from her forehead once again, whispering soothing words of encouragement.

"Snow, I want to push," she whimpered, her voice so low they barely heard her. At those words Snow rushed to her side.

"No no, you can't," she said, worriedly. "You're not ready yet."

"Snow, please. I need to push now." Those words broke her heart and Snow sat beside her, taking her hand in hers.

"It's not time," she said, her voice shaking with suppressed emotion. Seeing Regina in so much pain hour after hour was taking its toll on both woman. At that moment Regina screamed, her body tensing and when it passed she was sobbing into Emma's shoulder.

"That's it," Emma growled, frustration lacing her words as she stood. Snow took Regina into her arms as she watched her daughter close her eyes and tried to block out Regina's painful crying. "Come on, come on," she whispered, trying to activate her magic to summon Dr. Rose and after a few seconds that ended with no results Regina weakly spoke up.

"Stop thinking about it. Remember what I told you. Magic comes from emotion. You have to feel it with your whole being. You have to want it." Her voice was so hoarse and as she prepared herself for another oncoming contraction, Emma closed her eyes, letting Regina's scream wash over her. She could feel the overwhelming emotions in her whole being and before she knew it she felt the magic running through her veins. She opened her eyes to a cloud of pink smoke, the signature color of true love.

"You did it," Snow said, her voice full of relief as she held an exhausted Regina. Even though she was in pain, a small smile appeared on her lips and Emma could see the pride shinning in her dark eyes. The smoke cleared and Dr. Rose appeared in her scrubs. Obviously she was in the middle of a shift. She looked confused but then noticed Regina on the bed.

"Help her," Snow said softly and that was all it took for the older woman to snap into action.

"How far along is she now? Is she still at 9 or is she ready to push?" she asked. She gave Regina's knee a comforting squeeze before removing the sheet to take a look.

"The last I checked she was at 9 centimeters," Snow replied. Seeing that she still wasn't at 10 yet, Dr. Rose covered Regina back up.

"It's still not time but Emma, I need you to gather some things for me."

"Of course, what do you need?" she asked.

"I need a bowl of warm water and some towels. I'm also going to need some sterilized scissors." Emma nodded and set out to gather the materials. Dr. Rose approached Regina, and placed her hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" she whispered.

"It hurts. I need to push," she cried, her head leaning against Snow's shoulder. Snow wiped her forehead with the damp towel, trying to soothe her.

"I know but not yet ok. Just a little bit longer."

"I can't… can't do this anymore." Her voice was hoarse and shaking from the pain. Dr. Rose took her hand, trying to give her the strength to wait.

"Yes you could Regina. You could do this," she said just as another contraction hit. Regina cried out and Snow held her close as she buried her face into Snow's chest.

"You're ok," her stepdaughter whispered, pushing the hair from her face but this time as the pain subsided, Regina didn't move. She simply laid there, her grip tight on Snow's shirt as she sobbed softly into her stepdaughter.

"Regina?" Dr. Rose said, her voice full of concern. Snow looked at her, her eyes panicky at the change in her stepmother's behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"She's tired," Dr. Rose said, rubbing the former Queen's arm in comfort. She stood up, leaving Regina to rest before the next contraction. "It won't be long till she's ready. I'm going to go wash up." Snow nodded and as she went into the kitchen Regina curled into Snow. She whimpered in pain as the contraction took over.

"Breathe honey, that's it," she whispered. Her breathing was labored and she weakly squeezed Snow's hand until the pain finally subsided.

* * *

A few minutes later Dr. Rose and Emma came back with the supplies. Emma sat on Regina's other side, taking her hand in comfort as Dr. Rose once again checked if she was ready.

"Can I push now?" she asked after getting though an intense contraction and Dr. Rose looked up at her with relief shinning in her eyes.

"Yes, Regina push. Come on you can do it," the doctor said, encouraging her as she prepared herself to deliver this baby. Regina cried out in pain as she finally started to push. It was worse than the contractions. It felt she was being torn in two as she felt the baby moving inside her and then at that moment the door burst open and Jason and David rushed in. He was by her side in a second and she cried in relief.

"Regina, I'm sorry I took so long. I'm here, baby. I'm here," he said as he rushed to her side. Emma gave up her spot and feeling nauseas from the birth that was going on, she and David went upstairs to join Henry.

"You made it," Regina cried, her whole body trembling from the agonizing pain.

"Of course I did," he whispered, kissing her head and holding her close. She screamed and pushed and all Snow and Jason could do was encourage her to keep going.

"You're doing great love. Keep going, she's almost here," Jason whispered in her ear. She cried hysterically and screamed as the pain became worse with each push.

"Regina I could see her head. I need one more big push," Dr. Rose told her but Regina shook her head, unable to keep going.

"I can't," she cried. "It hurts."

"Yes you can," Dr. Rose said soothingly. "You're doing great."

"No, I can't. I can't do this anymore… I can't…"

"Regina, yes you can," Snow said, her voice choking with emotion as she held Regina's hand. "You could do this. One more push and your daughter is here."

"Come on Regina. I need you to push," Dr. Rose coached her, trying to get the exhausted mother to focus but she only shook her head in protest, the tears flowing down her cheeks. Jason reached out, tilting her chin so that she would look at him.

"Look at me Gina. I know it hurts and I know you're exhausted but you need to keep going. Our daughter needs you to do this. Push for her. Come on, you could do it," he whispered that last part, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes and pushed, giving it her all. The pain was worse than ever and she cried hysterically through her screaming. Jason held her and Snow whispered words of encouragement, her own tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks.

"That's it Regina, keep going. She's coming," Dr. Rose exclaimed, joy radiating from her very being and then it finally happened. She heard the baby cry for the first time and the pain finally started to subside. She was so tired and she suddenly felt severely weak. She fell back into the pillows and Jason and Snow right away knew something was wrong. Dr. Rose cleared the baby's airways and cut the cord quickly before calling Snow to take her.

"Snow take her, Jason I need you to keep Regina awake."

"What's going on?" Snow asked, her voice shaking as she quickly got up and took the crying infant in her arms. She was beautiful and had a head of dark hair. She rocked the baby, trying to soothe her at the same time worriedly glancing at Regina. Jason was talking to her, trying to keep her conscious. Her eyes were glazed as she stared aimlessly at the ceiling. It was as if she could barely keep her eyes open.

"She's hemorrhaging. She's losing too much blood," Dr. Rose informed them

"We need to get her to the hospital. David and I drove through this storm, we could do it again," Jason said determinedly but Dr. Rose shook her head.

"There's no time for that. She won't make it."

"Well then what do we do?" he asked, his voice full of frustration and fear.

"Emma," Snow suddenly spoke up. "Regina has been helping her control her magic. I saw them attempting this once but maybe Emma could do it again."

"Do what?" Jason asked, willing to try anything to save his wife. He held her close, her body limp against his.

"She can heal her, I know she can."

Dr. Rose looked at Jason, her worry shining deep in her eyes as she waited for his approval. She can tell he didn't like it. He didn't want to involve magic into this but what choice did any of them have. He nodded and Snow called Emma down.

"Come, on Gina stay with me," Jason said softly as he took her face in his hands. She was fading fast and she was deathly pale. She wasn't even responding and just as Emma came down from the loft she had lost consciousness.

"Regina!" he exclaimed, his voice laced with fear.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, taking in the seen before her. Snow was carrying Ivy while Jason held an unconscious Regina. Dr. Rose was trying to control the bleeding but it clearly wasn't enough.

"She's hemorrhaging Emma. We need you to heal her," Snow explained, her voice full of fear and panic.

"I only done it once. Why can't we just risk the storm and drive her to the hospital?" It was Emma's turn to panic now. The only time she'd done this was when Regina slit her palm and ordered her to heal it. It was only a small scratch. There was no way she could heal something like this.

"There's no time," Dr. Rose exclaimed, her voice full of distress as each wasted second passed by.

"Just try Emma, I know you could do this," Snow whispered, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. She looked into her mother's pleading eyes and then down at the baby in Snow's arms. She had Regina's eyes and Regina's hair and then Emma looked at the former Queen herself. Jason was holding her and she was so pale and so small. In that moment she knew she needed to try. She stepped forward and knelt down by the side of the bed. She took Regina's limp hand and closed her eyes, remembering what Regina had told her about healing. She applied those words and pictured what needed to be healed. It took a second but then Emma's hand started to glow as well as Regina's. Her color started coming back and the bleeding suddenly stopped.

"You're doing it Emma," she heard Snow whispered but she kept going. She could feel herself getting exhausted and when she was sure she was done, she opened her eyes. Regina looked better. In fact she looked as if she were just sleeping. Everyone was quiet until Jason finally spoke.

"Is she…" he started to ask but stopped when Emma tiredly nodded.

"She's ok. I think she's just sleeping now."

Jason sighed in relief and the tension and fear in the room started to die down. He kissed Regina's cheek, so happy that she was ok.

"Thank you," he told Emma before looking at the other two women. "Thank you so much." Snow smiled through her tears before approaching him with the tiny baby girl in her arms.

"Someone's ready to meet you," she whispered and Jason's eye were memorized the moment his little girl was placed in his arms. She was beautiful and he smiled as she looked up at him in wonder. From that moment he knew he was wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

Regina slowly woke to the wonderful feeling of no pain. It was gone and instead she was bundled in a warm bed. She shifted, slowly turning to her side and when she opened her eyes she smiled. Her eyes glowed as she watched her family fawning over her daughter. She couldn't see her very well. Jason was sitting at the kitchen counter holding her while Henry sat next to him, completely memorized by his little sister. David and Emma stood in the kitchen on the other side of the counter, looking at the baby while Dr. Rose slept on the recliner next to her. She looked so tired and Regina felt nothing but gratitude towards her old friend. It was then that she realized Snow was missing and she weakly sat up just as she came down from the loft with an extra blanket.

"Hey," Snow whispered, a small tired smile playing on her lips. She draped the blanket over Dr. Rose before sitting beside Regina on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked, caressing her cheek affectionately.

"Tired but I don't feel any pain," she said when her eyes suddenly clouded in confusion. "The last thing I remember was hearing Ivy cry and I think I just… What happened?" Not only was everything a blur but she could see that everyone was exhausted. She then glanced at Dr. Rose before looking at Snow again. "Is she ok?"

"She's just sleeping. She had pulled a double shift before Emma summoned her." Regina nodded and she could suddenly see the residual fear in her stepdaughter's eyes.

"What happened Snow? Ivy's ok right?" she asked, looking at her baby worriedly for a second before looking back at Snow.

"She's perfect Regina and she's so healthy and strong…"

"But…" she asked, trying to coax Snow into continuing.

"You wouldn't stop bleeding. You were hemorrhaging and you passed out. You could've died but then Emma healed you. She saved your life Regina."

"I… what?" She stumbled on her words, not quite knowing what to say. She looked at Emma, the pride shinning in her eyes as she looked at her student with a new kind of respect. Healing was tricky and they had only covered the basics. Healing an internal wound took months of practice and Emma had done it after only one lesson. At that moment Emma looked up and locked eyes with her. She smiled and whispered something to Jason who turned to face her. His eyes were full of love and relief as he stood. He looked down at Ivy for a second before bringing Regina her daughter for the first time. He placed her in in her arms and lovingly kissed her cheek. The moment she saw that face and looked into those eyes, her heart skipped a beat and she didn't even realize she holding her breath until the baby reached up with her tiny hands. Her daughter was beautiful and she couldn't stop the slow tears from streaming down her cheeks as she held her close.

"We've been waiting for you," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on her dark hair. Jason sat behind her and gently pulled her into him, hugging her from behind and she melted into his embrace. She looked up at him, her eyes tired but full of so much love.

"Look what we did," she said, her voice full of raw emotion.

"She's beautiful just like her mama," he said, placing a sweet kiss on her temple. He was so relieved that he had made it just in time… that Ivy was born a healthy 5 pound baby, and that his beautiful wife survived. He could have lost her. Ivy could have lost her but they didn't. He was grateful to everyone in this room. They were his family and they had each saved Regina's life.


End file.
